


New to the Collection

by Clockworkcreation



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Family Feels, Fear, Feels, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Music, Other, Protectiveness, Slavery, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 47,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockworkcreation/pseuds/Clockworkcreation
Summary: When the Spine wakes up trapped in a strange place, he is both happy and upset to find he is not alone.





	1. Chapter 1

The Spine came back online in the middle of a sentence. “Now how about a song about… love?” The last word became a question as the Spine looked around. Gone was the cheering crowd, the theater, the stage. What he had last seen was replaced by metal walls of grey, a ceiling much too high to reach with humming florescent lights, and a stone floor. There appeared to be a pile of hay in one corner and an extremely oversized animal water bottle bolted to the back wall. It was full of water. Several gallons by the Spine's estimate. The wall directly opposite appeared to be made of thick glass. He saw no doors. The Spine ran his hand along the large window. It was not glass, the sensors in his hands told him, but some kind of high tech polymer. 

“Hello?” the Spine called, face pressed against the glass. It was a sea of blackness out there and even with his advance photo sensors he could see nothing other than a walkway and more boxes like the one he was in.

“…ello?” a voice groaned weakly in reply from inside the room. 

The Spine swiveled his head quickly towards the sound as the pile of straw began to move and then a head popped out with a cough. “David?” Spine said hurrying over to kneel at his technician’s side and offering a hand in helping dislodge him from the straw. David did not appear to be hurt but he was in his boxers and tee shirt. Odd.

David smiled sluggishly as the Spine helped him sit up. He felt groggy and not in a natural sleepy way but something else. His mind was swimming, his thoughts floating and his speech came out slurred. “W..here are..we? Whatsa going on?” David’s words were soft and not right. The Spine frowned and gently began running his hands over his friend, moving his arms this way and that. David mumbled but was unable to form his thoughts into words. The Spine found what he was looking for right in the back of David’s neck. A small pin prick indicating his human family member had been drugged. 

“David, try to focus. What is the last thing you remember?” Spine asked, his green photo receptors looking into David’s blue eyes. David only blinked confused and yawned again. 

“David.” The Spine tried again to get his friend to focus.

David gave him a lopsided grin. “Hi Spine.” He said, as if just realizing now that the Spine was there. 

The Spine vented a little steam from his neck. He wasn’t mad that David was having trouble answering him. He was more upset at whomever or whatever had drugged the human. He decided to try again after a moment. Gently he asked, “What is the last thing you remember?”

David looked down in concentration. “The concert. We were at the concert. You were just about to sing "I don’t have a name for it" when there was that…powdered sugar… power surge? or something... There was a lot of shouting and arching blue light and something hurt…” David made a motion towards the back of his neck. “Then nothing till now.” 

The Spine sighed and thought for a moment before carefully laying down beside David on the hay. Reaching up to David’s shoulder, it was very easy to coax the usually shy human to lay beside him. David made an indulgent sound of contentment as he cuddled into the Spine’s warm chest. The Spine put an arm protectively over David. Given the situation this was the best course of action. A few hours from now and the drug currently coursing through his favorite technician’s body should be cleared out. Then they would figure out what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have enough ideas for a full story

Several hours had past. David was still curled up like a kitten against the Spine’s warm chassis, sleeping soundly. His soft breathing and heart beat reassured the Spine that David had not received a deadly dose of whatever drug had been used to sedate him. The Spine had refused to go into stasis. Too much at risk, too much still unknown. The Spine was deep in thought when there was a clicking sound followed by a deep hum filling the air. The room they were in began to move like a package on a conveyor belt.

The Spine got up carefully and went to look out the window. Other box cages passed and while some were empty, others were not. A large winged reptile breathed fire at its window as he passed. Another window passed the lighting was a dark blue, like twilight. Small golden lights flicked among the branches of large trees. Like little glowing butterflies with humanize bodies.

Humans with physical deformities passed by the window in cages of their own. One with two heads another with tree like growths on the skin. A third completely covered in hair. None of them even looked up as the cage moved by. There was a cage with other robots dressed in bright clothes, posed on a metal stage but they were never alive, a quick glance confirmed that to the Spine.

“Spine?” David called from the hay pile. He was sitting up now and sounding more like himself. “Where are we?” He asked. His voice had a tinge of fear in it, as his eyes took in the unfamiliar location.

The Spine shook his head. “I am unsure but we appear to be moving.”

David stood to join him at the window just in time to see another room like there’s pass, full of murky water. He glanced a large tail swimming in the dark water past the glass. Another room passed with a large five headed snake. A hydra, the Spine thought. So far he had seen many things that should not be.

As they continued on their way along this unseen ride, David felt tears drip down his eyes when they passed another cage. Full of lilac bushes and deep green moss. But that is not what made him cry. The beautiful white deer sized horse with a perfect spiral horn had looked David right in the eyes. David had cried unconsciously, from a joy or a sorrow that he did not understand.

Another room passed but there was no light, suddenly a large dog, as big as a cow with piecing red eyes barked at them. It gave off a hellish red light from its aura. David flinched and moved back a few steps from the window.

They had stopped moving to the side and now the room felt to be moving upwards. The Spine kept a note of the time and estimated the relative speed. Only when the room final rose up into a fine sitting room and stopped with a clunk, did he have a good estimate. He and David had started this little trip from well over a mile underground.

The room they were now in was quite ornate. A large fireplace burned against the side wall. Thick rugs of plush carpeting covered the floor. The windows, if there were any, showed no light blocked by thick curtains. An armchair of gold and burgundy was set near the fire. Mahogany furniture littered the room. A bone china tea set rested on one table. A golden spoon laying in the cup. The style of the room was very Louis the 16th. Mounted on the wall were heads. Stuffed creatures that had once been alive, bears, deer, boar, lions, cheetahs, sharks and several that David did not recognize. As he took in the room he gave out a gasp of fright when his eyes landed on the most prominent taxidermy figure in the room. The naked body of a woman was mounted from the hips up on the wall right over the center fire place. Her brown hair going long past her waist, she must have been very beautiful when she was alive. Her corpse was still lovely.

“What kind of horrible place is this?” David asked out loud.

The Spine didn't answer, wishing not to distress his technician anymore than he already was.

The door at the side of the room opened by the sound that echoed into the room but they could not see it. The clicking of heels and heavy boot steps moved towards the cage. The Spine took a half step in front of David. Preparing for anything to appear, whoever was coming had already hurt his friend once but the Spine would not allow that to happen again, not while he still functioned. The footsteps were muted on the thick carpet but Spine could still hear there approach.

Two people suddenly appeared before the glass. A tall man, heavy set, perhaps around 40 years old and a much older woman, with wrinkled leathery skin and pink hair.

“Oh the Spiiiine! I am such a huge fan! Thank you mummy for getting him for my collection.” The man spoke hugging the pink haired woman. He spoke more like a spoiled child with a lisp than an adult. He turned his attention back to the glass. “I can’t wait for you to sing for me. Your voice is like silky chocolate! I love chocolate! This is better than Christmas!”

“What is going on?” David addressed the duo. “Why are we in here?”

The fat man giggled, he actually giggles. Which unnerved David greatly. “You’re here to make sure my newest collectable doesn’t break down. Now I’ll get your guitar right away Spine and you can start singing to me.”

“Just me?” The Spine questioned. He usually did not do solos. Were the others here too? He wondered.

“Of course just you! You are the only one I wanted. Not that hunk of confused stuttering junk or that idiot with the hatch.” The Spine frowned at this man’s insults of his family but the man didn’t notice as he continued, “You are the only one who is perfect.” The man ran a hand down the glass and looked at the Spine with hunger in his eyes. “I have your guitar right here. Let’s start with Starlight Starshine.”

“No.” The Spine said flatly, crossing his arms.

The man pouted and looked like he was about to cry before getting angry instead. “I don’t think you understand your situation… robot.” He said the last word with a coldness that gave David goosebumps. “We went to such trouble getting rid of Chelsea and Camille for this last show. Just to set this all up.” He gestured to the room around them.

“There grandmother is not sick?” The Spine asked raising his eyebrows a bit. The two Walter workers who attended shows with the band had received an email with plane tickets begging them to come see there dying grandmother in Europe two days before the show. David had stepped in to attend the show instead to make sure the bots were alright.

“No, of course not. We sent that email. It was all part of the plan.” The woman finally spoke, with a voice that sounded like she smoked every day since birth. She pulled out a golden pocket watch from her pocket. “In fact they should just be learning about our little deceit, right about…now.” A large grandfather clock in the corner chimed the time.

The man smirked close to the glass. “David’s not just here because he’s the best technician you have ever had.” He mocked the Spine’s own words from a recent interview, though it was no secret. “You are going to entertain me. If you don’t…” The man shrugged his fat shoulders. “You can enjoy watching your human friend starve to death. It’s your choice the Spine, think about it.”

The man and woman turned to leave the room. That was not something the Spine even had to think about. “Wait!” He called, hitting the glass. Even with his super strength the clear polymer didn’t crack. “I’ll sing. I’ll sing just for you.”

“Oh good gumdrops!” The man exclaimed and brought over the Spine's guitar. The woman had a remote in her hand, pushing a button that lifted the glass wall just the few inches needed for the guitar to be slipped under. Before lowering the wall again. The man had settled down into the plush chair as his mother brought over some tea and chocolates. Once fully settled the man looked back at the Spine. “Now sing.” He commanded.

The Spine sang.


	3. Chapter 3

Twelve hours earlier....

“Rabbit! Rabbit please, please wake up!” A voice called and a gently pressure on her shoulder was registered.

[Voice recognition...Micheal Reed....safe, friend. System starting up...]

Rabbit's green optic flickered on then her blue one. “M-M-Micheal, what happened?” She asked slowly sitting upright. Micheal had his hand on her shoulder trying to steady her movements. That brought a small smile to Rabbit's lips. Her family was so great. If she fell the wrong way she would crush him. Humans tended to forget just how heavy the bots were and she loved them for it.

“Are you hurt? Run a system check.” He said softly, almost a whisper.

“I-I-I'm fine. Why the worry? And where's the concert? The stage?” She asked looking around. Hadn't they just been singing? She was back at the Walter house. In one of the living rooms. Living room 3 from the look of it. 

“Oww, not so rough Sam, please.” Steve hissed in pain. Not truly angry with his friend but he hurt.

“Sorry.” Sam whispered as he continued to rub burn cream on Steve's arm and back. 

Rabbit leaned passed Micheal to look at the duo. “W-w-what happened to Steve?” Rabbit squealed distressed. Sever burns danced over his right arm and covered half of his shirtless back. Before Micheal could answer soft sobbing drew Rabbit's attention to the couch. Hatchworth was sitting there, gently holding Isabella 'Bunny' Bennett as she sobbed against his hatch. 

Bunny's make up was completely ruined by her tears. Mascara left black tracks of sorrow down her cheeks. Foundation was rubbed onto part of Hatchworth's clothing from her clutching at him. Hatchworth rocked her, rubbed her back and made soothing noises like he had heard organics do to comfort the ones they cared for. Something must be very, very wrong.

“W-w-w-w-what is g-g-g-going on?” Rabbit's stutter was more pronounced, an indication of her worry.

Micheal placed his hands on her shoulders. “We were attacked while performing. You, Hatchworth and the Spine we knocked out with some kind of EMP discharging device thrown onto the stage. There was smoke everywhere. People were screaming. Men in black coats jumped on the stage. Steve got burned using some of his fire tricks to protect all of us.”

“If wasn't enough.” Steve growled in self abuse, balling his hands into fists. “I should have practiced more. I should have seen during set up that those guys didn't look like normal fans.” 

Sam frowned, “Don't talk like that. You did more than we could.”

Rabbit blinked, then she realized the Spine was not in the room. She couldn't feel him on the manor wifi. Her eyes widened in fear. “The Spine?” She asked worry in her voice.

Micheal looked down, his lip shaking as he held back tears of his own.“They took him Rabbit and...and that wasn't all...we couldn't find David. We think the men took him too.”

Bunny wailed from her seat at the mention of her brother's name. The longest she and her brother had ever been apart was a few hours. There mother always use to say the twins shared a soul. After there parents had died when they were in middle school life had been tough for the genius twins until finding a home and family as Walter employees. 

A beeping sound filled the air and Sam dug out his cell phone. “It's from Chelsea.” Sam frowned. “This isn't good. Listen. Grandmother is fine, email was a fake. Returning home in two days. Be on high alert. -Chelsea.” 

“Too late.” Steve grumbled a bit, kicking a chair leg in frustration.

“Wait if it was fake then did someone really wanted to kidnap David? He never goes to shows. I mean not normally, we hear you guys sing all the time.” Bunny hiccuped tears still dripping from her eyes.

Sam's frown deepens at that. “David is the Spine main technician. If someone wanted use or alter the Spine, David would be the only logical choice. Besides Water the 6th but he never leave the manor.” 

Micheal rubbed his chin in thought and none of the thoughts were good. “Qwerty?” He called out.

Screen dropped from the ceiling and turned around with a smile “Yes Micheal?” Qwerty asked in his robotic text to speech voice.

“Institute manor lock down protocol three, password authorization 1896. No one leaves the manor or enters without voice verification and body scan.”

“Password accepted, lock down authorized and initiated.” Qwerty said.

“Good, okay now let's go tell Walter the 6th what is happening and then see what we can do to find our friends. They are alive and we'll get them back. I just know it.” Micheal had hope.

He didn't have anything else right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Three hours.....

The Spine had been singing Starlight Starshine on repeat for the past three hours. The only break he got was the precious few seconds between repeats before the man in the chair shouted “Again!” at the Spine. After the first hour his spines had started steaming. By the second hour his neck was steaming, his boiler working hard to to keep his gears going. The band never had sustained performances like this. Even there one hour shows had several pauses in it for the robots to get some water, do some comedy and take a bit of a rest. 

By the third hour the Spine's gears in his knees were swaying and now steam was seeping out of his cheek vents and from his mouth with every word he sang. 

David couldn't stand seeing the Spine suffering so much. Just as he finished singing Starlight Starshine for the sixtieth time and before the man could scream for more of the same song, David approached the glass. It had fogged up some from the steam but not enough to obscure David’s view of the man.

“Please, the Spine needs a break. He wasn't build to keep singing like this for so long.” David begged the man. The Spine could do nothing but hiss and steam from his body as he stood there, arms hanging limply, guitar barely held, knees swaying as gears tried to stay upright. The Spine was grateful that David was speaking up for him, he couldn't go on much longer. 

“Please, he needs to rest and to refill his boiler. Please.” David pleaded with the man in the chair.

The man sighed and waved his chocolate covered hand dismissively. “Very well.” He got up from his seat and came over to the window, putting his face against it, peering through the steam. “I'll see you tomorrow The Spine. I can't wait to play with you more.” 

As soon as the man was away from the window David removed the guitar from the Spine. “Its okay Spine. We'll get you some water. Its...” But before David could finish talking the room dropped fast. It felt like a roller coaster dip, dropping back down into the darkness. David gave a yelp. They were falling fast enough that David started to lift off his feet. The Spine was much heavier, not being moved at all by the decent, and despite being almost empty in his boiler, shot his arm out, silver hand gabbing onto David pulling the human close for safety.

There was a loud hiss and a cushion of air stopped the terrifying decent. The clicking gears returned and once more there room was a box on a conveyor belt. 

The Spine had released David and slumped down against the clear window as soon as the falling had stopped. His legs were unable to hold him any longer. His programing blinked warnings. His boiler was almost empty, running on water vapor. He would be going into shut down soon and he couldn't find the words to tell David what was happening. He opened his mouth to speak but only steam weakly came out. Water, he needed water.

David frowned. “Hold on buddy.” He knew he couldn't lift the Spine and bring him to the water so he did the next best thing. Cupping his hands under the giant sized water bottle he used his thumb to push in the metal ball baring and water rushed out into this hands. 

He hurried back to the Spine, kneeling besides him. “Here drink.” David lifted his hands to the Spine's black silicone lips. The Spine cracked his lips open and drunk greedily, quickly emptying David's hands. David rushed back to the water bottle repeating the process again and then four more times.

After the fourth time the Spine flushed steam from his vents and leaned against the glass getting to his feet. Wobbling he crossed the room to the water bottle. Put his dark lips upon it, he drank deeply filling his boiler and emergency water reserve. 

“Feel better? Boiler full?” David asked when the Spine pulled away from the water bottle, a good two gallons of water gone. 

“Yes, thank you David for your help.” The Spine gave his friend a tired smile.

David smiled back. “Well if you are okay for water, would you mind if I had some?” David knew the Spine wouldn't mind sharing water but he still didn't feel right not asking first. 

The Spine stepped to the side and motioned with his hand for David to help himself. David put his pink human lips upon the one inch diameter pipe and drank the same way the Spine had. Though David did not drink as much as the Spine did in one sitting the water was definitively half gone. 

The Spine tried not to frown but water was going to be a problem. Not to mention the man had not kept his word so far. No food had appeared for David. The Spine did a quick time check it had been 18 hours since David last had anything to eat, possibly slightly longer. 

“You should try to sleep David. Conserve your energy.” Spine suggested softly.

David sat down on top of the hay pile and rubbed at his face. “I don't think I could sleep. Even if I wanted to.” Now away from that room and those people, the reality of the situation was setting in. Overwhelming David’s mind with rapid thoughts and fears. For awhile they were just silent in the room. David on the hay and the Spine stood close by, leaning against the wall beside him. 

David sniffed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He was crying. “What's going to happen to us? And the others...*sniff*...I hope the others are okay. Bunny must be worried sick.” David sobbed softly. He was embarrassed and hide his face in his knees. He felt like he shouldn't be crying. Like he should be strong but he couldn't help it. 

The Spine couldn't lie to David. Things right now did not look good. But there was something he could do to comfort his human friend. Picking up his guitar he started to strum an instrumental version of electricity in my soul. David continued to sniff and hiccup but slowly as the Spine played he calmed down. 

Once he had stopped crying, the Spine took a seat next to David and pulled him into a hug. He felt the human relax against him. “Sleep...sleep David.” Spine whispered softly into David's ear while stroking his back. A combination of the lack of food, the emotional turmoil and the Spine's warm touch had David slipping into slumber before he was even aware of it. 

With great care the Spine laid David down before curling up next to him. A short stasis nap sounded very good right now.


	5. Chapter 5

“And that's what happened sir.” Micheal Reed stood in front of Peter Walters the 6th desk. The man with the key hole mask had been silent listening to the report. His office was very large, unnatural large given the size of the house. His desk was longer than any desk Micheal had ever seen. This was the first time any of them, save for perhaps Hatchworth and Rabbit, had ever been in this office. Peter often did not care to be disturbed and trusted the manor residents to run things as they should on there own, without much over site on his part. 

A few feet behind Micheal stood Rabbit, Steve, Sam and Hatchworth. Bunny had been put to bed, too emotional wrecked to stay awake any longer. GG had been called in to keep an eye on Bunny while she slumbered in case she awoke in distress. The usually talkative little giraffe robot had taken her duty surprisingly seriously, curling up extremely quietly next to a passed out Bunny on her bed. 

After a long moment of silence, Walter the 6th sighed. “This is indeed very bad news.” He stood and went to a large wall of screens. Typing quickly he brought up the venue from last night and every accessible camera in the area. Street cameras, private security cameras, traffic cameras even facebook live stream videos. 

“That's them!” Sam shouted. As the image of a while van speeding to a stop behind the venue appeared. The Spine was put in the vehicle by four men. A fifth followed behind with a motionless David slung over his shoulder placing him into the vehicle as well. One of the biggest guys looked angry, pulling off parts of his dark clothing that was burned. The man seemed to be in pain. Steve grinned, knew he had burned a couple of the guys good.

Water the 6th paused the video and typed some more. The image zoomed in. The man had a tattoo on his hand. It appeared to be a hook inside a gear. “Very odd.” Peter mumbled. He then began to type quickly. Images changed. First they appeared to be following the van but after awhile there were no more cameras. The white van had been heading west. That direction lead both to the airport and the ocean.

“Did they take a plane?” Micheal asked, being one of the few people who could keep up with the rapidly changing images.

“No, I don't t-t-think so.” Rabbit said studying the images. “T-t-there's no van that matches given the time stamp to anything arriving at the airport.”

Sam was vaguely aware of the fact all this hacking was highly illegal. That didn't matter though. Everyone in the band would do anything to get there family members back. Even break several federal laws.

“A boat then?” Steve pondered as the images switched to the docks. He was amazed how Peter seemed to be able to get information and data from so many sources all at once and have it make sense. The van was found once more at the dock. The Spine and David being carried into a ship with no markings. A small vessel, not meant for prolonged sea travel. 

“Are they arguing?” Hatchworth asked. Indeed the man who seemed burned the worst, who had removed some of his clothing was being yelled at by another man. Then they were both yelling and the smaller man, still wearing his full disguise, pulled out a gun and shot the man with the hand tattoo in the chest. Blood splashed on the ground as the bigger man fell and moved no more.

Sam blinked and looked at his friends. Murder, they had just seen a murder committed and it disturbed him. He shivered involuntary. 

Walter the 6th was already on the phone. “Yes coroner, this is Peter Walters the 6th, I need an unclaimed body in the community morgue. Yes, a man killed at the dock last night. Has a distinctive hook and gear tattoo on his hand. Yes, the money will be transferred now.” Peter was typing quickly. “There, acceptable? Yes good. I expect delivery in the hour.” 

Sam looked at the others, from one face to another. After working at the Walters for the past two years he knew not to ask questions but this time he felt like he had to. “What do we need the body for?” He asked barely in a whisper. Hatchworth put his arm around Sam's shoulders and gave a gentle squeeze of comfort. Sam was a very gentle soul and seeing murder and now talk of taking the body had him very uncomfortable. He didn't even like scary movies and that was "fake" violence.

Peter returned to his desk. “That man's body will tell us everything. Rabbit, Steve, I want you both at gate to accept delivery in the next hour. Take the body to Lab number 12. I'll be waiting for it. Micheal since I know it won't disturb you, I trust I can count on you to help with the dissection.” Micheal nodded affirmative. 

“Hatchworth, Sam, why don't you both go make some sandwiches and tea for when we are done.” Micheal offered seeing how pale Sam looked. Best to not involve him in this messy part.

The body was delivered on time in a black bag. Though Peter would never mention it, money had a way of getting around things that tended to be illegal. That coroner would be enjoying a new sports car or diamond encrusted Rolex watch. 

The body of the man was laid out on the table in the lab. The first thing Peter did was wipe every inch of flesh with a special cloth, picking up every partial on the skin that he could. As he examined the findings under the microscope, Michael had the task of removing the finger and toe nails and bringing them over to be checked as well. Even the smallest speck of dirt could help indicate where the man had been recently.

“This is interesting. Lava rock, redwood bark, black soil grains, bedrock dust...hmm.” Peter mused quietly. “and a boat.”

After several minutes of deafening silence in the lab Micheal spoke. "Any ideas sir?" 

“Perhaps, let me double check something.” Peter began to type quickly. These findings pointed to Washington state. Peter quickly cross checked the area with any reports of strange happenings. “Here, I would bet all the blue matter in the manor that they are here, Thornewood Castle, in Lakewood Washington. A private residence with an unusual amount of security and a long history of strange happenings. Currently it is owned by Lady Annette Du Franks and her son, James Delward Du Franks.”

“The Du Franks?” Micheal frowned. Everyone know about the extremely rich and eccentric family living in the pacific northwest. They were so eccentric that the Walter manor seemed almost normal by comparison. The castle was an old Victorian build. Brick and stone exterior, situated on a lonely and isolated hill, next to a river and nestled between the mountains. “I remember a few years back. Those gorillas they had on the property gardens got out. Killed that kid down by the river.” Micheal shook his head. That story had disappeared quickly from the news. The Du Franks wealth was good for making things disappear.

“The Du Franks are well known for collecting and hunting rare animals. It would not be a much of a leap in thinking that they would collect singing robots and people as well.” Peter sighed. This would require planning and cleverness. Going toe to toe with the Du Franks would be dangerous.

“I'll see what I can do. Perhaps we can get the blue prints for the mansion, that at least would be a start. Go get some rest Micheal. I can take it from here.” Peter dismissed Micheal as he continued to type away on the computer. Micheal merely nodded, removed his rubber gloves and went to scrub up while fighting back yawn after yawn. He had not realized just how long he had been up. The manor was quiet and dark. It must be well past midnight, Micheal mused but as he made his way back to his room, his stomach grumbled with hungry. Micheal made a detour to the kitchen. A pile of sandwiches were arranged neatly on a plate on the counter. Next to the plate, a note with his name on it.

Micheal,

Thought you might be hungry. Made you some food. Don't worry, I “helped” Hatchworth make them, so they are all good.  
Sweet dreams,  
Sam and Hatchworth

Micheal smiled at the note taking a sandwich from the top and biting into it. He nodded, it was pretty good. Peanut butter and raspberry jam from the taste of it. Carrying the plate in one hand and the sandwich he was eating in the other hand, he headed to his room. Thankful that there were no doors to open. Walking into his room, he blinked surprised. He was not expecting to see Rabbit on his bed. “Rabbit?” He called out softly, she appeared to be in stasis.

Her optics blinked on. “Any news? D-d-did Peter have any ideas?”

Micheal put the plate down and shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth chewing thoroughly before answering the robot.

“Peter's not 100% sure but he thinks he might know where they are.” Micheal said quietly.

Rabbit immediately leaped to her feet. “Then w-w-what are we waiting for?” She took a deep breath in and Micheal jumped over the bed and slapped his hand across her mouth, stopping any sound. “Do not activate your emergency siren!” He sternly requested. Rabbit nodded and he removed his hand.

Rabbit looked sadly at Micheal, then confused. “But if w-w-we know where they are w-w-why are we waiting!?” She demanded, getting angry. “Don't you care a-a-about what they might be doing to The Spine? Or David?”

Micheal was taken aback. “Rabbit of course I care! You know I care!” It was Micheal's turn to feel hurt by Rabbit accusations. “Who every these people are, they have shown they can take you offline with no real effort and if Steve hadn't used his fire tricks, and in the process hurt himself protecting us, there is a good chance that Steve, Sam and I would be dead right now. Is that what you want Rabbit? For all of us to blindly charge in and be terminated?” He used a word that meant destruction to automation and humans alike. 

Oil leaked down Rabbit's eyes and Micheal felt horrible. He was tried and stressed but that was no reason to yell at Rabbit. She had meant well. She just wanted her family back. He wanted them back too, it hurt that she doubted him.

Micheal grabbed a rag from his desk and offered it to Rabbit. She took it, quietly dabbing at the oil dripping from her eyes. 

Micheal took a seat besides Rabbit on the bed. “Please don't cry Rabbit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. We will get them back as soon as we have a plan and Peter is working on a plan right now.” 

“Really? Peter's w-w-working on a plan?” She looked up at him smiling now. Micheal nodded.

“I don't think he'll sleep until he figures something out. But in the mean time we should get some rest its been a very long day.” Micheal said and Rabbit got to her feet no longer feeling quite so bad. Walter the 6th could do anything. Any plan he came up with would work. She knew it would.

She handed the rag back to Micheal. “Okay, see you in the morning.” Rabbit said with a smile and began to walk out of the room. But she stopped at the door frame. “Micheal?” She said his name seriously, looking back at him. 

He looked up at her from where he was sitting taking off his shoes. When she had his attention Rabbit gave him a bright smile and apologized. “I'm sorry I said you didn't care. I know you do.” 

He smiled just as brightly back. “Goodnight Rabbit.”

And with that Rabbit went into the hall with a spring in her step. Micheal forgave her. Peter was coming up with a plan and soon Spine would be home, David too. Rabbit stopped suddenly at that thought and made a left at the hallway intersection instead of a right to her room. She would check on Bunny first, then she would get a few hours of stasis in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have to change the rating on this to a bit more mature because of violence in the future chapters being a possibility, unless I figure something else out.

The Spine snapped his photo receptors opened. Something had change, he could feel it. With a quick check that David was alright, but still sleeping, the Spine got up and moved over to the high tech polymer glass. 

The walkway was no longer dark as far as the eye could see. In fact a few cages away it was brightly lit up. The Spine could make out seven forms coming their way. He zoomed in with his advanced photo receptors. Six of the forms appeared to be robots. Silver automatons that had a slight green glow in their chests. Green cores, green matter was known for being unstable. The Spine frowned. These robots were just things, obedient things that followed orders and that made them dangerous.

The seventh form was a human, and a mound of muscular flesh at that. He stood next to a cart that appeared to be pulled by some kind of blueish grey oxen. They stopped at the next cage window and the walkway lighting up as they moved from space to space, returning to inky darkness when the group moved on. The Spine watched as the glass dropped. Four of the robots suddenly glowed like giant Tesla coils, arching green electricity painfully at whatever was in that cage. The Spine could hear something shrieking. The other three robots seemed concerned with cleaning and feeding. 

The Spine watched this routine repeat two more times before going to wake David. 

“David,” The Spine shook his shoulder gently. “Wake up, someone is coming.”

David blinked the sleep from his eyes and was surprisingly quick at becoming alert and awake. “What should we do?” He asked. He could hear them now; the sounds of many footsteps drawing closer, David went to stand.

“No, sit back down.” The Spine ordered with a tone of voice David had never heard him use before. David obeyed sitting back down into the hay. The Spine came to stand between David and the window. “Stay silent. Don’t call any attention to yourself. Understood?” Spine continued speaking but his focus was on the wall of glass and the light that had suddenly appeared outside it. 

David nodded as he marveled at the Spine. He knew the stories of course. The Spine had been in combat before, had been captured, tortured but things like that David never even thought about day to day. The Spine never seemed to show any kind of distress that a human would from surviving such things. He was always smiling, always singing, and always ready to help. Sometimes frustrated with Rabbit’s antics but David had never seen this side of the Spine before. He was a solider and he was ready to fight once more. Should it come to that.

The window suddenly began to slide open and a mechanical voice filled the air. “Collectable 2403 stand back from the window.”

The four arching electric robots were the first into the room making a line at the window with just enough space for the other robots to enter. One robot had tanks on its back and quickly refilled the water bottle. At least that was one less worry. The second appeared to clean the floor and the window in a very quick manner before setting down an empty metal bucket in the corner of the room. 

The third robot came close to David’s spot on the hay. The Spine had not moved but David flinched as the robot dropped a box of cereal close to him. The Spine gave David credit, he had flinched but he had not made a sound. The three cleaning bots returned to the walkway outside the glass. The arching electricity robots powered down. David gave a sigh of relief that was a bit too soon as the man with the robots finally looked in. He was over six feet tall with muscles that had to be from steroid abuse. He could be a professional weight lifter, body guard or wrestler with a physic like that. 

“So you are the new toy?” He spoke English with a thick accent. Russian perhaps, David thought.

The Spine merely looked at the man not speaking in reply. He had seen men like this before. The evil and cruelty shone in his eyes. 

“Nothing to say? Perhaps you don’t speak unless you are singing?” The man came closer, getting into the Spine’s face. “You should sing a song for me, toy.”

The Spine frowned but did not move. The man looked over his shoulder making eye contact with David, and then he looked back into the Spine’s face. “You no want to talk? Perhaps playing with your human will make you talk or I’ll make him scream. He’s cute, like baby deer. Bet he screams like one.” The man moved to go past the Spine to David. 

David was shivering, but the man got no closer as the Spine put his arm out, blocking the man’s way. “Leave him alone.” The Spine said his voice colder than an ice covered mountain. His photo receptors which were usually so bright were as dark as chiseled emeralds. For a moment they just stared at each other before the man backed off. “Lucky for you I still have much work to do today.” He wasn’t lying and the Spine knew just how lucky it truly was. Before the window came back up a tool box was placed inside the room. “For your needs.” Was all the man said but his tone was mocking. 

The Spine continued to stand still watching the locked polymer glass until everything was dark again and he was certain the man was gone. “Are you alright David?” He asked quietly looking at his technician. 

David nodded, “Thanks to you. That look he was giving me. I didn’t like it.” David frowned looking at the glass.

The Spine vented some steam from his neck letting his boiler calm down a bit. “I didn’t like it either.” He said softly after a moment. The Spine knew exactly what that look meant. He had seen it before. He knew what, generally speaking, that man wanted to do with and to David but since David didn’t seem to know what that was; Spine certainly wasn’t going to tell him. It would only frighten him more.

David turned the box of cereal over in his hands. It appeared to be sealed and still in date. He was terribly hungry but there was something else he needed to do and he assumed that was why an empty bucket had been left in the far corner of the room. “Spine?” David said barely above a whisper, his cheeks blushing pink. “I kind of need to um…use the bathroom.”

Spine smiled gently at his friend. “Would you feel better if I turned around?” While he never understood why human’s tended to be embarrassed by such a natural thing, the Spine would respect it.

David nodded and went over to the bucket. The Spine turned away and waited patiently while the tinkling of water falling into the metal bucket filled the air. The Spine did not turn back around until David returned to his side. The Spine smiled and offered David the cereal box that he had opened. David dug in with his hands. It was a plain, bland tasting fiber cereal but it was full of daily vitamins and minerals the human body needed to function. David only ate a few handfuls, choosing to save the rest for now. He had to admit, after getting some food in his system he was feeling better. He laid back in the hay looking up at the ceiling high above him. Then he narrowed his eyes at something he saw. “Spine? What’s that behind the lights?” He asked pointing upward to the far side just below where the ceiling met the wall. The Spine looked. “It appears to be a ventilation system. It looks to be about one foot high by three feet long.”

David suddenly grinned like a cat that got the canary. “Your head could fit.”

The Spine smirked at that, “Are you forming a plan?” 

David got up and went to check the tool box to see what they had to work with. “I don’t have one yet. Just ideas.”

The Spine smiled at that. David was imaginative. It may take some time but together they might be able to come up with something.


	7. Chapter 7

Rabbit skipped down the hall humming brightly to herself. Peter would be able to fix it. He always came up with ideas that fixed everything. Her trust in Peter the 6th was unwavering. After all he had helped Rabbit become the Rabbit she was now and she loved it. She finally felt right, just like Pappy's drawings of her all those years ago. Peter the 6th would think of a way to save everyone, she just knew it.

Rabbit slowed her pace and hushed her humming as she came upon the door frame that led into Isabella’s room.   
Isabella “Bunny” Bennett’s room was lovely in its mismatch of styles and furniture. Rabbit had helped her to decorate it when she had moved in. After all, Bunny was the first female technician Rabbit had ever had just for her own use. Therefore Bunny was very special to Rabbit and deserved the best the manor could offer.

Old posters from the world’s fair of the steam man band as well as pictures of Rabbit’s schematics littered the wall and floor around a lab table against the one wall. Paint, glitter and wads of colorful tissue paper splattered another corner of the room. Affectionately dub the Wreck it Art corner. Bunny had a few things from her childhood around. A dress up costume box she had been too sentimental to dispose of and a jewelry box full of beautiful but fake, plastic jewelry. There was a solid oak dresser that had belonged to Miss Wanda and an antique wrought iron mirror that had belonged to Rabbit’s Ma. Rabbit was happy to see someone using the mirror again, especially when they dressed up for tea parties from Bunny’s costume box of imagination.

Next to the queen sized four post bed was a little table with Bunny’s most precious position on it. A black music box with a silver unicorn and music notes on the top. Inside it was a picture of her family from when the twins parents had still been alive. It played somewhere over the rainbow, a song Rabbit could remember when it was written. 

Mix and match scrap fabric drapes hung from the posts of the bed but they were pulled back and open. Rabbit had insisted that she and Bunny have a way to hide for the special girl’s only chats they had and in a manor with no doors it was the perfect solution. More than once the glow of flashlight could be seen behind the curtains as well as the giggling and gossip fluttering down the hall.

As Rabbit stepped into the room a long neck rose up, like a snake and bright blue eyes glowing in the dark from the bed.   
[Who goes there?] GG demanded, messaging Rabbit through the wifi.

Rabbit smiled a bit, GG knew who she was talking to but was taking her job of watching over/ protecting Bunny very seriously. [At ease GG, it’s me R-R-Rabbit.] 

[Oh good, I was waiting for someone to come take over for me. I’m going to bed.] GG stretched like a cat, standing up on the bed then jumping off, her little metal hooves clicking along the floor as she pranced over to where Rabbit was standing.

Rabbit frowned, she hadn’t intended on taking over the duty of watching Bunny sleep. [GG, I w-w-wasn’t I was j-j-just…]

[Can’t hear you!] GG interrupted the electric communication and broke out into a run, dashing easily past Rabbit at the doorway. The little giraffe's laughter echoing away as she galloped down the hallway and out of sight.

Rabbit flushed some steam from her cheeks. That little giraffe could be an annoying handful sometimes. Rabbit didn’t realize it but GG acted a lot like she did and sometimes Rabbit when working with GG had to be more serious like the Spine was with her. 

Rabbit crept closer to the sleeping form on the bed. She was much heavier than GG and there was a good chance she might wake Bunny if she wasn’t careful. Bunny was pretty cute for a human. Her long brown hair with blond highlights sparked in the low light coming in from the window. Her skin was pale and she was snoozing softly. Rabbit debated sleeping nearby the bed on one of the chairs in the room, but after looking around there was only one chair that would hold her weight. Rabbit narrowed her eyes at the lumpy red high backed chair. She’d have to burn that chair later. It wasn’t allowed in here, obviously taking advantage of Bunny’s emotional state to try to get someone to sit on it. 

Rabbit frowned, pointed her fingers at her photo receptors then at the chair. She was watching it and she wanted it to know she was watching it.

Without a chair to sit on Rabbit decided on the next best thing as she slowly sat down on the side of the bed. It creaked loudly under her weight but gently Rabbit swung her legs up and laid down beside a snoozing Isabella. She mumbled incoherently and rolled close to the Rabbit, her body sensing the warmth coming from Rabbit’s boiler. 

Rabbit froze for a moment but Bunny did not wake. She muttered a bit more but remained in blissful slumber, cuddling close to Rabbit. Rabbit released a small sigh of steam from her mouth and slowly wrapped her arms around Bunny. Moving a stray hair from Bunny’s face Rabbit looked at her. In that moment Rabbit realized just how tired she really was. While none of the Walter robots had to sleep, stasis was a comforting place of existence to be. Stasis seemed so good right now and she would be here if Bunny needed her. Rabbit settled down and blinked off her photo receptors. 

[Status Night Time Regulation…Stasis initiating in 30 seconds…accept/override?] her system flashed in her mind. 

[Accept.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for reading this and leaving comments and kudos. Thank you! I cannot begin to express how much it means to me.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam watched the clouds play hide and seek with the moon in the night sky. The stars twinkling there hellos to the world below. He should have been in bed hours ago but no matter what he did he could not sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw that man being killed, which only led him into thinking about all the horrible things that could be happening to David and the Spine at this very moment. Sam sighed and continued walking. He had taken to walking the long hallways of the manor in an effort to either calm down enough or tire himself out enough to finally sleep. He had no destination in mind but on nights like this he would often find his way to the kitchen for some warm milk.

As he wandered the hallways, he didn’t see the little blue lights notice him. Photo optics attached to a little silver giraffe who hurried away into the shadows.

Sam continued his aimless wandering, sighing here and there, looking out windows at the dark sky and looking at the same paintings he saw every day. Yet that art works seemed so different in the dark. Sam always made a point of wandering away from the bedroom area on nights he was too upset to sleep. He was afraid he would disturb those who could sleep and he certainly wouldn’t want to be accused of looking into bed rooms, being a creep.

Almost on autopilot Sam had made his way to the small side kitchen. It used to be the servants kitchen back when the robots were first built but the close family members who lived here, so basically the human band members, the robots and the robot’s main technicians, found this little room to be the most comfortable.

A ghost of a smile passed Sam’s lips. Some mornings it could be downright cramped in this little kitchen. Steve and Michael trying to make breakfast for everyone, while avoiding the robots getting water and sometimes just excitedly being in the way. GG seemed to enjoy trying to be a tripping hazard. Chelsea and Camilla would be getting coffee along with Bunny and himself. David always wrinkled his nose at the coffee but The Spine always seemed to have a cup of hot tea ready for his technician. Sam didn’t bother putting on the lights as he went to the fridge and pulled out the milk container.

This was a room filled with love.

Sam unfastened the bottom cabinet and took out the small sauce pan. Placing it on the stove he estimated how much milk was needed for a cup before turning the heat on low and putting the milk back in the fridge. Sam stirred the warming milk letting his mind wander once more in the silence around him.

“Sam?” A voice called from behind him.

Sam gave out a yelp and turned to face the speaker, brandishing the wooden spoon like a weapon. Hatchworth merely looked at him. Sam sighed, “Geez Hatchworth, you scared me.” Sam spoke quietly and put the spoon down.

Although he was unsure why Sam was whispering Hatchworth dropped the volume of his voice to match Sam’s. “Is something wrong? You should be sleeping.” Hatchworth asked concerned. GG had been right to wake him from stasis. Sam did not look well at all. He was paler than he should be and his eyes were blood shot with dark circles under them.

Sam pulled a mug from the upper cabinet, poured his warm milk into it and turned off the stove. He pulled out a chair at the little table and sat down.

“Sam?” Hatchworth prompted gently after a few minutes of Sam just sitting there quietly looking into his milk. His technician was not acting normal at all.

A tear dripped into Sam's milk before he realized he was crying. He went to reach for a napkin only to see Hatchworth was beside him already offering one. “Thanks Hatchy.” He mumbled softly taking the offered napkin and dabbing at his eyes.

“What's wrong Sam?” Hatchworth asked again, worry in his voice.

Sam blinked at his friend. At first he wasn't sure what to say. It should be obvious what was wrong but then he remembered Hatchworth was very dedicated to each family member in an individual way. Of course he would be worried something was wrong with Sam first and for more.

“I'm scared Hatchworth. What if whoever took David and the Spine is hurting them right now? I mean they killed their own person just because they could. They could be...doing such bad things. The Spine... I know he can survive a lot. I've heard the stories but David? Living here I think we forget just how breakable we humans are compared to automatons. What if we never see them again?” Sam had started crying fully now and it took a moment to registrar that at some point while he was blubbering, Hatchworth had pulled him into a hug and was gently holding him. Letting Sam feel the warmth of his boiler and take comfort in it. “Shhh Sam. It will be alright. We can't give up hope. And I know all about having hope. No matter what happens, we will get through it together as a family.”

It was true, for 70 years locked in the vault under the manor, all Hatchworth had was hope. Hope that he would be freed the next minute or hour or day. It was what kept him going.

Once Sam had calmed down enough to pull away from the hug, Hatchworth gave him a playful smile. “Come on time for bed.”

Sam shook his head. “I can't sleep.”

“We'll see about that. Finish your milk.” Hatchworth said with a twinkle in his blue photo receptors. Sam chugged the rest of the milk and went to wash out the mug when Hatchworth stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. “I will take care of the dishes after you are asleep.”

Giving Sam no room to argue Hatchworth softly pulled on his friend's arm. Sam followed, his body too tried to put up any resistance to being lead back to his room.

Sam crawled into his bed vaguely aware of Hatchworth sitting down at his desk. The heavy wood chair turned outward to face Sam's bed. Sam sighed and tried to get comfortable but sleep eluded him.

Slowly he became aware that was Hatchworth singing a lullaby. It was so soft and soothing. At first Sam could do nothing but listen to the song thinking it would end soon but the sweet melody just kept floating in the air and repeating. The song spoke of love and comfort and safety and protection. Hatchworth showed no signs that he planned to stop singing to Sam, so closing his eyes, Sam let his mind relax. Every time a scary thought or image came into his head Hatchworth's song chased it away.

Sam sighed deeply a few times and slipped into a dreamless sleep. Protect by Hatchworth's cradle song.

Only when he was sure Sam was sleeping deeply did Hatchworth get up. He would clean the dishes in the kitchen then return to spend the rest of the night here by Sam's bedside. Hatchworth smiled as he tip toed out of the room. That had been Miss Wanda's favorite lullaby. He used to sing it to her every night. It felt good to sing it again to someone he cared so much for.


	9. Chapter 9

David was lying on his back in the hay looking up at the ceiling. His mind was wandering. There were ideas in his head but so far nothing that could be called a plan. The Spine leaned against the far wall keeping his photo receptors trained on the glass. He was so still that David thought he must have fallen into stasis. David hated to admit it but he was getting rather bored just lying there in silence. He didn’t have an internal clock like the Spine did but he was pretty sure another couple of hours had passed.

After a few more minutes David sat up, gave his arms a stretch and crossing his legs. Looking around he decided to carefully pick up the Spine’s guitar. As he did so he glanced up at the Spine but his metallic friend had not moved. David ran his hands over the smooth lacquered wood. He had always wanted to learn to play music. He just never had the chance. His parents every year since he had started to ask always told him, next year. He could learn music next year but for now he had to study his advanced scientific theory and mathematics. Music was one of the reasons the twins had jumped at the chance to apply to work at Walter Robotics. That and to work with super amazing robots. The wow factor never really wore off, no matter how many times he was elbow deep in the Spine’s chest.

David lifted the guitar gently into his lap, setting it over his thigh. He put his fingers on the stings in a shape he had often seen the Spine do. With one final glance that the Spine was still in stasis he quietly brought his right hand down to strum.

The soft but very sour note that filled the air made David wrinkle his nose. That was not right. The Spine still hadn’t moved so David quietly tried plucking each string until he found the bad note. Then he tried moving his finger up or down the fret board until a clear and correct note sounded.

It took quite a few minutes but when he finally got a note right and it sang out from the guitar David smiled…at least until he heard the quiet chuckling coming from The Spine.

David snapped his head up looking towards the Spine who, other than his chest shaking with held in laughter, still had not moved. “I thought you were in stasis.” David said with a frown blushing. He wasn’t sure what felt worse. The Spine catching him in his feeble attempts to play music or the fact he was laughing at him.

The Spine looked over at his technician, happiness gleaming in his green photo receptors. He had no idea David was interested in playing music! “I’ve been awake since the first bad note. It’s a learned response from many years of Rabbit messing around with the musical equipment.” The Spine’s smile faded when he saw David had put down the Spine’s famous black guitar and wasn’t looking at him. David’s gaze was fixated on the stone floor.

The Spine came over and knelled near his friend. “David?” He questioned quietly.

David still wouldn’t look at him and his cheeks were all red like he had a fever. In a voice barely above a whisper he said. “I know I can’t play music, you didn’t have to laugh at me Spine.”

The Spine sighed, venting some steam from his back, angry at himself. Of course David would think that he had been laughing at him. That was a normal conclusion for a human given the situation. Putting a gentle hand on David’s shoulder, the Spine spoke. “David, I wasn’t laughing at you. I was just so very happy that it came out as laughter. I had no idea you had an interest in music. Most of the times when we sing around the manor, the Walter workers act like we are annoying them. You did a very good for never playing guitar before?” The last word came out as a question. Though the Spine was 98% sure of the answer.

David nodded and quickly wiped a tear away with his thumb before looking at the Spine. “I’ve always wanted to play music, Bunny has too, but our parents always said no. So we just…stopped dreaming, especially after our folks died.”

The Spine didn’t like to hear that. Human’s needed to have dreams. A human without dreams was like a night sky without stars. They needed to feel things.

David continued, “Though sometimes Bunny sneaks into the smaller ballroom on the second floor at night and plays around on the piano in there. She thinks no one knows.” David had a slight smirk on the corner of his mouth, but it dropped away as he continued. “But you and Michael have the only guitars and well…I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have touched it.” David apologized, frowned slightly.

A moment later David found the guitar placed back into his lap and the Spine sitting on the hay next to him, “Let’s start with the four main chords.” Spine said giving David an encouraging smile.

David broke into the biggest grin the Spine had ever seen his technician have. Like a child who was being given a pony, a puppy, and all the cupcakes they could eat all at the same time. “Really!? You’ll teach me?” David couldn’t hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

Spine nodded, “For as long as you like. Any song you think you might want to learn first?” Being over one hundred years old the Spine had quite a large musical vocabulary. He could play almost any song that had been created in the past 100 years.

“Rex Marksley!” David said with no hesitation. “It’s one of my favorites but you guys don’t sing it much anymore.” David said, fingers itching to start playing the strings. 

“It’s one of my favorites too, but the fan’s tastes seem to have changed over the years so we don’t do it anymore. It’s a very good first song.” The Spine assured. “Now the first chord is A chord and you shape it like this on the guitar.” The Spine demonstrated and David copied.

They continued to practice until David’s fingers were too sore to keep going. Even though David worked with his hands all day long, music callouses on the finger tips took time to develop. After that they just talked about music which led into talking about the band. “You should have heard some of our earliest songs. I think you might have like them.” Spine smiled, thinking about some of the very first performances they did in the park and zoo.

“That’s when Rabbit was different right? And The Jon was around?” David asked and the Spine nodded yes to both questions.

“I think you would have liked The Jon very much. I know he would have liked you.” Spine chuckled thinking of his younger brother. Though to be fair there were very few people that The Jon didn’t like.

David bit his lower lip, now was as good a time as any to ask. “ Spine, I know that in the manor asking questions is taboo and you don’t have to answer me but…What happened to The Jon? No one talks about him.”

The Spine put his hands behind his head as he leaned against the wall. If David’s question had upset him the Spine didn’t show it. “The Jon, he was always special, from the very moment he was first switched on. You know about Hatchworth’s blue matter core leak?” Spine asked, glancing sideways at David who nodded. “The Jon’s core, did not leak so much as it became a portal to Kazoo land.” 

David blinked, “Wait that's actually a real place? Rabbit mentioned Kazoo land once to Hatchworth but got super-secret hush hush when she saw me in the hallway. I thought it was just something she made up.”

“Well notwithstanding the cute name Kazoo land is actually quite a dangerous place for the most part. The Jon kept telling us how at night he would go to Kazoo land, everything he saw there and how he was made the Mayor of Biscuit Town. Every morning he would have a new story to tell us from the night before. We used some of his stories in the song Make Believe. But…Automatons cannot dream David, we replay memories sometimes accidentally, but we cannot alter them. But The Jon was talking about things he truly experienced and the more he ‘dreamed in Kazoo land’ the less he seemed to function here with us.”

The Spine sighed sadly. “I was the first to notice it. Sometimes in the middle of speaking The Jon would just stop and go silent. His photo receptors open but unseeing anything. Elderly Peter the 4th and Peter the 5th tried everything they could think of but they couldn’t fix him. One morning, The Jon just didn’t wake up from stasis. They tried everything to wake him and we tried everything but The Jon just, wasn’t in there anymore. Peter the 5th said it looked like all his memory files had been copied over. It was as if his mind and blue matter core was in Kazoo land but his body was left here with us.”

David's heart ached for his friend, this was heavy stuff. He wasn’t sure if he should ask the Spine to continue, but The Spine seemed to sense David's thoughts and did. “You know the room on the 3rd floor marked quesadilla room keep out?” David nodded. He had only seen it one time. The twins had just been hired the day before as the new technicians. He had been going up to the attic with Bunny and Rabbit, looking for Rabbit’s old photo albums. It was the last room on the left as you came up the stair case on the third floor. The little plastic quesadilla lights hung around the door frame were enticing, Bunny wanted to look in, he had too but the bold KEEP OUT! painted on the wall before the doorway and the sad look in Rabbit’s eyes had stopped them.

“He’s in there, lying on his bed, next to his rocking horse quesadilla and several piñatas, still sleeping. Peter the 5th thought that maybe someday he might come back to us.” The Spine vented a little puff from his cheeks and picked his next words carefully. “When we get home. I’ll introduce you.” The Spine had made sure to say When they got home and not If. 

David nodded, “I would like that. I would like that very much and thank you for telling me everything.”

The Spine smiled. Sure some secrets of the Walters should be kept but not this one and not from David. The Jon should be remembered and should meet new people. Even if it was while he was sleeping.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of the longest chapters I have written so far. I hope no one minds.

Peter Walters the 6th tapped on his computer screen. The more he had discovered about the Du Franks and the complex they lived in the more worried he was becoming. And the castle of the Du Franks was indeed a complex. The schematics he had been able to ghost from several sources indicated a horror chamber of labyrinthine proportions build underneath the castle. 

Holding cells, dozens of them, lined the deeper layers of the earth under the building, cut out of the very bedrock on which the house sat. The highly advanced mechanical mechanisms outlined in the diagrams would indicate that any holding box, at any time, could be moved to any position. There was a strong cable and piston system that would also allow the boxes to be lifted into any room of the castle desired. 

Peter lifted his keyhole mask and rubbed the space where his face would be beneath it before replacing this mask. This technology rivaled what was being created at Walter Robotics and Technology. He was not sure what company was behind these advanced systems but with enough time he would be able to hack into it. He just had never seen anything quite like these systems before, it was unique.

Not only was the complex mechanically advanced, there were guards stationed several miles down the road. Guard shacks could be found on the North side, one on the South side, one on the East side and one on the West side of the castle. Each area had regular patrols. And while none of the patrols went within one mile of the actual building, getting into the complex without being seen would be a challenge. But there might be a way.

Peter looked over all the information he had gathered on the Du Franks. The son was nothing other than a spoiled brat. Any collectable he wanted, he became obsessed with, he seemed to always get his grubby hands on and he had no trouble accepting things under strange circumstances. If money didn’t get what he wanted then he seemed to have an unusual amount of good luck in acquiring things.

He wanted a DeLorean car and the elderly owner wouldn’t sell? The owner was found dead a few days later and the entire Estate was bought by Mrs. Du Franks, just to give that car to her son.

The same thing happened with a baseball card collection, a pair of white race horses, a pirate coin collection, a tropical bird, several famous paintings and antique furniture.

He sighed, he would give all parties concerned a few more hours of sleep before relaying the information he had discovered. He wasn’t tired yet, in fact in his office/ lab / bedroom, Peter the 6th was rarely ever tired. This room had absorbed so much blue matter over the years, giving it unusual time distorting properties. It was the main reason that he never let anyone in unless it was a sever emergency. He much preferred to keep everyone normal away and safe from any of the time altering affects. Peter was much older than he looked. Physically he was still in his early 30’s but actually he was entering his mid 70’s. He had asked the robots to stop celebrating his birthday around forty years ago because it didn’t seem to matter that much anymore. But they knew how old he really was, even if no one else living in the manor did. 

Peter often wondered if one day in the distant future, it would just be him and the robots left. 

****************************************************************************

Bunny rolled over and gave a big stretch. For a few precious moments the world was perfect and right. Until her hand bumped the metal form beside her. The slight touch brought Rabbit online and she clicked on her photo receptors to look at Bunny. “G’morning Bunny.” She mumbled sounding tired. In reality Rabbit’s voice box just needed a few minutes to warm up. 

Bunny looked a bit confused but smiled warmly at her friend. This wasn’t the first time she had awoken next to Rabbit. “Good morning Rabbit, I…” Then her blue eyes widened as the memory of yesterday hit her conscious mind with the full speed of a steam engine. Her lower lip began to quiver, tears already forming on the edges of her eyes.

Rabbit’s smiled faulted and fell. “Oh no, n-n-no no no. Don’t cry Bunny.” Rabbit pulled her quickly into a hug. “Peter’s found where they are and he’s m-m-making a plan right now. We’re g-g-gonna get David and The Spine back. So please, don’t cry a-a-anymore.” 

Bunny sniffed. “Really?” she asked looking up at Rabbit so hopeful.

“Really really lemon squeesy.” Rabbit promised, observing at a very sad Bunny. 

Rabbit hated how unhappy her human looked so thinking logically Rabbit leaned down and licked a tear drop off Bunny’s cheek eliciting both an Eww and a giggle from her technician. Rabbit clicked her tongue a bit at the salt and sweat that her mouth sensors registered. “You need a bath.” She scolded her human.

Bunny nodded and got off the bed. Rabbit smiled at her. “I’ll run the bath, you get a towel.” She hopped off the bed and hurried over to Bunny’s bathroom before she could argue. The bathrooms in the manor also had no doors but curtains had been hung in the doorways for privacy. Bunny sighed and grabbed a towel from the dresser while wiggling out of her night shirt on the way to the tub. This wouldn’t be her first bath with Rabbit either, not that she really minded.

She has asked the Spine about it once. Why Rabbit seemed so concerned with her health and happiness? After all at the time, Rabbit had only known Bunny for a week. 

He had replied that, Rabbit usually was the main care taker of all the little Walters growing up. Something that surprised Bunny as Rabbit always seemed so rough and tumble. The Spine had merely smiled and said Rabbit is very gentle when she wants to be and hovering was one of the ways she showed she cared, but if it bothered Bunny he would speak to Rabbit about it, as he understood that things such as bathing, pooping, sleeping, etc. were sensitive subjects to humans. 

Bunny had asked him not to. Now that she understood Rabbits cognitive process behind it, she was more than willing to let Rabbit fuss her and after the novelty of Bunny wore off a bit Rabbit didn’t hover nearly as much. At least as far as Bunny knew. Bunny had no idea that almost every night Rabbit checked on her, just like her brother The Spine checked on David and Hatchworth watched over Sam. 

“Bath’s ready!” Rabbit declared as Bunny came into the bathroom. The large tub was full of slightly steaming warm water and bubbles. 

Bunny slipped out of the rest of her night clothes and slid into the warm water with a sigh. Her body aching deeply and the only thing keeping her from bursting into tears again was Rabbit’s assurance she would see her brother again, that they would bring him home.  
Bunny closer her eyes and heard Rabbit moving around the bathroom room gathering things. “C-c-can I?” Rabbit asked sitting on a metal stool next to the bath. 

Bunny didn’t have to even open her eyes. She knew what Rabbit wanted. “Sure, want me to get it wet first?” she offered.

“C-c-could you?” Rabbit asked.

Bunny nodded and took a deep breath before splashing under the water in the deep claw foot tub. She was only under for a second, 2.34 seconds to be exact according to Rabbit’s internal clock, before breaking the surface again. Bunny’s hair was now soaked and she moved some of it out of her face before sitting back against the tub. A moment later she felt Rabbit’s gentle and delightfully scratchy touch rubbing shampoo into her scalp. Bunny sighed, as sounds of pure delight unconsciously slipped past her lips. Rabbit worked the suds and lather into her hair making sure to get every little bit. 

Head scratches, Bunny’s one true weakness. 

Rabbit loved it.

***************************************************************************

Sam yawned and did a full body stretch. He didn’t feel quite like getting up yet but the clock next to his bed blinked 7:34am. He really should get up. Putting his feet over the bed he gave another yawn before noticing Hatchworth in the chair by his desk. His blue optics glowing dimly in stasis and the night came back to Sam’s mind. He shook his head. He needed a shower and some food. Then he could start worrying properly.

The hot water of the shower soothed his aching body. He would have to thank Hatchworth, even with everything going on last night was the best sleep he had had in months. Maybe Hatchworth would let him record that lullaby. Sam frowned, no that was a silly, childish thought and he certainly couldn’t expect Hatchworth to sing to him every night. 

He would just enjoy the one good night of sleep and he could deal with the rest on his own. He dealt with a lot on his own growing up. He had to be the strong one. He just needed to find some fight left in his soul.

He turned off the hot water and just stood there for a moment leaning against the cool wall. He took a deep breath, grabbed his towel and stepped back out into his room. Ready to face the day and fight once more. Hatchworth stood waiting and Sam noticed that his bed had been made.

“Good morning Sam, did you sleep well?” Hatchworth asked looking his technician up and down. Sam certainly did look better than he had last night.

Sam nodded, “Yes, I did. Thank you…” Sam hesitated; Hatchworth was the one person he felt like he shouldn’t keep secrets from and vice versa. As his main technician they needed to trust each other fully.

Hatchworth noticed the pause. “What is it Sam?” He asked worry back in his voice.

Sam let out a sigh. “That was the best sleep I’ve had in months. That might be the best sleep I’ve had since moving into the manor.”

This surprised Hatchworth, Sam had moved in almost two years ago. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Sam shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you. I know you check on me at night. I fake that I am asleep because I don’t want to burden you or anyone else. Not being able to sleep…it’s my issues, no one should have to suffer or go out of there way for me.” Sam sniffed and mentally berated himself to keep it together.

Hatchworth hugged him suddenly, surprising Sam. “Sam you are my main technician and I am your robot but you are also my friend. Please talk to me about your worries, then a solution we might broach together.” 

Hatchworth’s boiler was bubbling inside, angry with himself. Two years his technician had been suffering and he never noticed! He used to be so good at understanding human feelings and reading the unspoken movements but that had been before the vault. All that time alone in the dark. Hatchworth knew he wasn’t quite the same automaton when he came out. Something besides just time, had been lost in that dark place.

“Do you think you might be willing to sing me that song some nights?” Sam’s shy request was barely above a whisper but Hatchworth heard it clearly.

Hatchworth squeezed Sam a little tighter. “Every night Sam. I will sing to you every night for as long as you want me to.” Hatchworth promised.

Sam smiled and laughed a little wiping at his face. Hatchworth was so awesome.

Hatchworth smiled brightly and tooted some steam from the pipe on his head, making Sam laugh a little more. His technician didn’t need to know that Hatchworth was venting steam created in his system by the self-anger Hatchworth had just been feeling. “Breakfast time.” He said cheerily to his human.

Hatchworth and Sam met Rabbit and Bunny on the way to the kitchen. They didn’t say anything but fell into a little group. Sam and Bunny walking in front with Rabbit and Hatchworth behind them. Sam wrapped his arm around Bunny’s shoulders as they walked, comforting her.

GG was lying in the doorway of the kitchen in a patch of sunlight that shone down from the high windows, forcing the group to carefully step over the little giraffe while she complaining they were blocking her light.

Steve was at the stove working on a large pan of eggs but he lacked his usual morning enthusiasm. Michael had just poured himself some coffee and looked as though he had not slept at all.

“Good mornings” were mumbled all around but this morning did not feel good.

Bunny started setting the table and Sam helped her by getting the silverware. Rabbit got the milk and juice out of the fridge and place it on the table before getting a glass of water for herself. Hatchworth brought over a few cereal box choices from the pantry before joining Rabbit in a tall refreshing glass of water. 

As Steve brought over the eggs people began taking their usual seats. The room was quiet. The air seemed heavy. Bunny out of habit or maybe out of hope had put down the place setting where David and the Spine always sat. “Thank you’s” were spoken softly as food was passed around the table. All eyes looked at least once at the empty seats at the table.

Most of the humans picked at their food, no one eating as much as usual. This room that always was so loud and full of life in the mornings was as quiet as a church.

“Ahem.”

At the unexpected sound every person at the kitchen table turned to the doorway. There was Peter Walters the 6th and standing a few feet behind him, quietly sobbing, were Chelsea and Camilla hugging each other for support. They had just returned and after some difficulty getting into the manor because of Qwerty and the lock down they had run into their boss on the way down the hall. He had filled them in on the situation.

“I have news.” Peter said solemnly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIDE NOTE! There is actually a gif of Rabbit, pre Bunny transition, licking the cheek of someone they like, making them laugh. I did NOT know that before I wrote my scene. I just assumed that would be something Rabbit/ Bunny would do. https://78.media.tumblr.com/e39e26a797fa6b0db7a3abfa6f4edb38/tumblr_mpuny6TK7c1st88gno2_400.gif


	11. Chapter 11

Thirty nine hours… The Spine’s internal clocked chimed. That was how long he and David had been trapped in this little room. While the Spine could handle being in such a place he was worried about David. Humans needed sunlight and stars and fresh air. Again the duo had lapsed into quiet company. Each with their own thoughts. 

David was having a bit more cereal when the room began to move again. His eyes immediately darted to the Spine. “You should drink some more water Spine.” He suggested. He wanted The Spine to be prepared just in case another marathon of singing was coming. 

The Spine did so then looked at David. “You should use the bathroom David. Just in case it will be a few more hours before we have privacy again.” He suggested.

David’s cheeks turned a bit pink, but this would be his fifth time using the metal bucket. He was getting use to it and the Spine had a point. If nature called he would not want to have to relieve himself in front of that horrible man child.

The Spine frowned slightly. He had noticed that the room was not moving the same way it had before. Right as David finished using the bucket, the room suddenly pivoted to the right, turning like a tea cup on a saucer. David lost his balance and fell. 

Landing in the Spine’s gently but strong hands. The Spine helped David to his feet steadying his friend as the room shook and rumbled much harder than before. They both ignored the tipped over bucket that had sloshed human waste water over part of the floor.

“This isn’t the same way as before.” David mused once he was steady on his feet. He looked out the dark window but unlike before no other boxes were passing them.

The Spine nodded. “We’re going someplace different.”

The room had begun it upward climb and with a whooshing sound rose into a new room locking into place. This was very different room from the first room they had been in. Unlike the french styled sitting room full animal heads with walls of red and gold. This room was dimly lit with blue walls, banks of electrical wires and computer setup that could rival almost anything at Walter Robotics. At least if it was clean. Empty soda bottles, greasy pizza boxes and candy wrappers covered most of the floor along with random piles of socks, tee shirts and underwear. Anime and gaming posters hung on the walls. There was a camera set up in the ceiling, linked into the computer and some microphones.

David looked over all that he could see. There was a wifi set up with high speed interfacing in the far back corner. “Spine.” He whispered softly pointing at the device. “Can you access it?” David asked as quietly as he could, uncertain if they were alone in the room. If the Spine could access the wifi, then he would be able to get a message to the manor.

The Spine shook his head slowly and placed his palm on the high tech polymer glass window. “This is blocking me. I can’t even feel the wifi signal.” The Spine hissed as some steam from his neck, aggravated. A possible way to summon assistance was right there and he could not access it.

“So we need to get the glass up while in this room.” David hummed slightly to himself deep in thought. “I have an idea, but I am not sure you are going to like it. It may not even work.”

The Spine nodded for David to continue. Anything at this point was worth a try. They might never get a chance like this again.

David’s eyes glanced over to the Spine famous black guitar. “After all he wants you to sing but if something happened to your guitar? He’d have to open the window to give you a new one to play. Like he opened it before.”

The Spine looked as though could cry and David quickly put up his hands and apologized. “I'm sorry. It was just a thought Spine. We don’t have to do it. We can come up with something else.”

The Spine picked up his guitar. It had been a gift long ago, from someone who had meant quite a lot to the Spine but now someone else who also means quite a lot to the Spine, was trapped here and now. This could be there only chance. So with determination, The Spine held his guitar out to David. “Here, do it quickly before anyone comes.” The Spine said, he couldn't bare the thought of breaking it himself.

David swallowed hard and nodded taking the guitar in his hands, he held it by the neck and swung it as hard as he could into the polymer glass. It splintered and snapped with a sorrowful twang and The Spine felt a drop of oil leak from his eye. He wiped it quickly away before David could see it.

“I’m sorry.” David said sadly, holding the busted guitar out to the automaton. The Spine could only nod cradling the instrument tenderly in his hands. “I will prepare a message. As soon as I have wifi access I will send it.”

The Spine said no more as they both could hear a door open someplace nearby. “Oh Spiiiiine!” the heavy set man with a lisp, called appearing on the side of the glass. ‘Time to sing for me! I want to show you off to all my ladies. I…WHAT DID YOU DO!?” He screeched pointing at the broken black guitar the Spine held. David had to cover his ears from the sound. He had no idea someone could yell that loudly.

The Spine shrugged. “It was an accident.” He said nonchalantly as if breaking instruments happened daily with them.

The man began to have a meltdown. Stomping his feet and crying like a 400 pound toddler. “It’s almost show time! How could you just have an "accident" with your famous guitar? I promised milady’s a private show with The Spine. I don’t understand!" The man gripped at his hair and made a wailing sound before turning his eyes sharply back at the cage. "You lie Spine! You would never break your guitar, no...This...This is YOUR fault! You don't want to share!” The man’s eyes snapped suddenly over to David, who was huddling in the corner. Hate sparkled in the man's eyes as he violently hit the glass, glaring at David. "You broke my collectable's collectable!"

David shivered under the man’s gaze and thunderous voice but The Spine stepped in front of David shielding him from the rage of the man who held them captive. “Please it was an accident. Do you have another one I could use?” The Spine asked calmly.

The man huffed and puffed, his face still red before screaming “MOTHER!” at the top of his lungs.

Soon the gravel like voice of his mother called into the room. “What is it?” She sounded so tired. David vague wondered what time it was.

“The Spine BROKE his guitar and he’s due to start playing any MINUTE for Miko, Aki, Tabby and Liza!” The man stomped his foot again and pouted.

“I’ll bring you the Elvis guitar. He can use that, can’t he? It is a working guitar.” She offered from the doorway.

“Oh yes mummy that would be perfect. Go get it.” He ordered his elderly mother with a wave of his hand.

She returned a few moments later with the guitar in one hand and the remote control in the other hand. “Promise you won’t break this one?” The man asked having calmed down considerable, the crisis averted.

“You have my word.” The Spine replied. This was it. It was all going to come down to a few precious seconds of hacking on the Spine’s part.

As soon as the window started to lift he pinged the wifi. It was encrypted and password protected. As the window continued to rise and the space became wider, the Spine did everything he could to get a signal through. The guitar was slipped quickly under and the glass began to close once more when his mind blinked: [Message Sent] just as his connection to the wifi was cut off.

The Spine picked up the guitar, careful not to smile as he started tuning the instrument. The woman had left the room and the man was at the computer clicking away. The Spine suddenly saw himself on multiple screens from multiple angles.

The man was typing quickly on his computer before speaking into a microphone. “Just as promised milady. The Spine is here to sing just for you.” His computer began to ding with several chat messages at once.

He swung his chair around and whispered harshly at the Spine. “Hurry up, then start with Love World of Love and don’t try anything stupid.” He warned the Spine before looking coldly at David. “Like yelling for help.”

He spun back around. “That’s right baby, I got the Spine to play just for you. Just to show you how much I love you.” he cooed into the microphone.

David held back a snort. It was easy to see that this man was wooing four different people in four different open chats at the same time and since none of them were using real pictures of themselves he doubted if any of them really were as attractive as there cartoon girl avatars showed.

The Spine began to sing. It was just like a little concert as the man’s fingers danced over the computer controls changing the lighting, camera angle and the sound as The Spine sung.

At least it wasn’t like before. The Spine got several breaks between songs while the man, whose name they still didn't know, chatted up his ladies online. Besides Love World of Love, The Spine was requested to play Starlight Starshine, Me and my baby, I don't have a name for it and Diamonds. Eventually one girl must have typed the right thing because he hung up with the others and just began to focusing on one chat. Seeming to forget that David and The Spine were still in the room as things began to get hot, heavy and sexual.

David sat in the hay and chose to look at the floor and then covered his ears when things became too loud. This was not something he wanted to see, hear or have any part of. The Spine, while still by the window in standby music mode, also focused on the floor.

The man finished, hung up with the girl and then began to browse the internet. When he finally turned around an hour or so later he seemed surprised to see The Spine still standing near the glass, ready to sing. "Oh right." he mumbled as he got up from his leather chair. "Good show Spine. You were a big hit with the ladies. But then again you always are, aren't you?" 

The Spine said nothing, choosing instead to just look at the man, green photo receptors glowing softly in the low light of the room.

"Who are you?" The Spine asked after a moment of the man just staring at him. 

The man smiled a broad yet smug grin. "Who am I?" he snorted as if the Spine was stupid."I'm your owner, your master, your patron of the arts. I am your GOD!" He emphasized that word, "You and your...technician. Will live or die by my whims...which reminds me." He looked at the broken guitar and then at David. "You still need to be punished for breaking that." His voice was cold and biting. David shivered involuntarily.

"Wait, please don't!" The Spine called after him but the man but he was already gone from view. A single click echoed in the cage and they dropped back into darkness, same as before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David abuse is coming soon, so this is your warning. I'm going to research some of the other teen stories on here to see how much is actually allowed.  
> All these comments and kudos want to make me write more, Thank you everyone for all your support and for just reading my story. :D
> 
> Also please note I am traveling this weekend, so your one chapter a day might be delayed. :) Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Peter Walters the 6th sat at the table. Holding the cup of coffee Michael had brought him. He did not drink it but found the warm cup between his hands to be a comfort of sorts. The room was as silent as a grave. Peter had just finished explaining all they had learned. 

“So how do we get in?” Steve asked breaking the silence. His voice was full of tension and he was flexing his arm muscles. His body language made it very clear he was prepared to seriously hurt anyone who got in there way. 

Peter signed, knowing the room was clinging to his every word. “There might be a way to get in completely undetected but it’s not something I am sure I am willing to do.”

Everyone in the room blinked for a moment just looking at each other. What could be so terrible that it would make Peter hesitate in a rescue effort? Suddenly everyone began to talk at once and the room became loud with voices all expressing different ideas and not listening to each other. Peter put his hand over her keyhole mask. It was impossible to follow the conversation. Right as he was about to shout at them to be quiet and listen, a several different ringing sounds filled the air.

Every cell phone had gone off at once but while the humans fumbled with there technology Rabbit’s photo optics glazing over slightly and in instant later she was laughing and shouting. “It’s from the Spine! He’s okay! David’s okay!” Rabbit grabbed Bunny into a hug and the human began to laugh and cry as well from joy as Rabbit lifted her off the ground.

Michael scrolled through the text alert. It contained only a brief message. 

-Please help-  
The message was followed by a wifi router gps location and several pictures. A picture of the cage, a close up of David sleeping curled against the Spine with the Spine’s arm over him, pictures of the mechanical systems, the green matter core robots and one final picture of the man and woman who held them captive. 

“That’s them isn’t it? The people who took our friends?” Chelsea asked, looking at the same final picture on her phone.

Peter nodded. “That is Lady Annette Du Franks and her son, James Delward Du Franks.” 

“Isn’t this proof of kidnapping? Couldn’t we take this to the police or something?” Sam asked looking from face to face.

Michael shook his head. “From what we have been able to piece together, the police in that area are all on the Du Franks pay roll. They would probably just say we altered a picture or made a fake one completely.” The room grew quiet and heavy once more.

“So what can we do?” Bunny wondered, speaking softly.

Peter the 6th sighed. “As I said, there is only one chance we have of even getting close to the house but its up to Hatchworth.”

“Hatchworth?” everyone asked surprised, turning towards the mustached robot.

Rabbit smacked her fore head. “Of course, the blue portals! They can go anywhere.” 

“Blue portals?” Sam asked, looking at Hatchworth surprised. They all knew the song about blue portals but they couldn’t be real, could they? Hatchworth wasn’t looking at anyone but his blue photo receptors were glazed over slightly as he looked at the floor.

“To use the blue portals, my core would have to be damaged enough to leak again.” Hatchworth said very quietly. “Then I would have to return to the vault until it could be repaired. Please...don’t send me back to the vault. Not again, please.” Hatchworth was quaking, tears of oil dripping from his eyes, steam coming from his pipe on his hat. He could not stand the thought of another day in the vault. Much less another 50, 75 or 100 years trapped in the dark. 

Sam was by his side instantly, holding a dish cloth and wiping at the oil that dripped down Hatchworth’s cheeks. “No one is going to lock you up again. And if it came down to it…” Sam looked Hatchworth right in his photo receptors and whispered the next part. “I’ll be right down there, locked in that vault with you. I promise.” Sam swore and crossed his heart. 

Peter the 6th spoke up. “Hatchworth I know it is a lot to ask but I am sure with Sam’s help we could create a slow but controlled leak. Something that we could fix as soon as we no longer needed the portals…but I won’t make you do this, none of us will.”

Peter spoke the truth, no matter how badly they wanted the Spine and David back no one was going to make anyone do something they did not want.

Hatchworth was very quiet for a long time. “I trust you Peter Walters the 6th. You can do what needs to be done to bring my brother and David home.”

Rabbit squealed, throwing her arms around her mechanical brother. “I j-j-just knew you’d to the r-r-right thing. Three cheers for Hatchy !” 

The room cheered and Peter got everyone out and moving. Plans for a rescue coming together quickly, almost out of thin air. Chelsea, Steve and Bunny were sent on a parts run. Michael and Peter went to prepare the lab. Rabbit and GG were sent to dig out any old schematics they could find regarding Hatchworth. 

Soon it was just Sam and Hatchworth in the kitchen. Sam finished wiping the oil from his friends face. Hatchworth looked up at him. “And I trust you to Sam.” He said softly.

Sam smiled at his friend and pulled the automaton into a hug. “I meant my promise Hatchworth, with all my heart. We either fix you again or I am going right down into that vault with you.”

Hatchworth could only nod and hug Sam a little tighter. 

********************************************************************

"Are you alright David?" The Spine asked once the room has stopped falling. He had let David out of his protective hold, having held him during the drop just as before. David wobbled over to the corner and sat down in the hay looking a little pale, shaking his head. " I don't think I'll ever get use to free falling like that. My stomach did a flip." 

The Spine vented some steam from his cheeks and looked out of the glass and into the darkness with a strange melancholy. David picked up on the change in the Spine almost right away.

David swallowed, "Spine? Do you think...there going to hurt me?" David asked his voice shaking slightly.

The Spine looked over at his technician with a sadness in his photo receptors but it was immediately replaced by a cold determination. "No, no one is going to hurt you David. I won't let them." The Spine vowed. There was a big difference between taking a vow of peace and just stilling idly by while your friend is hurt. The Spine would lay his artificial life down for his human friend. 

David nodded. "Thank you." he whispered. The Spine flashed him a smile and David found himself smiling back. He trusted the Spine with his life and was about to say something else when the sudden appearance of light had the Spine snapping his attention back to the glass. 

"Hello toy." The Russian man of muscles said. He was standing up against the glass looking at the Spine. "I've come for baby deer. He's been very bad, I sent to punish."

The Spine balled his hands into fists and smirked at the man behind the glass. "Try and take him. I'm stronger than I look." The silver automaton warned making it quite clear he intended to fight.

The man laughed. "Oh so cute! Foolish metal man, such a fool." He pulled the wall remote and something else out of his pocket. He raised the glass a few inches and The Spine stepped back instinctively. The blue metallic orb in his the man's other hand had a button on the top and wires sticking out of it. The Spine's photo receptors widened but too late the man hit the button and rolled it under the glass. The Spine had no place to run as the EMP discharged. 

"Spine!" David screamed as the Spine shook unnaturally, his gears grinding sharply. His photo receptors went black, as he crumpled to the ground in a heap. Some steam continued to slowly escaped his spinal column. Indicating he was off line but still functioning. David rushed to his friend, dropping to his knees beside him. "Spine! Can you hear me? Hang on I'll..." A massive hand landed on David shoulder stopping him from clicking the reset switch on the back of the Spine's head.

"Hello baby deer." The man grimed sadistically.

David screamed, shouted, fought and begged as the man dragged him out of the cage, closing it behind them. Pulling David into the dark. "Spine! Spine!" David kept shouting over and over. The man cursed and put David in a choke hold. David scratched at the man's arms and struggled coughing. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't shout, he started seeing black spots in his vision...he couldn't...breathe...

David went slack and the man instantly let go of his killing hold before tossing, an unconscious but alive, David roughly over his shoulder. He was going to have fun with this baby deer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> David abuse in this chapter. You have been warned.

Cold....

It was the first sensation that registered in David's mind. Followed by an intense need to cough, clearing his airway. David did so and tried to move his head around. His throat and neck hurt badly. What had happened? Where was he? Confused blue eyes slowly cracked open. He was sitting with his back against a wall but that didn't make sense how could you sleep while sitting? He ached to move his arms but he couldn't move them. That wasn't right. David snapped his eyes open, mind racing into focus. 

He was shackled, sitting against a cold wall of solid stone. His arms held out at shoulder height, each wrist bound with a circle of dull gray metal, two inches thick. He tried to rotate his wrists but his arms gave no quarter. He tried his legs next but they were also bound in a similar manner to a medical looking metal chair upon which he was sat. The room was dark, yet as David began to wiggle in discomfort, a bright shaft of light turn on over head, blinding him for a moment. It made it very hard to see what was around him and in the room.

David began to panic as his mind caught up with his memories. He had been taken from The Spine, taken to be punished. Trapped and bound against the rock wall, he had no way to defend himself. His breathing became short. His heart rate jumping rapidly. His mind also drifted to the Spine, he hoped he was okay. 

“Be still little deer. The fun has not begun yet.” A voice with accent spoke in the darkness, from the right side. David turned his head as the speaker stepped into the light twirling a thin sharp pair of medical scissors in his hands. 

David's eyed the tool carefully. “Please, don't do this.” He said, unable to keep the fear out of his voice. 

“I am not going to kill you baby deer." The man assured, "But I am going to break you. You will obey Mr. Du Franks after I am done. They all do.” The man came over and placed the blades at the bottom of David's tee shirt. In a few seconds David's shirt was no more than a heap of rags on the floor by his bare feet. Now dressed only in his boxers he truly felt at this man's mercy. The man looked at him again, with the same hungry desire that had disturbed David before. He did not understand that look, but it frightened him nevertheless. A tear slipped down David's face.

Suddenly the man caressed David's cheek, wiping away the tear with his meaty thumb. The young technician flinched under the rough and personal touch. “Don't cry, the fun hasn't started yet.” He said with almost a purr in his voice getting close to David's body. The man's hot and sour breath danced on David's face before the Russian moved once more into the darkness. David could no longer see him but could hear him moving around in the room as well as a clink of glass. 

“Do you know what this is?” He asked returning to the light. A needle flashed in his hand filled a yellowish tinted liquid in it. David only gazed up at him. 

The man clicked his tongue. “Not even a guess.? I thought you were smart. This little drug is something cooked up to make even the strongest spirits break. Once it's in your nervous system. Every feeling is increased by twenty folds.” He stabbed the needle into David's arm making him hold back a cry of pain as ever so slowly the drug was pushed into David's body.

David shivered, goosebumps dancing over his flesh. He...he didn't feel any different. For a few moments David and his captor merely faced each other. The man smirked and suddenly dug his fingers into David's exposed right arm pit. David burst into laughter! He couldn't even begin to control it. Like most humans he was ticklish but this didn't just tickle under his arm, his nervous system sent out tickling feelings all the way to his right hand and down to his ribs. The man stopped after a moment and David gasped trying to catch his breath before the reality of the situation made David's eyes go wide with pure fear.

The man laughed coldly. “Understand now baby deer?”

David swallowed hard. Yes he understood now but he wasn't going to give this man the satisfaction of answering.

“Nothing to say?” The mountain of a man mocked a shackled and helpless David. David looked at the floor stealing himself for whatever pain came next. He was not expecting more tickling but as the man dug both hands into his arm pits David shrieked with hysteric laughter. “I love your sounds little deer.”

David coudn't take it! After a few minutes he begged and pleaded between the laughter for him to stop. Please stop! but the man kept tickling and tickling him, showing no mercy. His large hands alternating between armpits, ribs and sides. At one point his torturer leaned his face down and began blowing dozens of raspberries onto David's exposed tummy all while his fingers continued to tickle. Tears dripped down David's red cheeks, his sides aching painfully as each laugh was forcefully coaxed from his body. Time seemed to stop, his mind unable to judge the passing of time while under such stress. David had a fleeting thought if this is what it was like to go insane. He felt like he was loosing his mind. And then he thought nothing, even his begging had become no more then mumbled incoherent gasps.

Darkness edged into David’s vision. He was close to passing out when the man suddenly ceased his seemingly eternal tickle torture. David panted, his breath coming in desperate gasps. He was dripping with sweat and as a few giggles still escaped his body, his captor reached a hand down and began cupping and stroking David’s crotch in a repeated gentle motion. Nothing but thin cotton boxer fabric separated David's most private area from this man. David let out a whimper like an abused puppy. 

“Don't pass out on me.” He man said all while continuing to touch David improperly for a few more minutes before getting up again. The man moved out into the dark of the room and David took a few deep breathes, hoping beyond hope that nothing like that would ever happen to him again. It was a hope that faded when the man returned with another needle and a knife. This needle was filled with a red liquid. 

The knife was long and sharp but the blade was thin. His tormentor pressed it along David's chest causing a searing pain that had David crying out in distress.

“Look at it baby deer.” The man commanded. Pointing the tip of the knife to the cut he had just made.

David's head was already hanging weakly. His body zapped of all energy and will to fight. The cut was clean, several inches long and hurt considerably, yet it did not bleed. David must have looked confused for the man laughed once more. “I cannot risk bleeding you, so I give you a bad paper cut. Funny how little cuts hurt so much more than the big ones that bleed.” He said slicing into David's chest again causing the young man to whimper pathetically. The sadistic man looked...disappointed.

The man frowned, “Now is time for screams.” Was all he said as the needle with red liquid was injected into David's arm.

“Wha...whatsa..?” David tried to ask after the drug had already been put into his body.

The man smiled but his grin seemed to escape his face. “That, little deer, was strong hallucinogen. Time for more fun.”

Colors became distorted in his vision, David blinked and then began screaming as the man's face melted off. His eyes popping like balloons, puss dripping down his face. David screamed and screamed as the man rotted away in front of him.

The man laughed at David’s reaction and began cutting David more, sometimes alternating the cutting with tickling torture. David's body did not know if it should be laughing or crying. In his mind he saw horrible things, unimaginable creatures that only existed in the darkest places of the human imagination. The skull in front of David, that had once been his captor, laughed manically floating around before splitting in half. The Spine coming into view from the darkness inside the bones. Only it was a Spine of nightmares. No clothing to be seen, just the metal body. Silver neck extended, head on the end, that was long and swaying like a snake. His spines were jagged knifes, his hands no more than thin claws. His normal porcelain teeth, now ragged fangs. 

“Spine!” David called out in his mind, or perhaps out loud, he did not know. Red photo receptors trained on him and the thin claws cut into his flesh. David continued to scream and laugh as a knife cut his flesh and hallucination creatures tickled. David begged the images in his mind to stop, to please leave him be.

David was not fully conscious yet he was not able to pass out. He was trapped in a twilight horror... 

He was in Hell...


	14. Chapter 14

“Spine…”

The sound of a faint, echoing voice, calling his name registered in his auto receptors. Slowly The Spine’s systems began to warm up and restart. His green photo receptors come back online first and registered that he was face down on the stone floor close to the window. Then his motor control returned and with a slight scratching of metal against rock The Spine pushed himself upright using his hands. 

The mumbling sound came again in the room. “David?” The Spine called, for it took less than one second for his memories to kick in. If The Spine had been human, all the color would have drained from his face, as he turned to look at the pile of hay in the corner. David was moaning weakly from the hay. The Spine hurried to his friend, only vaguely aware that he nudged one of the two EMP balls? In his hurry to get to his friend.

Two EMP balls littered the floor of the cage. The Spine’s mind logged that information and came to the only logical conclusion. He had been knocked out twice, which would explain why he didn’t remember David being returned. Roughly five hours were missing from his memory banks, give or take fifteen minutes or so.

David was on his back in the hay. He was paler than he should be, skin gleaming with sweat, yet his cheeks were flushed red. His eyes lids fluttered like one in an intense dream, his muscles convulsing and twitching uncontrollably while his fingers clawing at the hay like he was trying to defend himself. His chest was covered in cuts and the Spine frowned as he counted them all. There were fifty seven shallow wounds upon David’s chest, arms and hands, varying in length from several inches long to barely a quarter of an inch on each fingertip. Along with the wounds were two very distinctive needle injection sites on his right forearm and bruising on the wrists, indicating he had been bound.

The Spine felt a rage burn inside him. Wondering that if he had the chance, would he override his vow of peace and kill the man who did this to his human friend? That was a dangerous way of thinking and the Spine quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind. Right now revenge did not matter. “David? Can you hear me?” The Spine asked softly. 

David did not answer. The only sounds that pasted his lips were weak and distressed cries of terror. His voice sounded raw from screaming. The Spine laid a cool metal hand against David’s forehead, in an attempt to soothe his friend, but frowned when the sensors in his fingers alerted him to the fever his technician had. The Spine quickly unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off, before laying it gently over a mumbling, incoherent and shirtless David. He needed to keep him warm. “David….please open your eyes.” The Spine whispered pleadingly, as he gently rubbed a smooth thumb over David’s forehead. 

David whimpered pathetically and his eyes fluttered open weakly. He saw shiny silver and tried to scream but all that came out was a strangled and hurt noise. David moved his hands as if trying to push the Spine away. “Don’t take my skin! Please…don’t...skin me…” David mumbled slipping back into the twilight of fear, eye lids fluttering half closed once more.

Drops of oil began to roll down the Spine’s cheeks dripping onto the hay. “Oh David, what did they do to you?” He whispered voice full of worry and caring.

The Spine couldn’t even risk holding his friend to the warmth of his chassis to comfort him. In David’s insensible flailing, he could very easily hurt himself, especially on the Spine’s spines. The Spine continued to cry for a few more minutes at David side, before deciding on the best course of action. He picked up the Elvis guitar and began to play. If he was unable to hold David to comfort him, he hoped this lullaby would reach him. He had written this lullaby song, decades ago for Peter Walters the 2nd and the 3rd. He had taught it to Hatchworth for Miss Wanda. This was the song the robots sang for the young members of the family who needed comfort. 

Or for those they loved who needed it…

*****************************************************************************

Peter the 6th sighed and sat up from where he had been hunched working over Hatchworth. A hammer in his hands. “That’s not working.” He said to no one in particular and moved to go over to the wall of tools.

“How do you feel Hatchworth?” Sam asked, his voice slightly muffled by the protective suit he was wearing. It looked like a bee keeper outfit that had been upgraded and repurposed into a blue matter protection suit. 

Hatchworth frowned from where he lay on the table. His chest was wide open and covered in cables. “It does not hurt Sam, but it still does not tingle like a blue matter core leak.”

Peter Walters the 6th came over and unlike Sam he did not wear protective clothing. Only a pair of long black rubber gloves protecting his hands. “Here, let’s give this a try.” He held out something that looked like a cross between a screwdriver and a laser cutter. 

“Hatchworth, if it hurts. Please tell us.” Sam said softly into the automaton’s audio receptor before taking the tool from Peter the 6th.   
Hatchworth gripped his hands on the metal table. Steeling his determination for what was to come. Normally he would be switched off for anything involving working on his blue matter core but they needed him awake. The needed Hatchworth to guide them, as tool cut in Hatchworth had a moment to quietly thank Sam for being as gentle as he was. 

There was a pop, a searing pain, and then a sudden release of all feelings as Hatchworth felt his blue matter core once again leaking. He was unable to stop the oil tears that dripped down his cheeks as he remembered what had happened the last time he leaked. 

Sam wiped at the automatons face. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He promised his friend as Peter came over with a strange looking cog. It was copper with a glass top and much like a faucet handle. In fact Sam was pretty sure it had started life as a crystal and copper water faucet handle. 

“Here, this should keep the blue matter in check for the time being. If you want to make a blue portal, you’ll need to open the cog.” Peter said screwing the item into Hatchworth’s chest and closing him up. 

Hatchworth took a moment to recover and vented some steam. Slowly he sat up on the table. “Am I leaking?” He asked.   
Peter nodded, “Yes, but it’s contained for now.” He began to remove his rubbed gloves and Sam took that as his cue that he could start removing the hood and face piece of his protection suit. It had been getting stuffy in there.

“I need to check in with the Walter workers. Sam can you take care of the rest?” Peter the 6th asked already on his way out the lab doorway, not really waiting for a reply.

“Yes sir.” Sam replied with a nod. Hatchworth slowly moved off the table getting his balance. 

Sam put a hand on Hatchworth’s shoulder. “How’s do you feel?” 

“I am in no distress.” Hatchworth replied. He couldn’t feel pain like a human but his systems could be distressed. “But…I believe I will need to practice opening the blue portals. It has been a long time.” 

A loud squeal at the door frame drew the duos attention. “Hatchy’s gonna p-p-practice portal m-m-making? HEY EVERYONE LISTEN! Portal d-d-demo outside by the garden! Blue p-p-portals! Hey Listen!” Rabbit ran yelling down the hallway. 

Hatchworth frowned, he had been hoping to share such a beautiful thing with just Sam to start with but oh well nothing to be done about it now. 

Sam looked down at the oil on his clothes and frowned. He lost more good jeans this way. “I’ll meet you outside in a few minutes. I want to change first.” Sam said smiling at his friend.

Hatchworth smiled back and kept smiling until Sam was gone. Then his smiled dropped. He knew this was the only way to save his friends but he couldn’t help feeling broken again.

So broken…


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I am having surgery tomorrow, so this story may be updated a bit sporadically for a bit. Thank you.

The Spine had lost track of how long he had been singing softly to David but slowly as time continued to move on, David’s struggling and whimpers had stilled. His body resting peaceful on the hay and the redness had left his cheeks. He was breathing deeply and quietly, no longer gasping for air. Carefully the Spine leaned down and placed his hand on David’s forehead and was thankful that his sensors no longer registered fever. The skin around the wounds on his chest was inflamed though, a sign of possible infection.

David getting sepsis down here was not something the Spine even wanted to think about. The floor was still dirty with human waste from the spilled bucket and hay wasn’t exactly the most sanitary material to sleep on. He let some steam escape from his lips and put down the vintage guitar. He needed to focus on one thing at a time. 

The Spine moved to David’s side and continued to caressed David’s head, running his cool metal hand over his technician’s forehead and stroking his hair in a pleasing manner. He knew about Bunny’s weakness for head scratches from Rabbit, so he often wondered if David had the same weakness. David’s eye lids started to flutter open and a weak moan escaped his lips. “David? Can you hear me? David?” The Spine whispered softly. Not wanting to startle his human friend. 

David opened his eyes and whimpered as he looked at the Spine. He wiggled slightly as if trying to push himself away, fear in his eyes. The Spine felt a pain he had never quite felt before. It was not uncommon for people to be afraid of the silver automaton, the Spine was use to that but not David, not even on his first day in the manor had he shown any fear. He had been shy when first introduced but never afraid of the singing machine.

“It’s me David, The Spine. I won’t hurt you.” Spine spoke slowly in his low baritone voice and put his hands in his lap making no quick moves. For a few moments they just sat there looking at each other but not moving.

“Sp…Spine?” David asked in a low whisper as he reached out a trembling hand to touch the Spine’s chassis. The Spine did not move. When his hand made contact, David let out a breath he did not know he had been holding in. “Your eyes are green. It is you.” He mumbled more to himself then actually speaking to The Spine. “When you were hurting me…they were red.” David said gazing up into the Spine’s face.

The Spine frowned. “I have never hurt you David and my photo receptors have always been green.” 

David did his best to sit up but his arms had no strength. Seeing his weakness, The Spine helped him to sit up, leaning his friend against his own body for support. David rested against the comforting and well known thrum of The Spine’s boiler. The nightmare Spine didn’t have such a wonderful sound. “Was I dreaming?” David asked in a hesitant whisper. He was afraid of the answer but he needed to know.

“About me hurting you, yes, that was a dream. I would never touch you in a way that would cause you pain. But…you have been hurt.” It was the best way the Spine could think to put it.

David frowned and looked at his bruised wrists and the many cuts dancing all over his skin. His lip quivered and tears found their way back into his swiftly becoming fearful eyes. The Spine pulled David closer and made soft soothing sounds while stroking his back. For a long time they just sat there until David began to calm once more. “I’m here, it’s okay.” The Spine assured his friend before hesitantly asking, “David, can you tell me what happened to you?” The Spine knew it would be hard but he needed to know. He couldn’t truly help if he did not know what abuse had happened to his dear friend. 

David took a few deep breaths and hiccuped a bit before speaking. He focused on the stone floor. If he looked at the Spine’s worried face while speaking he would break down again. Slowly and with many stops to grieve and gain the courage to continue, he told the Spine everything that happened in all the details he could remember. He spoke of the drugs that had been forced into him, the tickling torture, being molested, being sliced up, the terrifying hallucinations and the nightmare Spine who wanted his skin. 

“And I can’t…*sniff*…I can’t go through that again. Please Spine…I can’t…” David begged, as he began sobbing against The Spine’s chest, clutching weakly at his white shirt.

The Spine wrapped his arms a little more securely around David’s back. Terrible thoughts of what he could do, should do, to the man who hurt David entered his mind but only for a few seconds. He pushed the thoughts away once more. Now was not the time.

The Spine caressed David’s face gently and coaxed the human to look at him, while wiping away the tears. “No, never again.” The Spine promised his injured friend. There would be no more escape ideas, no more disobeying, no more talking back or questioning. 

The Spine would be an obedient robot from now on. Had the danger just been to the Spine he would not have hesitated to continue to fight for freedom. But David was not someone to be risked, not after this. Never again, the Spine swore an oath.

David coughed and the Spine frowned. “You need water.” He said. David went to stand but his legs jiggled like jelly unable to hold his weight. Suddenly The Spine slipped one arm against David’s back and the other under his legs. With no real effort at all he lifted his technician bridal style and carried him over to the water bottle. David sipped at the cool clean water until he could drink no more. Then with the care of holding a bird’s egg in one's hand. The Spine returned David to the hay. The humans eye lids already drooping with the need to sleep. 

The Spine moved to give David more room when the humans hand reached out and touched his arm. “Don’t leave…please?” he asked voice heavy with fatigue and sleep. The Spine smiled a small smile and laid down in the hay next to David. He wrapped his arms around David’s back and gently pulled him closer to the warmth of his boiler. He felt David sigh and his body relax against him.

“I’ll never leave you David.” The Spine whispered his promise to an already sleeping David. He gazed down into David’s sleeping face. Humans were such amazing and beautiful creatures. The Spine’s mind thought of all the humans he had seen come and go since his creation. Some were only technical staff whose names he did not know. But the special ones like his Pappy, his Ma, all the Walters numbers that had come before and now David had a special spot in his core. The Spine leaned down and placed his black silicone lips against David’s forehead giving him a quick kiss goodnight. David mumbled in his sleep but there was a shy smile on his face.

Here, held safe in the Spine’s arms, nothing could get him. Not even nightmares.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who asked. My surgery went well, though I am experiencing more...pain than I was anticipating. I'm suppose to be taking it easy and watch for signs of infection for the next few days.  
> Also in upcoming chapters were are going to have a very submissive and obedient Spine. This is your warning.

Sam was the last one to reach the veranda on the back porch of the manor. It was a beautiful wooden veranda of light blue paint. Though the paint was starting to fade and crack. They really would need to find some time to have a painting party to make it look nice again. 

It was late afternoon, and the sun hung low in the sky making the shadows of the house dance across the lawn. Beyond the lawn were the little garden plots. Where anyone could ask for and receive a little area for planting things. Chelsea had a lovely little patch of roses. Camille on the other hand planted a vegetable garden. Michael had two plots, one for each of his apple trees. For the simple reason that he had been there the longest and trees needed room to grow. Steve didn’t plant anything but used his plot for archery and fire practice. Rabbit’s plot was a mismatch of all kinds of plants and very overgrown. She never had the heart to tear anything out. Sam didn’t have much of a green thumb but after seeing everyone else had a special area. He was beginning to think he’d like one too.

Past the garden was the hedge maze, and a surprisingly complicated one at that. Planted in 1895, thick bushes around eight feet tall made up the maze. Everyone got lost at least once. Well everyone but the robots and Michael Reed. It was strange. Sometimes you could get through the maze in less than five minutes, other times it would take ten, fifteen, twenty minutes to clear the same maze traveling at the same speed. Sam personally believed that this particular hedge maze, has the rudimentary ability to think for itself and shifts the pathways inside at its own will. He had no proof of this but sometimes it just felt like the maze was playing with you. Though it always let you out again, it was not a mean maze. 

The hedge maze ended at the graveyard. A place where those who came before and who were loved were buried. Coronal Peter Walters, the original creator of the automatons, was buried there, along with several other Walter numbers who had passed. As well as Walter workers who had been well loved and other human family members…and a few pets too. 

Past that was the duck pond. Really it was Rabbit’s duck pond. She was the only one who ventured down there often. In all his time here Sam had never seen the duck pond. It just never felt right to go there without an invitation from Rabbit especially since he would have to walk through the grave yard. Even after almost two years, he still didn’t feel quite worthy of being on that hallowed ground. 

Chelsea, Bunny and Camille were all seated on the small settee. Now that the two closest Walter workers had returned, they had taken over the job of looking after an emotional Bunny. She missed her twin so much it hurt. 

Steve and Michel were leaning on the wooden railing looking out across the lawn. Rabbit was standing at the bottom and in front of the stairs that lead out into the grass. Her job was simple. Make sure the humans don’t get too close while also having the best view of the action.

Hatchworth was in the grass, halfway between them and the hedge maze. He seemed to be in deep concentration and he was very still.

“Did I miss anything?” Sam asked in a hush voice joining Michael and Steve by the railing. 

“Nothing yet.” Michael answered but did not take his gaze off Hatchworth. He knew of the blue portals, his grandfather had talked about it, but he had never seen one. The Reed family had been helping to care for the automatons for generations. Michael was practically born in this house and was raised here. 

“Everyone’s h-h-here Hatchy!” Rabbit called from her spot on the ground. 

Hatchworth did not move. In fact he was so still it was as if he was in standby mode or stasis. Sam was about to call out to him when Hatchworth suddenly moved his hand. A blue portal appeared, about the size of a bowling ball but as thin as a sheet of paper. It danced and shimmered in the sunlight. Giving off its own soft blue glow like a little ghost.

“It n-n-needs to be bigger than that.” Rabbit said with a slight huff. There was no way of getting anything but the Spine’s head through a portal that small. 

“Give him a chance to warm up.” Michael gently replied. He was the only one who could reply at that moment. Everyone else was too enchanted by the blue portal to speak. 

Slowly the size of the portal increased, then shrunk then increased again. Then there were two portals, then four, then six. Some of the portals were large enough to walk through, others the size of small dinner plates. Hatchworth was starting to have fun. He had forgotten how fun portals could be as he reached into two separate one and shook his own hands out of a third. 

Rabbit gave a squeal of excitement, seeing the fun Hatchworth was having and came over to a portal to put her hands through as well. “This is G-g-great!” She said patting herself on the back through a portal.

“Is it safe?” Michael called out to the robots. He very much wanted a closer look at these shimmy blue holes. The girls were already on their feet and at the edge of the stairs wanting to get closer as well. Chelsea and Camille ahead of Bunny seeing as they already had quite a lot of blue matter exposure. 

Hatchworth closed all the portals except for one large one. “Yes, it is safe. This minimal exposure is not dangerous to organic life.”

That was all he needed to say. With a whoop! Steve launched himself over the railing and landed in the grass while the girls rushed down the wooden stairs. Michael and Sam followed just a bit behind the others.

“Steve move over we can’t see.” Chelsea pouted a bit. Steve, being first to reach the portal was blocking most of it. He moved to the side with a sweeping bow and a waggle of eye brows that indicated he was teasing. Camille playfully stuck her tongue out at him. 

“It’s so blue.” Sam said in awe of the dancing light in front of him. Drawn to this other worldly sight he reached out to touch it, Michael grab him at the wrist.

“Don’t. We don’t know where it goes.” He warned.

Hatchworth frowned. “I know where it goes. It is not dangerous there.”

A smile slipped over Sam’s lips. “Have you ever wanted to escape, to a place so far away?” He sang softly before looking at Hatchworth. “It goes there doesn’t it? To the special place in the song?” 

Hatchworth nodded before making a gesture with his hands, closing the portal much to the disappointment of the humans there. Michael gave his head a shake, shaking off the feeling of blue. Not sad but like the color blue. That portal was way too tempting and way too good at casting a spell on the others. Something about that light just drew you in. 

“Okay so we now have a portal. What the plan?” Bunny asked. With a quick consensus the group returned to Living Room 3, ordered some Chinese and started to make their plan.


	17. Chapter 17

“I don’t see why we can't just go now.” Bunny frowned, flopping back against the couch in Living room 3 with a huff. Chinese takeout containers lay around the table and sitting areas, it had taken some effort but Michael had convinced everyone to eat a good amount to keep their strength up. 

“I agree with Bunny! L-l-let’s go storm the castle!” Rabbit tooted her kazoo and rocked back and forth on her feet ready for a fight.

Peter the 6th sighed. “We have been over this. From what I have been able to deduce the household is more active at night.” Peter rolled out the map print outs. “Our best bet would be to wait until morning and then do a recon of the house. I am still not sure what we might be up against.”

Peter pointed to the places on the map. “These rooms here and here..." Peter pointed to on the blue print,"Are mostly normal. But it’s the vaults underneath the castle that might be the hardest to get into. If in fact that is where they are being held.”

Michael looked over the maps once more. “I hate to say it…” He looked at his friends. “But we need weapons. We might have to defend ourselves.” 

Steve snorted and cracked his knuckles. “I’m fine with that.” There was a dark glint in his eyes. It was a side of the sound manager the family hadn’t seen before.

Sam shivered a bit then frowned, “Does this mean…we have to kill people?” He couldn’t do that, not even to save his friends, could he?

“No Sam, and you won’t be going.” Michael said flatly leaving no room for even weak arguing to save face. “We will only be defending ourselves should the need arise.” 

Peter the 6th only nodded. “You’ll have weapons by sunrise. For now I think this would be the best way to get inside. This thicket of exotic trees at the far end of the gardens seems to be lacking in security. In the morning Hatchworth, Michael, Steve and Chelsea will spearhead this rescue mission.” 

Camille opened her mouth but Peter continued. “Chelsea is going to be my computer eyes and ears. She’s older and has worked for me longer, she has more experience. This is nothing against you personally Camille.” Camille nodded solemnly accepting the explanation.

“I’m going too!” Bunny said leaping to her feet as quick as her namesake. 

“Me too!” Rabbit shouted. Like heck she wasn't going.

For the moment Peter ignored Bunny and turned to address Rabbit. “Rabbit…” Peter the 6th started to carefully speak to the automaton. “I know how much you want to help but this is going to require stealth and finesse. Words that I am not sure are in your vocabulary.”

Rabbit frowned before standing up straight, tall and serious. “Stealth – Noun : cautious and surreptitious action or movement. Finesse- intricate and refined delicacy, artful subtlety, typically that needed for tactful handling of a difficulty.” Rabbit crossed her arms. “And in case you have forgotten, I have seen battle before. I know how to sneak and spy and hunt.” 

Peter Walters the 6th raised his hands in surrender. “I relent Rabbit, you can go but you do whatever Michael tells you to, okay? Promise me.”

Rabbit crossed her fingers over her core. “Cross my core, I promise.”

“What about me?” Bunny asked again suddenly feeling on the verge of tears. 

Peter looked to Michael for help. He could handle automatons, blue matter, and all sorts of unusual creatures but humans especially females ones were almost completely unknown to him. 

“Bunny…it’s…we just…you can’t…” Michael shook his head before trying again. “Bunny you know we all love you, right? But this is dangerous, things could get messy and...well…”

“You don’t have the stomach for it.” Steve said interrupting Michael. “Both you and Sam, this is going to be too much for you to handle and we can’t be worrying about you during a rescue mission.”

Steve was not trying to be cruel, only a bit harsh in the truth to get the point across. He loved Bunny and Sam like siblings. The whole group considered themselves a family. A real family. Not like before, not like when he was growing up. Steve shook that memory from his mind. The past was the past, best for everyone if it just stays there.

Michael flinched at Steve's harsh tone. He was expecting Bunny to start sobbing but she merely went very pale and slowly sank back down onto the couch with a nod of her head. 

“Alright, I suggest everyone get some sleep. I’ll have Rabbit wake everyone around 6am, breakfast 7am and saving our family 8am sharp.” Peter said getting up from the chair and walking towards the door frame. “You’re weapons will be done by then.” 

Good nights were mumbled. Rabbit took Bunny to bed and Hatchworth did the same with Sam. Chelsea and Camille walked out together talking quietly. Soon it was just Michael and Steve in the room. The two eldest humans in the family, not counting Walter the 6th, looked at each other. 

“You sure you’re up for this?” Michael asked. He was the only one who has some idea of Steve’s backstory and he didn’t even know half of it.

Steve let out a slow breath. “To be honest, I am not entirely sure but should it come down to a fight." Steve's eyes took on that strange sharpness again. "I’ve got your back.” Steve promised looking at Michael with determination.

“And I have yours. Let’s get some sleep, we have princesses to save tomorrow.” Michael said trying and failing to get a laugh from his friend. But Steve smiled, so that was something. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************  
They were moving again but The Spine didn’t bother to stand up, choosing instead to just sit, leaning against the wall next to the hay pile and a still sleeping David. Once they stopped moving the Spine did not get up until he heard his name called. 

“Spine. Come here.” His new owner said standing at the glass. Quietly the Spine did as he was told coming to stand on the other side of the clear polymer. The man’s eyes glanced at a wounded and sleeping David. “I trust he’s learned his lesson?” The Spine continued to look at the floor but nodded yes. David had learned a terrible lesson, it had almost broken his soul. The man smiled and continued to speak in a harsher tone to the Spine. “And I trust you’ve learned yours Spine?” 

“Yes sir.” The Spine answered solemnly in his deep voice.

The man squealed delighted his voice instantly raising pitch with excitement. “Oh good because Mummy wants to show you off at her garden party today and I couldn’t risk you being a bad robot in front of guests. She’s showing off lots of my collectables to her friends today. Showing them how important I am. Several of them are bringing their daughters. I think Mummy want to marry me off but only to the best.” He chattered along like a child while the Spine stood still. David mumbled slightly at all the noise the man was making. The Spine hoped David would not awaken or do anything to draw attention to himself.

The man glanced at David once more and his voice spoke darkly again. “My man does good work, doesn’t he?”

The Spine said nothing, he did not move, he did not look up into the face of his kidnapper.

The man smiled a twisted smile of pleasure. “Get on your knees Spine.” he ordered. The Spine did so.

“Stand up.” The man said. The Spine complied.

“Balance on one foot.” The Spine obeyed. The man laughed now at his puppet. The most wonderful toy in the world.

“Oh Spine, you truly are perfect now. Everything I could want.” The man ran his heavy hand down the glass. “Here... this is the outfit I want you to wear for the tea party. You will be serving the guests along with the other robots.” The glass began moving up, and up and up. “Step out here Spine.” The man ordered. The Spine took two steps out and into the room. The glass falling quickly back into its original place, sealing The Spine away from David. The man looked at the Spine, “Don’t forget your technician’s life is in my hands. If I wanted too, I could pump all the air out of that room in less than a minute.” He pointed to a button on the remote.

“I won’t forget sir.” The Spine said quietly. 

The man smirked like a devil. “Call me Master and if you do a good job today. I’ll even let you take some left over tea sandwiches back into the cage for your human pet. Come along The Spine.” 

The Spine took once final glance at a sleeping David locked behind the glass, before falling into line behind the man. “Yes...Master.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is taking so long. I still have not decided which ending I want to do so I am letting the story decide for me.

The room the Spine got dressed in was dark. Not that he minded, he could still see just fine. The Spine stood in front of an antique iron framed mirror. His refection was not something he really wanted to view right now. He had removed his trade mark hat and exchanged his usual outfit for an Edwardian butler style uniform with long back tails, crisp white double breasted shirt and bow tie. He had been around when this had become the fashion for service staff. He hadn't liked it then and he still did not like it. It never looked dashing, not like his usual outfit, it felt so…submissive.

His photo receptors, usually so bright like the grass on a clear summer day, were now like the embers of a dying green fire. Warming his eyes but not really filling them with there usual light. The rest of his face was just as sad. His eyes were heavy and turned down, cheek and lips in a frown. A deep depression had settled over his features. His frowning deepened at his own reflected sadness in the grey mirror. This was no life for a sentient being.

David, he was doing this for David. His core gave a small flutter. The Spine wouldn't act out. He wouldn't make a mistake or disobey. Not with David's life in the balance. Or worse. His new Master has already proved there were things far worse than death that could be done to David. The Spine shook the terrible thoughts away and picked up the smooth mahogany tray on the vanity table. He couldn't quite bring himself to smile as he stepped out of the dark little room and into the bright morning sunshine. 

For a moment he stopped as if his gears had frozen up. He felt like he had forgotten how wonderful the sun was, as it kissed his metallic frame, reflecting the sundrops of light onto the concrete of the veranda. The sky was a perfect robin's egg blue without a cloud to be seen. The tan and cream stone veranda was huge and appeared quite old. Stone steps lead down into the grounds, where tables with perfectly placed white table clothes were placed around the grass. Upon the tables were plates of gold and white with several tea settings of extremely expensive and fine bone china. 

Along with croquet, bocce and lawn darts, set up in several places around the thick emerald lawn were parts of the collection. From a table set up with baseball memorabilia to several of the boxes living things. This was interesting, for the boxes to be there the ground must also have cut out spots for the boxes to be raised into. Just like in the castle. 

The green matter robots were busying themselves with final preparations overseen by the pink haired woman, wearing a white summer gown, he knew her only as his new Master's mother. She seemed to be losing her temper with them. The Spine saw no human servants. People were starting to arrive. The Spine could make out a caravan of town cars and limos coming up the long lane. The Pink haired woman hurried to bark out a few more orders.

"Looks good doesn't it Spine?" His Master's voice spoke from behind him startling The Spine. He hide his surprise as best he could.

"Yes Master. Are many guests expected?" Speaking quietly, he turned to face the man who was no longer in his usual attire of a tee shirt and sweat pants but a rather nice tailored suit of pure white, Italian leather shoes and...wearing the Spine's black hat. The Spine did not care for that but said nothing.

"Oh probably close to 80 guests or so. Who every Mummy insisted on inviting." He said absentmindedly playing with The Spine's hat on his head. It didn't fit right at all. "You better go line up." He pointed to where the green matter robots all stood. The Spine walked down the steps before his Master and quietly took his place as the seventh robot at the end of the line as the first car pulled into the circle. 

People chatted, ignoring the robots for the most part. The Spine listened to every word he heard. His master was Mr. James Delward Du Franks which would make his mother Lady Annette Du Franks. He knew those names from the news as well as several other names overheard. The East side Mob boss and the West Side Mob boss plus there families, wives, children, cousins and several body guards were in attendance. A Tokyo technology tycoon with his twin daughters. A French female artist known for using bloody animal parts in her sexual art work. A South African blood diamond mine owner with his children. Some football cheerleaders and a few random models. 

The Spine was set to work alongside the other robots. Serving tea, bringing plates of tiny sandwiches. He was charming and polite when spoken to but very few attendees actually spoke to him. Either he was ordered around rudely or completely ignored.

And given the company The Spine was fine with being ignored.

*************************************************************************************************************************

"I don't u-u-understand why he's just p-p-playing along?" Rabbit hissed from her hiding spot in the trees. "And what was the whole, "the h-h-house isn't active during the d-d-day" thing Peter said?" Clearly that was not the case as the rescue effort had been stuck in the trees for the past half an hour trying to judge the happenings around them. As soon as they had arrived Rabbit and Hatchworth had informed them there was no wifi in the area and unless they were super close they could not ping the Spine's network with a direct text. Someone or something was blocking the area from receiving internet or phone signals of any kind.

"Rabbit help me with this zipper please?" Chelsea asked quietly from the back of the group. Rabbit moved to aid her. Steve and Michael were already dressed in two very nice suits. One suit of midnight black and one suit of vanilla cream. It had been Michael’s idea to change clothes when they had arrived via blue portal and saw the formal garden party starting. Thankfully Hatchworth could call things, like fancy clothes and shoes, through his portals.

"Okay I think we are about ready to make our move. I want us to separate and leave the trees by that garden path one at a time. It appears to be a blind spot so no one should suspect a thing. Get some tea or whatever and start mingling. Make sure you look like you belong." Michael flashed Steve a knowing look.

Steve shrugged his muscular shoulders. "I'll do what I can."

Michael frowned, "Roll your sleeves back down. I don't want anyone seeing those." He pointed to the two thick gold bracelets on Steve's wrists. A weapon from Peter the 6th. Both bracelets had small, almost imperceptible holes in them and with a flick of the wrist Steve could shoot fire. Well to be fair the bracelets shot a chemical that burst into flames after a few seconds of contact with oxygen. So Steve would not burn himself in these attacks...er defenses. 

"You look very pretty Chelsea." Hatchworth said softly as the rustle of fabric assured the boys she was now dressed. 

“Thank you Hatchworth.” She said with a soft smile. 

Michael nodded in agreement as Chelsea came to join them. Her beautiful green dress was as lofty as willow branches in the summer breeze. The blonde wig she was wearing covered her blue hair and heavy makeup gave color to her naturally unnatural white skin. If the boys didn't know any better they would swear it was not Chelsea. Around her neck was a large pendant made of metal and blue matter. It was a defensive shield she could use to protect herself and anyone close enough to her to be making physical contact. Peter had stressed many times over that he did not expect her to, nor wanted her to, fight unless she absolutely had no choice. 

"Is there still no sign of David?" She asked peering carefully through the tree branches that hide the little group.

Steve shook his head. "Not yet, and that would be my guess as to why The Spine is playing servant. If that man was, is, directly threatening David's life. I am sure the Spine would comply with anything asked. That or David already altered the Spine's code programing."

"David would never do that!" Rabbit hissed, she felt like she knew the twins too well to listen to such an idea. Hurting the robots was not something they would do.

Steve held up his hands. "We just need to be aware, it could have happened. Especially if they were...hurting David." He let the statement hang in the air.

Rabbit closed her mouth. In the war she had seen tortured humans do things they would never have done before. Just to make the pain stop. Steve had a point.

Michael nodded and touched the gun in his pocket. It was a matter core disrupter that Peter had made especially for his most trusted engineer and friend. This was their strongest weapon against the green matter cored robots the Spine had been able to warn them about but it was also the most dangerous weapon to the blue matter automatons there. "Chelsea you go first. We will keep an eye on you from here. Then I'll go, then Steve. Rabbit you and Hatchworth will stay here. You are our last resort should everything go wrong. And if it does go wrong and you can't get to us. Get out of here back through the portal."

"But..."Rabbit started looking at each human. She couldn't abandon them.

"No buts Rabbit, I don't want the Du Franks to get their hands on you, either of you." Michael said looking from Rabbit to Hatchworth.

"Understood sir." Hatchworth said nodding. It was just like the war once more. Only now if felt like they were risking so much more.

"Go on Chelsea, we'll be watching over you." Michael whispered as Steve pulled back a few branches making a safe spot for her to slip out of hiding and onto the path. The stone path clicked under her white shoes. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the grassy lawn and the formal tea party already in full swing. 

She could do this. She had too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really awesome drawing of sad servant Spine. https://calsparrow.deviantart.com/art/Diamonds-Are-Forever-419447285


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for supporting my story. 125 comments, 29 Kudos, 573 Hits. You've made this clockwork creation so very happy. Thank you, Thank you so much.

David awoke with a start. He heard nothing but his mind had gone from asleep to awake in a matter of seconds. It felt unnatural. He was face down in the musty smelling hay. It tickled his nose. Slowly David moved into a sitting position, groaning as the wounds on his chest and arms did not care for the strain of movement. "Spine?" David called softly while wiping at his eyes sluggishly, removing the remains of sleep that had gathered there. 

There was no answer, no hiss of steam, no sound of gears moving as the Spine walked. David glanced around the room. The Spine was gone! With a wobbling in his legs David got to his feet and carefully made his way to the glass. He was quiet, for fear of bringing attention to himself. The Spine was nowhere to be seen in this new room.

It was a vast room, with a polished wooden floor. Walls of white with gilded golden mirrors lining them. An eight tiered crystal chandelier hung from the vaulted ceiling. Paintings by old masters hung around the room. And imperial grand piano stood in the one corner. Everything looked quite beautiful but unlike the other rooms he had seen this one had a layer of dust over it. Not very thick but enough dust laid over the mirrors and side tables to show this room was not used often. David mused slightly over that fact as he continued to move behind the polymer that kept him caged, to see what he could. 

Had the Spine been taken to be punished? That thought made David shiver with fear. After all there was a tool box and the man had said David was expected to fix anything that went wrong with the Spine. David leaned down opening the red box. He frowned, only basic tools were at his disposal should the Spine return needing repairs. Suddenly a glint of reflected light caught David’s attention and he snapped his head back up in surprise looking towards the mirror on the far wall. It reflected what was just behind David’s cage. A small a window that was slightly open, the breeze moving the heavy curtain just a little.

That bright glint was sunlight. Precious, sweet, unappreciated until its gone, sunlight. The reflection was not quite strong enough to bath David in those golden rays but it was still there. David grabbed the cereal box eating the last few mouthfuls while sitting as close to the glass as he could. As close as he could get to the sunlight. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************

Chelsea was hanging in there. She was no actress and all this pomp and circumstance was so far out of the norm for her. She did her best to channel Audrey Hepburn from My Fair Lady as she made her way through the grounds. So far she had taken a cup of tea from a green core robot, without it ripping her to shreds, received a compliment on her dress from a little Italian grandmother with very sharp eyes and had made her way slowly closer to the Spine. If she could just get close enough, she might be able to signal to him somehow that the Calvary was here. Or be able to ascertain if he was no longer on their side. 

She caught a glance of Michael from across the lawn. He seemed to be in a rather in-depth conversation about yachting with a few of the men. What Michael knew about boats, especially fancy ones, she did not know but it was enough to fool the people around him. In fact is seemed to be a quite lively conversation.

Steve was leaning against the bottom of the veranda stairs along with sever other tough looking men, smoking a cigarette. She had never known Steve to be a smoker but as she watched him it occurred to her just how at home Steve seemed to be in that group of body guards loitering around stoically. He completely fit in even with his dreadlocks, sunglasses and muscles. He was watching everything going on around him but still retained an air of detachment, like he wasn’t paying attention to anything or anyone in particular. Questions were a taboo in the manor but after seeing both Michael and Steve, two people she considered brothers, acting so differently Chelsea had to admit she had questions. She shook her head and pushed the thoughts out of her mind, focus she whispered to herself. 

“I’m telling you Du Franks is just a big loser. I mean who keeps a horse in a box?” A man walking past Chelsea said to the beautiful woman with him.

“Especially one that old and dirty looking. Really he should just put the poor thing down.” The woman agreed as they continued to walk past Chelsea and up towards the castle. 

Chelsea looked over. The cage they were referring to was only a few feet away but she couldn’t see in it from this angle. So stepping through the lush grass she made her way to the front of the cage and the viewing window. At first she saw nothing but dense forest green moss and lilac bushes. She was just about to turn away when the glint of white between the bushes caught her attention. It couldn’t be, could it? She strained to see through the bushes that hid the creature. The beast was as white a snow. It seemed to notice her and regarded her with purple eyes for a moment before willingly walked towards her. Chelsea could see the horse better now. Its coat was like fresh milk, so pure and creamy. Its spiral horn had an the ethereal shimmer of moonlight twirling across a mountain lake. 

“Unicorn…” Was all Chelsea said. She was in shock, and she dropped her tea cup and saucer. The china dishware landed in the thick grass with a slight thud but they did not shatter. Chelsea was crying. She knew she was crying but she couldn’t stop the tears and couldn’t stop looking at the unicorn in front of her. Its eyes were so very sad, yet seemed to hold a joy from her recognizing it for what it truly was. Chelsea was unsure how long she was standing there until a voice spoke gently to her from behind.

“Pardon me miss. Are you alright?” 

She turned slightly towards the speaker, having trouble taking her eyes away from the unicorn but at the new arrival the unicorn trotted away once more to its bushes.

A handkerchief was offered and Chelsea plucked it gently from the gloved hand that held it. She dabbed quickly at her tear stained eyes, taking care not to wipe away her makeup. “Yes, I’m alright I…” She finally looked up at the person who had addressed her so politely. The seven foot tall speaker who had offered her his handkerchief. He sparkled silver in the sunlight and his eyes held both concern for her and a deep sadness. “Spine?” She questioned barely above a whisper.

The Spine blinked, and then a smile tugged at the corners of his silicone lips and a bit of green light returned to his darkened photo receptors. He hadn’t recognized her, he still didn’t really but the way she said his name. The voice overlay was a perfect match to the 99.999998%.

“Chelsea.” He said softly. She gave him a quick nod.

“Are you okay Spine? Where’s David?” Chelsea had to bite her lips to keep from asking the first question she had thought of. Are you still on our side?

Slowly the Spine bent down to pick up the cup and saucer. “David is currently being held in a cage in the ballroom on the first floor. A cage just like the one behind you. My new mas…Mr. Du Franks,” The Spine quickly corrected, “Has a remote to open the cage. It’s the only way to get any of the cages open.” 

Chelsea nodded, had there been another way, for instant hacking the cages open the Spine would have said so. Already this place was like a faraday bubble blocking all internet and cell signals. 

The Spine stood now holding the dropped tea cup with saucer in his hands and his eyes darted over Chelsea’s shoulder. “Yes Miss, I will bring you another cup of tea at once.” He said rather loudly and extremely formal.

A voice spoke from the grass behind her. “Spine there you are! I was wondering where you had wandered off too and here I find you admiring the most beautiful flower in the garden.” Before Chelsea could react Mr. Du Franks had grabbed her by the hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it with a wet flourish. Chelsea swallowed her gag of disgust. “And who might you be my little rose? I know I was late for some of the introductions but I am remised that I missed meeting one as fair as you.” He was laying the compliments on thickly. Chelsea hoped she knew enough from the reports Peter had found to handle this situation. One false move and her cover would be blown.

“I’m…Cindy.” It was the first name she had been able to come up with and as she spoke Chelsea gave the man a small curtesy.

“James Delward Du Franks, but I am sure you already know that.” He wagged his eyebrows at her.

“Of course sir. Your home and…collection are quite lovely.” He still had not let go of her hand and Chelsea had to fight the urge to pull away.

Du Franks smiled a shit eating grin and Chelsea made note he really needed to brush his teeth better. “I am so glad it pleases you. This is my newest collectable. The Spine. The singing musical automaton.” Mr. Du Franks waved his free hand with pride at the Spine who was still there holding the empty tea cup. While The Spine had said he would get more tea as an excuse to move away from his new master. He could not bring himself to leave Chelsea alone in such a vulnerable position, not while Du Franks showed such keen interest in her.

“Do you like music my dear?” He asked Chelsea while caressing her hand.

“Oh yes, very much. I’ve never seen a singing robot before.” Chelsea replied. It was a bold lie.

“Then I will have the Spine sing to you later but for now there is a waltz about to start over on the veranda and I would be honored if you, Milady, would dance with me.” He did a sweeping bow, while flourishing the Spine’s hat in his hand. 

Chelsea could not refuse his request as he guided her away to the dance; she held back her urge to look at the Spine. Michael took notice of her and her escort as they walked passed him on the lawn. Steve watched as they climbed the stone stairs. A few other couples were already gathering. Music was being played by a non-sentient animatronic animal band in another cage. Michael and Steve exchanged looks from a distance as Du Franks put his hands rather low and rather tightly on Chelsea’s body as the dancing started. 

This wasn’t good. They both thought.


	20. Chapter 20

“My goodness Miss Cindy. You dance like an angel.” Mr. Du Franks purred as they moved around the dance area, weaving in and out of other dancers. Chelsea was doing her very best to act like proper lady and keep the Ew ew ew ew stop touching me cringe off her face.

“I’ve…never had such a gallant partner before.” She replied with a pout of the lips. Du Franks cracked a big smile at her compliment and Chelsea found herself looking away and slightly at the floor. He thought she was being shy and coy. In reality she couldn’t stand looking at this greasy man who reminded her of a wet pig in a suit. 

She caught a glance of Michael leaning against the railing near the stairs but was quickly whirled away from facing him. He was frowning deeply and silently urging Chelsea to keep it together. She was being a trooper so far but he needed to speak with her. He had seen her brief interaction with the Spine before Du Franks had claimed her attention. He hoped that the Spine had been able to tell her something of importance.

The current song ended and a few couples left the floor and a few more joined. Du Franks held both of Chelsea’s hands in his thick paws and continued to talk on the dance floor as the first notes of the next song began to fill the air.

Michael smirked, he knew this song. It was a Viennese waltz and in the Viennese waltz you changed partners! Quickly his eyes fell on the rather homely looking young lady in attendance. She was dressed in a fine gown of dark blue with diamonds. Walking briskly he moved to where she was seated alone, watching the dancing with a longing in her eyes. He snapped his heels together and bowed deeply in front of her. “Would you do me the honor of this dance?” 

She giggled awkwardly and took his offered hand. He helped her stand and lead her to the floor as the music picked up and they began twirling right along side the other dancers. She chatted away endlessly about the most pointless things but Michael nodded and made the right sounds at the right pauses in her endless talking. 

The music hit a crescendo and Michael made his move elegantly switching partners with Du Franks whose smile immediately fell looking at his new dance partner. Michael whirled Chelsea away in time with the music.

“I didn’t know you could dance.” Chelsea whispered to him.

“No time for pleasantries. Find anything out?” Michael asked softly while looking Chelsea in the eyes. Trying to calm the wild look he saw there by being serious. She was scared.

“Spine’s still on our side. Says David is inside in the first floor ballroom, in a cage like the ones out here…” She hushed for a moment as they swung close to another couple before speaking again. “The only way to open the cage is an access remote Du Franks has.” 

Michael gave a nodded and dipped Chelsea at the waist before twirling her again. “Okay I’ll see about finding David. You need to keep Du Franks busy and find that remote. Can you do that?” He was asking a lot and he knew it.

“He wants me and in a way I don’t like. No one has ever looked at me like they want to devour me before but…I’ll do my best.” Chelsea said steeling her resolve. 

Michael smiled at her and was about to speak again when she was practically ripped from his hands and Du Franks was narrowing his piggy eyes at Michael while dancing away with Chelsea once more in his grasp. Michael original partner in blue looked a bit shaken but Michael smiled warmly and they finished the dance, ending with a bow and a polite thank you for the dance on his part. 

He made no hurried movements to escape the dancing area but as soon as he could Michael made his way down the steps and passed the rough looking men at the bottom. He hesitated for half a step only and that was all the signal Steve needed. A few minutes past before Steve also walked off. He met Michael waiting for him around the corner. Out of sight of the other guests. 

“Any news?” Steve asked.

Michael relayed the information Chelsea had given him before adding. “Can you get in without being seen and try to find David? We need to know which room he is in and if he is alright.” If anyone could get in the castle with no one noticing it would be the former street thug and thief Steve Negrete. 

“Consider it done but what about Chelsea?” Steve asked. He had seen the panic in her eyes, same as Michael had.

“She’s going to keep Du Franks distracted and if she can, find the remote that opens the cages.” Michael said.

Steve nodded, “But if he hurts her?”

Michael shook his head. “I don’t think he will with so many people around but I’ll be keeping an eye on her and The Spine.” 

Steve didn’t say anything else but his eyes took on a dark look. “I’ll let you know when I find David.” Then with a nod dismissing him, Steve made his way back around the corner. Michael took a few minutes just to rest against the warm stone wall. So far things were going well.  
So how come he felt like he was trapped?

*****************************************************************************************************************************

Steve crept silently through the dark hallways of the castle. Those who knew the sound engineer would be shocked to see him now. He moved like a wild animal stalking prey through the corridors. Ballroom…ballroom…ballroom. Now if he was a ballroom where would he be? So far he saw no rooms that match a ballroom, or at least his idea of what a ballroom should be. The room with heads on the walls was certainly not a ball room. The room of yellow and pink covered in art supplies was not a ball room, nor was the open sided greenhouse room full of jungle plants. He had to duck for cover more than once as green matter robots with more tea and sandwiches hurried past in the hallway. 

A large set of white and gold doors caught his eyes. One of the doors was slightly open. Slowly Steve slunk into the room like a cat. There on the far side was a cage not facing him. Picking up the pace he hurried to the window. Leaning against the glass was a sleeping David, wrapped in the Spine’s suit jacket, sitting with his head on his knees in nothing but boxers and bare feet. Steve frowned seeing the cuts on David’s bare chest and hands. He had enough street knowledge to know torture marks when he saw them. If they had gotten to David, broke him, he wouldn’t be the same guy.

“David?” Steve called quietly tapping the glass. “Hey buddy, come on, wake up.” 

David’s eyes fluttered slowly opened then he suddenly pushed away from the glass in fear landing hard on his butt before realizing who was on the other side. “Steve?” David rubbed at his eyes. ‘Is that you?”

“Yeah it’s me buddy.” Steve whispered quietly. “How badly are you hurt? Can you stand? Can you run?” It was pointless to ask if David was hurt, Steve could see he was. 

David got to his feet. He wobbled a bit but stood steadying himself with a hand against the glass. “I think I can run. Have you seen the Spine? I don’t know where he is.” Worry bleed into David’s voice as he spoke.

Steve ran his hand along the polymer glass resting it on the opposite side of David’s hand. “He’s out in the garden. So are Chelsea, Michael, Rabbit and Hatchworth. We’ve come to bring you and The Spine home.” 

Hot tears started to drip down David’s cheeks and he laid his forehead against the glass. “Home, home sounds good.” 

“Okay, I need to go tell the others where you are. I’ll be back. I promised.” Steve said and David nodded. He trusted the band member.  
Five minutes had pasted or perhaps ten but the door to the room opened with a loud creak. David waited patiently by the glass. He’d soon be back at the manor, back home with his sister and all his friends, his family. His heart was bursting with hope that he was about to be freed.

Hope that melted like an ice cube in the hot summer sun when he saw who was on the other side of the glass.

“Hello baby deer.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the late chapter. I had blood work done yesterday and found myself too weak to write.

“How long has it been?” Bunny asked quietly looking down into the cold cup of coffee in her hands. 

Sam glanced at his watch. “Five hours and 13 minutes.” He replied solemnly. The kitchen was so eerily quiet. Usually in a situation like this he would be goofy and trying to cheer the two ladies who sat at the kitchen table with him. Making them laugh or at least groan with a bad joke like, no news is good news but not today, not when there was so much unknown happening. The rescue party had left hours ago and had not returned. No one had expected it to be a fast rescue, though they hoped it would be, this though…it was taking too long. “Anything Camille?” He asked to the girl sitting on his left.

Camille shook her head but did not take her eyes off of the laptop in front of her. “Nothing, even normal satellite surveillance is down. I can’t even see the grounds around the castle.” She started tapping quickly on the keys again. “I’ll keep trying.” She offered. 

Sam nodded, “Just do your best.” He said softly. He was no hacker and right now Camille was doing all she could to try and find a way to see what was happening at the castle. Peter the 6th had gone to try hacking into some military satellites to see if he could get any sort of feed but that was very illegal and he made it clear that he didn’t want Camille trying anything like that. He couldn’t risk her making a mistake and getting arrested on federal charges. She still had a lot to learn.

Bunny sniffed loudly as the tears that had been threatening to spill for the past few hours started to drip. Sam pulled out a napkin and handed it to the girl. She mumbled a thank you, wiped at her eyes and blew her nose. Sam took a good look at Bunny. She looked terrible. She skin was pale like she was physical ill. Her eyes normally so bright and full of energy were dull and red. Her hair seemed to have lost its shine as it fell limply from her head. She hadn’t been eating well, or sleeping much for these past four days.

Sam had not looked in a mirror recently or he would have seen he looked almost as bad. Only Camille seemed to be holding it together. Mostly due to the fact there was something she could do to help, something she could focus on. Just waiting around for news was the worst feeling in the world. 

Sam reached over and took Bunny’s hand in his own, gently squeezing it for comfort. Somehow they would get through this together. All of them would, as a family. 

***************************************************************************************************************************

Chelsea was being danced to death. She lost track of how many songs they had been dancing to. How could a man so much larger then herself, have such unending stamina? It didn’t make any sense. Du Franks clutched her tightly and spun her again. She needed a break. Her feet were aching in these fancy shoes. Her dress was making it hard to take a deep breath. She was terribly thirsty from being under the bright sunshine for so long. Her pale skin wasn’t used to such sunlight. She was starting to feel faint.

Michael frowned deeply from his spot at the top of the stairs. It had been the best location to watch both Chelsea dancing on the veranda and the Spine serving people out in the grass. But Chelsea looks as though she was going to be sick on the spot. Too much sun Michael concluded. He had forgotten that the Walter workers, suffering from the effects of blue matter exposure, could not take too much sun. A green core robot passed him and Michael called out to it. “You there!” 

“Beep boop Yes sir?” The robot replied coming to stand in front of Michael.

Michael quickly grabbed two cups of cold punch off a nearby table and held them out to the soulless automaton. “Take these to Mr. Du Franks and the lady with him.” 

“Yes sir, boop” The robot replied taking the glasses and crossing the veranda. Just then Steve appeared from the side doorway. He locked eyes with Michael and gave a nod. Still holding Steve’s gaze he flashed his eyes over into Chelsea’s direction. Steve was already on the move. 

“Sir the punch you requested.” The robot said handing a glass to Chelsea. She took it and drank quickly, the cool but way to sweet fruit punch helped tremendously. 

Du Franks frowned at his robot and the cup of fruit punch pushed into his hand. “I didn’t request any fruit punch you stupid machine I…”

Du Franks didn’t get to finish that sentence, for with a rather over the top “oops!” Steve “tripped” into Du Franks sending the red fruit punch all over his nice white suit jacket. For a moment no one moved, then Chelsea quickly grabbed a napkin off a nearby table and began wiping at the stain while Steve was speaking. “Terribly sorry…sir. I seem to have lost my footing.” Steve said while also was touching Du Franks jacket.

The man looked like an angry boar about to rip and rage at Steve but soften as Chelsea wiped his jacket gently. “Oh no real harm done.” He said with a fake jovial smile. “I’ll go and change. Would you like to come with me Miss Cindy?” He offered wigging his eyebrows again. They looked like bushy dancing caterpillars over his small eyes. 

Chelsea held her hands behind her back, trying to act shy and coy again. “Oh no sir. I’ll wait for you here. I should freshen up a bit myself.” 

Du Franks looked strangely angry at her refusal but quickly laughed it off. “Of course, the ladies room is just inside. I will be back momentarily.” He promised waddling off. As soon as she could see him no more she ran. She ran down the stairs as quick as she could, passing by Steve and Michael. She only paused for a moment to flash a small item at them. She had the remote. She was going to tell the Spine.

“Get back in to where David is. Make sure he’s ready to go. We’ll be right there.” Michael ordered quickly to Steve. He could see Chelsea adamantly talking to the Spine now and while they did not run back towards the house the Spine gently took Chelsea’s arm in his and slowly he escorted her back to the castle. Careful not to draw any more attention than she already had in her excitement.  
When Michael looked back up. Steve was already gone.

*******************************************************************************************************

“How I missed you baby deer.” The man said caressing the glass. David was cowering in the corner, trying to stop the whimpers and shakes that came natural at seeing his tormentor once more. “Everyone else is out at the party and I have no one to play with. Want to play?” 

David whimpered again louder. He clutched the Spine’s suit jacket as tightly around his body as he could, like it was a talisman against evil. “P…please…no….not again…” His voice was broken and shaking.

The man began to undo his belt. “I want you baby deer. I don’t think you understand how much I want to play with you.” His bulge was obvious in his underwear as he rubbed it against the glass making soft grunts. “Touch yourself baby deer. Perform for me. Show me your sweetness…” he purred for a moment before his voice became full of dark, cold desire. “Or it will be punishment time again.” 

David continued to whimper loudly, he couldn’t help it. Fear was making him act like an abused animal. He couldn’t be punished again, that much he knew. He’d lose his mind. Still crying David moved his hand down into his lap. Ready to do what the man said when “STOP IT!” A voice rang out from the side of the room. A voice that was full of anger.

There were sudden footsteps and as the man hurried to pull his pants back on, David looked up. Steve was on the other side of the glass facing the man. He looked at David and David looked away ashamed to have Steve see him in a blubbering state of tears, fear and obedience.

“The party is outside sir.” The Russian man said looking at Steve, but the sound engineer didn’t move, didn’t speak. A cold twisted smile slipped onto the Russian’s lips. “But perhaps you are not here for the party? Perhaps you’ve come to take my baby deer and Mr. Du Frank’s new toy away?”

Steve still said nothing but removed his suit jacket, laying it over a chair and rolled up his shirt sleeves before finally locking eyes with the man. Steve’s gaze was hard, cold and sharp. “Leave my friend alone.” 

David’s tormentor laughed at Steve. “So it is a little rescue party? Fool, you are no match for me. I will beat you and take you down to my little play room. Baby deer knows all about it. I will break you slowly and you will tell me everything. Who you are, who is here with you, everything.”

Forgetting his own fear, David rushed to the glass and pounded on it. “Run Steve! Run!” David shouted. A tear slipped down his cheek. He couldn’t let the same horrible things happen to Steve that had happened to him. 

Steve merely smiled confidently and crackled his knuckles. 

The large man popped his neck joint and stretched. “This will be fun. I have not had a good fight in so long.”

“I’m ready when you are.” Steve said with a smirk.

“I wonder if you really are.” The Russian said calmly before suddenly charging at Steve like a 400 pound bull surprising the band member.  
Steve took an elbow to the gut knocking the wind out of him. He countered with a few quick jabs and punches to the man’s face and sternum, using his slightly smaller size to duck and weave.

The fight had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to talk about my icon. This may be boring so feel free to skip reading this. That is my OC Clockwork, I created him because I need a friend, though I am probably too old for imagination friends. Because of my poor health I am home alone often and I am quite lonely. Its hard making friends when the most you can do is go for a cup of tea and chat for an hour or so before fatigue sets in.
> 
> He was built in 1909.  
> His name is Clockwork, because after he was created none of the Clocks would Work, there gears having been used in giving Clockwork finer motor skills. Also perhaps hinting at a bit of a time flux around him but He always knows what Time it is.
> 
> He is a blue matter automaton who was created to be a ladies companion for Lady Annette Worthington and to be her guardian. Due to her poor health she was confined more to the home more often that usual for a lady of the time. Her husband, Lord Worthington had commissioned the creation of Clockwork. Being a mechanical man, he did not have to worry about Clockwork affecting his wife's health negatively by bringing in germs. 
> 
> Clockwork was trained in domestic duties as well as more pleasurable things such as music talent for entertainment, horseback riding, art appreciation, basic organic medical knowledge, and forms of non fatal defense.
> 
> He is made of bronze and shiny brown copper with some silver swirls in the face. 
> 
> He usually wears a top hat that hides the large wind up key in his head. It needs to be wound everyday to keep his mind sharp. He gets a little loopy when it starts to run down. Not dangerous, more how an organic who drank too much alcohol would get. Silly and overly affectionate.
> 
> He plays the Piano, the earliest form of modern piano as we have it today was built in 1805, The Orpheal (invented in 1910) The Stossel lute (invented in 1914) and the Banjo Ukulele (invented in 1917) He also sings.
> 
> Much like the Walter Robots, Clockwork has remained in the same family since the time of his creation. Even after the loss of the Worthington fortune and title in the great stock market crash of the 1930s that found the family on the street. Clockwork was never abandoned by the family and he never abandoned them. Currently he is looking after/ in the company of/ technically owned by of Lady Worthington's great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter. Who sadly also has the fair health of the first lady Worthington.
> 
> Personality wise he does his best to be what ever his current person needs him to be. But his Base personality is rather serious in his duties, caring and concerned, Much like The Spine, But he has been known to be playful and down right silly should the need arise.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my longest chapters ever. I needed to break up the thrilling conclusion.

“Something’s happening Hatchy.” Rabbit said from where she was peering out through the bushes. Chelsea had just gone rushing down the stairs and towards the Spine and now they both were walking back to the house at an agonizingly slow pace. “We should g-g-go see.” Rabbit moved to step out from the foliage when an orange hand on her arm, stopped her.

“We have our orders Rabbit.” Hatchworth was frowning at his sister. His normally happy upturned mustached was bristled downward into a look of disapproval. “And you promised to do as told.” He reminded her. 

Rabbit pouted and continued to peer out of the bush. Chelsea and the Spine were climbing the stairs now. She could just make out Michael at the top. Soon the little group would be out of sight and Rabbit would have no idea what was happening. She tugged again to go forward but Hatchworth tightened his grip on her arm. “But…” she started.

“No buts….you promised.” Hatchworth emphasized again. Rabbit had given her word to Peter the 6th that she would do as Michael instructed and he had told them to wait. 

Rabbit frowned and sighed. Taking note that she was resigned to wait Hatchworth let her go. “O-okay but if they get hurt. You’re gonna hate y-y-yourself.” She said sitting back into the dirt and crossing her arms.

Hatchworth looked back out across the lawn. His family was no longer visible. Rabbit had a point he would hate himself if they got hurt and he did nothing to help them, but Michael had given them orders.

Hatchworth wasn’t sure what to do.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

Steve was thrown back against a table in the ballroom. He was getting the crap kicked out of him. Not that he was unable to hold his own in a normal fight, even a street fight, but this guy seemed inhuman in strength and stamina. “Need a break little man?” The Russian man taunted before spitting some blood onto the floor. At least Steve had landed a few good hits on the man that caused damage including a split lip, some facial bruising/ swelling and a few cuts. 

The room was littered with broken glassware, smashed mirrors, toppled tables and crushed chairs. It was rather surprising that no one seemed to hear any of it being broken. David could no longer fully see the pair, as they had moved behind him. He could only see what little the mirror, that hadn’t been broken, reflected back to him and what he saw was not good. “Steve get out of here! Run!” David shouted during this lull in the battle.

Steve wiped at his own mouth. He was not surprised at the blood there. “I’m just getting started.” It was a lie, the band member had taken about all he could but Steve got back to his feet anyway. The other man was a few paces away, moving like a tiger as the duo began to circle each other once more. “Your moves are familiar. Ex KGB or perhaps secret police?” Steve asked, feigning interest when he was really buying time. He never realized just how out of shape for street fighting he was, his stamina needed improving and Steve made a note to start running again if he survived this. 

The Russian man smirked. “I’ll tell you little man. Right before you die.” He grabbed a crystal vase off a nearby table and tossed it violently at Steve. Steve barely dodged it as the vase exploded into shrapnel when it shattered against the wall, a few pieces cutting Steve in the arm. 

“Dance for me!” The man laughed reaching for all the crystal glassware he could get his hands on, from tiny tea cups to punch bowls, aiming for Steve, keeping the sound engineer on his toes and dodging. Steve was doing well so far but the glass around his feet was making his steps unsteady causing him to slow down during each dodge.

Suddenly Steve slipped and momentarily lost his balance on one foot. The man charged at him like a bull quickly closing the few paces that had separated them while grabbing Steve in a choke hold squeezing the very life out of him. “Now we end our game little rat.” 

Steve rammed his elbows back into the man’s chest and stomach but the Russian held firm even though he grunted in pain with each blow Steve inflicted on him. Steve’s gaze landed on the closest arm choking him. The needle marks were long, ragged and obvious. Steroids, maybe more ran through this man’s body. No wonder the fight was so unevenly matched. Steve was getting dizzy and vaguely aware that David was screaming his name over and over. 

The Russian took note. “And when I am done with you, I will punish my baby dear without interruption.”

Steve gasped out a laugh. “You think so? *wheeze* I don’t.” Suddenly Steve moved his wrist, gold bracelet flashing, as jet of thick, sticky pale goo landed all over the man’s face and neck. In surprise he released Steve who rolled out of reach, before pawing at the gunk on his face. 

“What is th…?” The Russian began to say as the goo unexpectedly burst into flames replacing his words with screams and he helplessly rubbed at his face. He then fell to the floor rolling, trying to desperately put out the flames that ate into his face and neck and hands. The burning goo would not come off or stop burning. His screamed became more desperate and horrific then nothing but bloody gurgling as the goo burning him alive and to death. His body laid on the ground as the last of the solution burned out. No more remained of the Russian’s face, part of his neck and his hands. Yet the rest of his body was untouched and blood spurted out from the final beats of his heart. Then he moved no more.

Steve coughed a couple times and put his hands on his knees catching his breath. The smell of burnt flesh was horrible. It was a gruesome way to go. “Steve!” a voice shouted and Steve whipped his head up. Michael and the Spine followed closely by Chelsea were coming into the room. “Don’t…*cough*…Don’t let her...” Steve gasped pointing at Chelsea but it was too late. Chelsea saw the gory and burned human remains. She didn’t cry or faint but she went very still, frozen to the spot. 

The Spine gently touched her shoulder. He had seen humans go into shock before. “Chelsea?” He called her name softly, putting a tender and light pressure on her shoulder. She took a moment to blink several times before she shook her head, pushing the image away from her mind. 

“I’m alright.” She promised walking the rest of the way into the room and ignoring the body on the floor.

“Are you okay Steve?” Michael asked looking at a bruised and wounded Steve. The sound engineer merely cracked a half smile, the one side of his mouth was to swollen to fully smile, and gave a thumbs up. 

David was waiting by the window of the cage. “Is Steve okay?” He called out, seeing his friends in the window. Everyone hurried over, Steve moving as quickly as he could.

Michael looked at David before replying. The technician had seen much better days. He was distressed; his face red and tear stained. His body was suffering from many cuts. It hurt Michael to see someone as pure hearted as David so abused. “He’s okay David. Now let’s get you out of there and we can go home.” Michael spoke softly.

Chelsea took a moment to study the remote. It was more advanced than she was expecting. “Give me a second, this thing is complicated and I don’t want to make a mistake.” But before she could push any buttons a new voice rang out.

“Well, Well, Well…Looks like it’s a party and one I wasn’t invited too? For shame.” James Delward Du Franks stood in the doorway of the ballroom. Dressed in a new black suit and still sporting the Spine’s trademark hat. By his side were two of the green core robots, each starting to glow in the chest, an electrical warning to the humans on the other side of the room. 

“My you certainly did a number on my man.” Du Franks glanced at the body but with no hint or sadness or sorrow before turning his cold eyes back onto the little group. “Come here Spine. Come to your Master.” Du Frank’s commanded and waved his hand. The Spine stepped forward…and took a defensive fighting stance in front of his friends. 

Du Franks snorted a laugh. “Oh Spine, did you forget whose life I control? Fine! You can watch your technician die slowly as I…” As he spoke he began patting down the pockets of his suit. Then he frowned and began to curse.

“Looking for this?” Chelsea asked from the back of the little group, the remote in her hands.

Du Franks narrowed his piggy eyes at her, his face looking very much like a sad bulldog. “Miss Cindy…how could you?” He truly sounded hurt and confused for a moment before rage replaced it. “You BITCH! I should have known! Cunts like you are all alike! WHORE!” 

The Spine balled his fists in anger at the insults being tossed upon his female friend but it was Michael who spoke with rage. “Don’t you talk to her like that!” 

Du Franks didn’t seem to hear him. His tirade continued, “You think you’re so smart and so pretty! I’ll show you! I’ll take my remote back by force and then each one of you can join my collection as heads on my walls and…” His ranting was interrupted by the sound of the cage window going up but that wasn’t all. A red light flashed above them and an alarm was screaming in the room, no in the whole building.

“Chelsea?” The Spine questioned, not taking his photo optics off the threat in front of them, while Michael grabbed David out of the cage as soon as there was enough room. It was a good thing he did because only a moment later the cage dropped back down into the floor, leaving a huge dark hole of instant death.

“NO! NO NO NO NO! I won’t lose my collection! Get her! Get that remote!” Du Franks commanded and the green core robot charged at the small group. There photo receptors trained on Chelsea alone. Michael fired his core disrupter gun at the one on the left. It sputter and sparked, its limbs contorting as it crashed to the floor, photo optics going dark. The one on the right the Spine took out with a well-placed hand to the chest, smashing its core. In essence he had just killed the green core automaton.

Seeing his robots broken like toys Du Franks began to have a full blown toddler temper tantrum. He was blubbering, crying and screaming insults that would make a devil blush until Steve shut him up with a quick punch to the gut, knocking the wind out of him. Du Franks doubled over in pain as the group made their way past him and out the door into the hall. The Spine took the lead followed by David, Chelsea, Steve and Michael.

“I’ll take that.” Michael said grabbing the Spine’s hat off of Du Franks as he passed him. Du Franks just moaned in pain on the floor.

Alarms and lights were flashing out in the hallway as the little group hurried to get back outside to where Hatchworth and Rabbit were waiting. Distant screaming could be heard along with monstrous, inhuman sounds. 

“Chelsea what did you do?” David asked panting, as they hurried along. Despite being barefoot and injured he was keeping pace alongside his friends.

“I didn’t have time to figure out the sequence for the cage you were in so I just opened them all.” She said.

“You did what?!” Steve shouted slightly as a window in the hallway shattered beside them and a large winged reptile came crashing through. It rolled to its small legs and screeched, snapping at them before taking to the air again and back out the broken window.

“A dimorphodon? What exactly was in this collection?” Michael asked. The wailing of the warning siren was being replaced by the screams of humans as the group reached the veranda doorway.

“A lot of terrible things.” David answered solemnly as the group looked across the lawn at the chaos happening outside.

It was pure bedlam.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are coming to an end people, but don't worry still a few chapters of fluff left showing the after math of this adventure. Lots of robot cuddling, humans cuddling and robots cuddling humans fluff to be had.

For a moment the little group just stared out across the stone veranda, lawn and gardens of the castle. A green and brown dragon swooped low and ignited a few of the tables set out in the lawn with a burst of flame breath. Its leathery wings flapping an intense breeze as it flew, sending table clothes flying across the well-manicured lawn. 

The green core robots were glowing and shooting electricity but a smash of a serpent tail here. A well placed fire breath there. Wire being pulled out by tiny sharp fingers and the green matter core robots were no more.

People were screaming and running around with no real place to go. Some tried to hide from the horrible creatures at now moved freely among them. Others appeared to already be dead, lifeless bodies lying in the soft grass. A woman squealed, rushing past the little group still in the doorway. She was being chased by two small devilish looking creatures, each about a foot tall and brandishing tiny silver dessert forks. This was surreal.

“That grove of trees there!” Michael pointed at the grove of exotic fruit and flower trees just before the garden path curved out of sight. “That’s where Rabbit and Hatchworth are.” 

Two dimorphodons screeched and snapped at each other fighting over the honey glazed ham that was on the buffet table. The castle began to rumble deeply and the dinosaurs took off. Water suddenly flowed down the hallway. It was ankle deep and murky. The shuttering of glass and a high pitched squeaking accompanied it. Something else had just been freed, in fact boxes seemed to be going down and coming up at irregular intervals though most of the boxes appeared to be empty.

“Should we make a run for it?” Steve asked, sloshing in the water a bit. It was clear they couldn’t stay here but going out in the open was also a big risk. 

The odd high pitched screeching got louder and Michael looked back towards the sound. Black worms, about a foot long each, and around two dozen in total were swimming and bobbing in the water, heading right towards the humans and there tasty flesh. Steve was still bleeding a little and it dripped into the water, exciting the creatures as the squealing things quicken there swimming pace. Michael’s face turned white with fear. “Leeches! Go Go!” He said shoving at David and Chelsea who were still in front of him. They needed to get out of here. 

The humans did not need much prompting as they quickly moved out of the water and into the bright sun. The Spine’s solider experience kicked in and he took the lead, quickly moving the little group down the stairs, away from the water and leeches. Thankfully the water had not been high enough to pass the door's threshold. The group stopped at the bottom coming face to face with several strange, three foot tall, hair covered creatures in a rainbow of colors that seemed to be just arms, legs and hair. They paid the humans no mind, instead they seemed focused on eating the sandwiches and drinking the tea left on the tables. 

“We need to move calmly and quietly.” The Spine said taking point.

“Shouldn’t we just run for it?” Chelsea whispered shaking slightly. Another dead guest was laying near them in the grass. This one looked as though it had been crushed to death, the body almost flat against the ground. Chelsea's mind was spurring her to run.

The Spine shook his head. “Never run from anything horrific, it only attracts attention. Slow and calm.” He repeated softly in his deep, soothing baritone. 

He watched each human in the group give a nod before taking point once again. David, Chelsea and Steve made up the middle of the assembly with Michael bringing up the rear. He didn’t know if a core disrupter would hurt a creature of myth and legend but Michael would certainly try, should anything threaten them. 

So slowly they moved, it was almost mind numbing. Chelsea and David were shaking with fear unable to control the tremors as they took in the horror around them. The human instinct to run was hard to override. Even Michael and Steve were pale in the face at the monstrous things around them. The Spine made a mental note of Mrs. Du Franks being sexually assaulted, possibly to death, by a trio of small, pudgy goat legged men with horns. Chelsea gasped and covered her mouth to hush the sound. Steve gently turned her away from the sight and shook his head sadly.

They pasted by several more cages. The hydra was free and currently had its five heads devouring the body parts of a human it had caught. It ignored the quiet little party.

Little blue butterfly humanoids fluttered past being chased by a goblin who grabbed at them. Again the group was ignored. They were half way across the lawn now. The cage that had held the unicorn was open. Chelsea took as much comfort in that as she could. At least some beautiful things were free.

They carefully stepped over bodies and parts of bodies that were scattered across the grass. There was so much blood in some places that Chelsea found herself holding back a scream, she had to stay silent, she had too, she just had too…

They pasted by another cage, this one was still full of dark water. It must not have opened the group thought which was proven to be a mistake a moment later when Michael gave out a shout from the back of the group. The top of the tank was open and Michael was a good twenty feet in the air being crushed by a giant squid tentacle…or maybe it was an octopus, Chelsea couldn’t tell the difference as she screamed. The thick appendage was wrapped around Michael's chest, pinning his arms to his side. Michael's hands were struggling to try and get his disrupter gun out of his pocket but the creature shook him this way and that as he struggled.

“Michael!” The Spine shouted leaping at the slimy mass that held his friend only to be batted away hard by another twisting tentacle from the top of the cage. The Spine went flying several yards and rolled painfully to a stop in the grass. It took him a moment to get to his feet.

Steve raised his arms to shoot his fire weapon but before he could even say a catchy one liner, he was jump on suddenly from above. The sound engineer was knocked to the ground, feathers flopping in his vision. “Get off me you over grown turkey!” Steve flailed crying out as the three breasted bird with talons like knives and an ugly human-like face clawed at him. 

David grabbed a forgotten croquet mallet from the grass. “Go away!” He shouted, swallowing his own fear as he swung hard at the winged human sized beast tormenting Steve. It shrieked and flew off. David helped Steve struggle to his feet. 

The Spine was running now back towards his friends. Michael was shouting at them to forget him, to get out of here but with each breath, he was being squeezed ever tighter, soon he wouldn’t be able to breathe at all.

The Spine’s eyes went wide in panic. The tentacle was pulling Michael back towards the water. If the crushing didn’t kill him, Michael would be drowned for sure. The Spine ran as fast as he could but the computer in his brain made it clear he was too far, he wouldn’t get there in time to stop Michael from being pulled under the water. 

Suddenly a blur of white, black and copper dashed past the humans and with a graceful leap, aimed a horrific plum of fire right at the middle of the slimy arm. It shuttered and dropped Michael from its grasp. He fell, only to be caught safely by this fire breathing protector. Rabbit was unable to speak; having disengaged her lower jaw to engaged her flame thrower. 

“Rabbit *cough cough* thank you.” Michael managed to wheeze out as the female automation held him gently in her arms. She nodded and proceeded to place him carefully down, steadying him on his feet in the grass. 

“Go!” The Spine shouted, he was almost to them now and by the time the humans had registered he wanted them to run and had start running, he had already caught up to them. Hatchworth was just on the edge of the tree line now, waving at them, urging them to run. David and Chelsea were the closest and as soon as they were within ten feet Hatchworth opened his blue portal. Chelsea grabbed David’s hand giving him no time to process what was happening as they ran through the portal together.

Steve and Michael were the next duo through the glowing shimmer. The Spine found himself slamming to a stop right before the ghostly blue portal but Rabbit shoulder check him hard and they went toppling through in a roll. Hatchworth followed shutting the portal so quickly he almost lost a bit of mustache.

The Spine looked up at the familiar ceiling. He was back in the manor, back in the well loved Living Room 3. He didn't even realize he was crying until Rabbit wrapped her arms around him. She had reattached her lower jaw and cooed gently into his audio receptors as she held him. "You are home. You are safe." She repeated this until the Spine calmed down enough to pull away ever so slightly from her hug.

He gave Rabbit a real and true smile. "It's good to be home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank simpleEnthusiast for taking the time to contact me on my twitter and discuss of of the finer details of PTSD and how to incorporate those reactions into my story.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 800 hits! Thank you! Thank you everyone! You've made me feel so special.

David felt the soft ornate carpet under his feet as he looked around the familiar room. Home, he was really home. This wasn’t a dream or a hallucination. The old grandfather clock chimed against the wall while bright sunlight danced through the windows. David glanced at his rescue party. Steve had seen better days but was still kicking. Michael was holding his side, his rib area to be exact and wincing slightly in pain. David was about to suggest he sit down when there was a shout of his name and the running of feet. 

Bunny launched herself at her brother, grabbing him suddenly into a tight hug. David stiffened for a moment, afraid, before Bunny’s scent wash over him and he buried his face into her neck, letting warm tears fall into her hair. But these were no longer tears of fright and fear, these were tears of joy. “Bunny…Bunny… Bunny….” David mumbled nuzzling his nose against his sister’s neck, not caring at all if the others thought he was too affectionate and weird with his twin. She was fussing and cuddling back just as much as he was. After all they shared a soul. 

After a few minutes Bunny pulled away and looked at her brother. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked as though he had lost some weight. His skin was pale and dirty but the smile on his face was true. She looked at the wounds on his chest, under the open suit jacket a moment before carefully running her hand down in worry. David visibly flinched. His smile dropping to a frown at the corners of his mouth but only for a moment as he gently took her hand in his and pulled it away from his body. 

Her touch had tickled his tummy ever so slightly and the sensation to giggle made a knot form in his stomach. Bunny meant no harm, he knew that. Still David was pretty sure he never wanted to be tickled again. So busy were the twins fussing over each other that the others went unnoticed. 

Rabbit and Hatchworth were holding onto the Spine as if they were afraid he would vanish from the manor if they let go. They duo was softly humming a computer code of comfort and love across the wifi directly into the silver automaton’s head. The Spine just sighed deeply and accepted the intense emotional cuddle and affection from his family. He had missed them so very much. 

When Bunny had come into the room Sam and Camille were with her. Camille was over at her sister’s side in an instant. Chelsea had a look on her face that Camille had never seen before and while she did not understand what was happening she pulled her older sister into an embrace nevertheless also speaking hushed words of comfort. Chelsea nodded after a bit and taking that as a good sign Camille helped her remove the blonde wig and started wiping at the thick tan foundation cream off her cheeks. It didn’t want to budge so with a gentle word, the sisters left to go get Chelsea changed and properly cleaned up.

Sam had a first aid kit in his hand. He was the only member of the band who also had some, albeit small, Red Cross first aid and pre-med school training. As much as he wanted to go hug Hatchworth, the orange robot was busy and his friends were obviously injured. He made his way to were Michael and Steve were next to each other, resting on the couch. They both looked like hell. He’d start with them. “Who want to go first?” Sam asked holding up the first aid kit. 

“Check Michael out first.” Steve said laying his head back and closing his eyes. “He’s in worse shape than I am.”

“Bull shit Steve. I didn’t get beat up going a couple rounds against a monster of a man.” Michael replied. Vaguely away of The Spine reprimanding him with a quiet “…language Michael...” but he ignored it for the moment.

Steve cracked an eye open, “No, you just got the life squeezed out of you by a giant squid. My wounds are superficial, you haven’t stopped holding you side since we got home. Check him out first Sam.” Steve closed his eyes again and settled back into the plush fabric with a sigh. He could wait his turn.

Michael looked down at his side, his hands placed tightly there. Steve was right. “Take your shirt off.” Sam said opening the first aid case and putting on some gloves. Michael found that that simple order was actually quite difficult to manage and he flinched in pain, struggling with the fabric, until Sam came over and put his hand on his shoulder, silently asking for Michael permission to remove the shirt for him. Michael nodded and with as much care as he could take, not to jostle Michael around too much, Sam pulled the slimy garment off of his friend. 

The bruise as black as midnight around the middle of his arms and ribs was bad. Sam had to bite back a hiss of surprise. It was obvious that Michael’s arms had been crushed into his sides. Sam knelled to get a better look. “I’m surprised you can still stand and walk.” He said getting out a stethoscope.

Michael went to shrug his shoulders but thought better of it. “Adrenaline hasn’t worn off yet.” 

Sam gently began to feel around his ribs, using both his fingers and the stethoscope. Michael did his best not to move but with every hiss of pain Sam whispered an apology. “Good news is nothing is broken but the bad news is you have one good fracture and a whole lot of bone bruising. I’m going to need to wrap this and you are going to have to take it easy. I don’t want that one fracture to become a full rib break. Understand?” Sam asked.

“Yes doctor Sam.” Michael teased and Sam wrinkled his nose at the nickname but he knew it wasn’t meant with any malice.

“Then I would advise my patient to get a shower first. Then I’ll wrap the area. This squid goo cannot be good for your skin.” Sam wiped a gloved covered finger over Michael’s back showing the slimy clear goo.

Sam helped Michael to stand and he wobbled a bit. His body was starting to feel his injuries and exhaustion. 

Sam glanced over at the pile of cuddling robots, taking a moment to silently squee over how adorable they were. “Hatchworth?” He called getting the mustached robots attention. “I’m sorry to interrupt but could you take Michael back to his room and make sure he is okay until I come to wrap his ribs?”

Michael frowned, “I’m fine Sam.” Even as he spoke he seemed unsteady.

It was Sam’s turn to frown. “And if you were to fall in the shower and crack your head open none of us would know.” Sam who was usually so happy but at this moment his voice had an edge of command in it. The young technician had a point and the one man band sighed as Hatchworth came to join him, watching over each step he took as he walked out of the room.

Sam shook his head and turned to the sound engineer still on the couch. “Your turn Steve.” Sam said putting on a fresh pair of medical gloves.

Steve didn’t even bother to crack open his eyes. “Nope, go take care of the kid first.” He jerked his thumb in the direction of the twins. 

Sam nodded and did not argue. Steve had called David “kid”. He only every referred to any of the younger human family members/ technicians as kids when he was really worried about them.

Sam made his way over to David and Bunny. “Hey David, mind if I check your wounds?” Sam reached for David’s arm when the technician suddenly flinched back hitting Sam’s hand away. “Ow! What was that for?” Sam asked shaking his slightly stinging hand.

David looked ashamed of himself. “Sam, I…I’m so sorry. I…d…don’t know what came over me I…I…” A gentle silver hand rested on David’s shoulder hushing the human’s shaking speech.

The Spine gave David a gentle, understanding smile. “It’s alright. It’s okay.” He said softly and his hand sensors registered David relaxing a bit. Once David was calmer the Spine turned his gaze towards Sam. “Go ahead with your examination Sam.” 

Sam nodded, “Um…can you take off the suit jacket David?”

David hesitated slightly but did as he was asked. He began to tremble blaming it on how cool the room was and not the growing pile of dread deep in his belly. Rabbit had pulled a confused Bunny away and was her whispering in the girl’s ear. The Spine saw Bunny’s look of surprise and then sadness before Rabbit pulled her technician into a cuddle.

David wasn’t focused on anything but where the hands moved on his body and what they did when they got there. David's breathing was shallow as he kept repeating mentally to himself that this was Sam and Sam would not hurt him but more than once David saw nothing in his vision but feeling, touching, floating severed hands. The Spine never left his side, standing silently behind David like an armored guardian as Sam checked David’s cuts and listened to his lungs and heart.

Sam looked up at the Spine, worry set deep in his brown eyes before pasting on a smile and looking at David. “You’ll be okay David. I suggest a hot shower, some antibiotic ointment, a good meal and some rest.”

Sam held out the tube of ointment and the Spine took it from him. “Thank you Sam. I’ll see David to his room and take care of this.” He indicated the cream that was to be applied. Sam nodded.

David had gone very quiet and put up no resistance as the Spine gently lead him out of the room. Sam heard the Spine start to sing softly in his sweet, deep baritone before they passed the door frame.

Rabbit was still holding Bunny to her and gently rubbing her back. “She okay?” Sam asked.

Rabbit nodded but it was Bunny who spoke. “It’s David who is not okay. He’s afraid of us.”

Steve offered from the couch. “No he’s not Bunny. He’s just been hurt so badly and I don’t just mean physically. I only saw a little bit of how he was treated but…” Steve talked about what he had seen and heard while Sam finally tended the stubborn sound engineer’s wounds. 

Bunny wiped at her eyes and Rabbit held her hand as Steve finished his story. “Is there anything we can do?” Bunny asked to no one in particular.

“W-w-we can t-t-talk to Peter about g-g-getting him professional help.” Rabbit offered she was pretty sure the Walters had a psychologist on staff…someplace.

“In the mean time we can just try to be understanding and loving. Now if none of you mind. I’m going to nap right here.” Steve said with a yawn lying down on the couch. Sam opened his mouth to argue that Steve also needed a bath but a loud snore rang through the room. Sam shook his head. Steve could sleep anywhere at anytime it seemed and Sam was rather jealous of that ability. 

Sam grabbed a blanket from the back of the chair and covered Steve up while Bunny and Rabbit tip toed as best as they could out of the room. Sam followed them switching off the lights. It didn’t exactly make the room with big sun-filled windows dark but it did help. 

Sam rubbed at his face. Micheal should be done with his shower by now. He would wrap his bruised ribs, then send a text to the Spine to make sure David was doing alright, then double check on Steve, then see about informing Peter the 6th about everything. Oh and Chelsea, she hadn't seemed hurt but Sam pulled out his phone sending Camille a text as he walk down the hallway towards Micheal's room. Just to be sure the Chelsea were alright.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two or three more chapters. I want to end this story while it’s still loved. Now that I have changed part of the ending is eluding me. I'm wondering if I should even upload this chapter. Perhaps I should have just left it with The Spine crying on the floor because they were home (chapter 23)  
> Also note, if you have any ideas I am listening because I want this story to finish on a high and not fade out with a whisper.

Sam's phone beeped, it was a reply from Camille. {Chelsea isn't hurt but...she's acting weird. She won't tell me what's wrong. She never does that. I don't want to leave her alone.}

Sam typed back {Steve told me some of it. It was bad Camille, really really bad. I'm heading to patch Michael up now but message me if she gets worse. If she gets unresponsive that's probably shock. Try and keep her talking.}

{Will do. } Came the reply. 

Sam sighed and rubbed at his face. It was only late afternoon be it felt like a lifetime had passed. The stress of waiting for news and now the joy that everyone was home and alive was waning. The others were hurt badly and it was plaguing on his mind. Sam shook his head violently for a moment. He couldn't focus on himself right now. The others needed him, he had to be strong. Just like always. Sometimes Sam wished he didn't have to be so strong. Just like before, in his past. All this reminded him too much of the past. It was breaking his soul.

Sam tapped on the door frame of Michael room. "Come in." Michael called and Sam stepped past the brown fabric curtain that partially blocked the doorway. When Sam had first moved in, it had taken some getting used to. Not having a single door anywhere in the manor, except the hall of wires, but for the most part everyone was polite and always knocked before coming into someone's room. 

Michael was sitting up on the edge of his bed, Hatchworth fussing over him a bit. He looked much more tired now than he did half an hour ago. He was still shirtless but wearing a pair of pajama pants. 

"Ready to get wrapped up?" Sam asked setting down his "doctor" bag and pulling out some gauge wrapping. 

Michael gave him a smile. "Whatever you think is best." Sam blushed; it felt nice to be so trusted.

"Hatchworth, I'm going to need your help." Sam said. 

At his name the robot perked up. "What can I do?"

Sam rubbed the back of his head slightly, a self-soothing motion before speaking. "Well I need his arms lifted out of the way but with the severity of the bruising I'm not sure Michael can hold his arms up long enough. Could you please hold his arms up?" Hatchworth smiled. Yes he could do that.

Sam moved to the bed. "This might hurt a little." He said to Michael, before nodding at Hatchworth who, as gently as he could, lifted Michael arms out to the side, supporting them, allowing Sam to start wrapping medical tape around Michael’s ribs.

Michael flinched in pain but stayed silent as Sam worked. Sam finished as quickly as he could and nodded once more to Hatchworth who very slowly lowered Michael’s arms back down. "Here," Sam said digging out some pills from his bag. He twisted the cap off and handed two pills out to Michael. "These should help. Its codeine."

Michael nodded, knowing better then to ask where he got them, took the pills from Sam and the water from his nightstand, swallowing them down. "Thanks Sam." Neither of them noticed that Hatchworth had gone very still.

"No problem you should get some rest now and I'll...oh hang on." Sam's phone beeped and he pulled it out. "It’s probably Camille I asked her to keep an eye on Chelsea and...." Sam read the message and his smiled dropped to a frown. He quickly grabbed the remaining medical gear, stuffing it back into his bag before running out the room. 

Michael blinked at where Sam had just been standing. "Hatchworth what's going on?" he asked.

Hatchworth turned his focus onto Michael before speaking quietly. "Something is wrong with David."

******************************************************************************

“David?” The Spine called towards the bathroom. He had been waiting in his technician’s room for David to finish his shower so The Spine could tend his wounds but the water in the shower had been off for at least the past 15 minutes and David had not come out yet. 

“David?” The Spine called again disliking how quiet the human was being, “I’m coming in.” The bathroom was very warm and foggy with steam. It was not a large bathroom. It was only ten feet long by eight feet wide and completely tiled. The bathroom consisted simply of a toilet, a sink, and a medicine cabinet on one side with a small standing shower on the other. David’s bedroom used to be a lab, when it was re-purposed for human living/ comfort a smaller bathroom set up had to be designed. David never complained about it though.

If the Spine had a heart it would have skipped a beat. David was naked leaning against the wall of the shower. His eyes were wide and unblinking with an unseeing glazed over look. He was shivering. His cheeks and forehead were red. The Spine couldn’t tell if he was crying or if it was just water dripping from his hair. David was having a flashback, if not something worse. The Spine had no idea what drugs had been in David’s system and there was a chance those drugs had led to long lasting damage. 

“David?” The Spine called quietly stepping closer. He grabbed a towel off the rack and opened it as he moved to cover the disoriented human. “Let’s get you dry…” as soon as the towel made contact with David skin he began to scream and flail. 

The Spine quickly cocooned David in the towel gently holding him still to keep David from doing anything that would cause an injury. David screamed again as the Spine picked him up and held him close to his chest, carrying the human to his bed. David’s body temperature was again too high, the Spine could feel it against his chaises, just like before in the cage. He was already sending a text to Sam over the wifi, practically shouting at him to come to David’s room as fast as he could. 

The Spine sat on the bed holding a still panicking David but at least his struggling and screams were stilling into spasms and whimpers. 

[W-w-what’s going on?] Rabbit’s messaged dinged in his head.

[I heard screaming! Is someone in danger?] Hatchworth pinged as well.

The Spine gave a sigh, steam escaping his neck as he texted his siblings back. While the humans hadn’t seemed to hear anything, the advanced audio sensors of the automatons had. [I think David is having a flashback. I’ve already request Sam’s assistance via text.]

[…] Rabbit sent across the line.

[What is it Rabbit?] The Spine asked feeling very tired all of a sudden.

[Are you s-s-sure you d-d-don’t need us?] She didn’t want to say more than that.

[Rabbit it right, one of us could relieve you, should David’s situation be a bit…hard to handle] Hatchworth added.

The Spine frowned. He knew exactly what they were getting at. [I’m fine.] He practically growled through the wifi at the duo. The Spine was ashamed to admit that he sometimes had flashbacks as well, but only when his photo receptors were turned off or removed violently as was the case in Vietnam. Hatchworth had still been in the vault at the time but Rabbit and the Jon. The three of them had been captured, tortured and horribly damaged. His sight, he never understood why they had to take his photo receptors and after all these years his only best guess was it was because of his upgrades. At the time he was the only automaton who could see in complete darkness and night vision was something the enemy wanted. 

During the last flashback a few years ago the Spine had…hurt Michael Reed, he had broken Michael’s arm while struggling against long dead captors. Even thinking about it now plagued the Spine with a cold guilt in his core. Michael had forgiven him of course though it was soon after that the Bennett twins had come to be there new technicians. As much as it pained him, The Spine could understand Rabbit and Hatchworth’s worry. That seeing someone in a flashback might cause his own nightmares to resurface. And that he might hurt David, should that be the case.

[Really. I am alright.] The Spine sent again sounding much calmer.

[O-o-okay but p-p-promise you will call if you n-n-need us.] Rabbit replied, not sounding like she fully believed him.

[I promise.] The Spine said before looking down at David. He had calmed considerable and his face was no longer flushed red with fever.

There was a jingling sound of a bag and of someone running. Sam dashing through the doorway and slide to an awkward stop, almost falling to the floor. “What… happened?” He gasped out nearly breathless from having run the whole way.

David was still cradled in the Spine’s arms. His eyes were closed and his breathing was very shallow. “He was in the shower and began having a flashback.” The Spine said.

Sam was already opening his medical bag. “Lay him on the bed.” He commanded with a detachment of a medical student. The Spine obeyed placing David on the bed and removing the towel from where it was wrapped around his body. The Spine however left part of the towel over David’s lap. Much to Sam’s relief, he loved his friend but he really didn’t want to see his junk.  
Sam began to check David before he hissed in shock. The Spine snapped to attention at the sound. “What is it?” the worry rippled from his deep baritone voice.

Sam gently held up David’s arm pointing at the bicep. “Look, that shouldn’t be there.” A pulsing vein and the small injection site were red, warm to the touch and throbbing. Yet even as the due examined it, the redness started fading and David began to stir. 

“Ugh…Sam?...Spine? What happened?” He blinked slightly and Sam let go of his arm before David even knew he had been holding it.

The Spine placed his hand on David’s forehead. “Um…Spine? Something wrong?” David asked as the Spine sighed and shook his head. “You just had a fever but it’s gone now. I do not understand it.” 

“This happened before?” Sam asked looking at the Spine. He looked very sad as he nodded slowly.

“Yes David was in a similar state when he was returned after being tortured.” The Spine said softly. “But it lasted longer than a few minutes.”

“David do you remember anything?” Sam asked.

David frowned. “I was taking a hot shower and washing up, I know I had just finished then…nothing just...well there was something. I saw darkness and there was…something in it. It wanted to hurt me.”

Sam shook his head. “This is above my training. We need to bring this up with Peter the 6th.” But it was obvious from Sam’s body language that he had an idea. 

“David I will step out while you get dressed. Come along Sam.” The Spine spoke in a way that left no room for argument but it didn’t exactly sound like a command.

Sam grabbed his medical bag and stepped out into the hallway, he had only gone a few steps when The Spine’s hand gently caught his arm. “What are you thinking Sam?” He asked quietly, concern in his voice.

Sam exhaled and glanced towards David’s room before whispering. “We don’t know what drugs were used on him but…that flashback. I would blame it on the hot shower, the heat to be exact. I’ve…heard of drugs like that before, these drugs that alter the brain permanently. Peter would be able to tell for sure with a blood test.”

The Spine nodded, it made sense. Sam spoke again. "Can you stay with him Spine? He still needs those cuts treated and..." Sam sighed and the Spine noticed how truly tired the mustached young man looked. 

A loving hand touched Sam's shoulder. "I will take care of it. Sam you need to go lay down for a bit." The Spine said, his green photo receptors looking into Sam's brown eyes. 

Sam nodded and held back a yawn. "Message me if anything happens?"

"I will." The Spine promised giving Sam's shoulder a gentle squeeze of comfort before Sam headed towards his own room to rest.


	26. Chapter 26

David was still sitting on his bed when the Spine came back into the room but and he had put on his pajamas so the Spine took that as a good sign.

“David, I still need to treat the cuts on your skin. Are you okay with that?” He said softly holding the antibiotic ointment tube. 

David nodded and wiggled out of the tee shirt he had just put on. With great care as not to startle his technician, the Spine began gently rubbing ointment over each cut. Taking special care not to miss even a single one. From the tiny cuts on his finger tips to the large ones on his chest. There were just so many wounds that the Spine felt his boiler starting to bubble in anger. That horrible man had paid for what he had done but part of the Spine was angry that he had not been the one to kill him…and the other half of the Spine was terrified that he was even thinking like that.

The Spine moved to clean a long cut on David’s chest slowly following down it with medical ointment. The human visible flinched. “I’m sorry.” The Spine said with sorrow in his optics. “I did not mean to hurt you.”

David mumbled slightly looking away. “It didn’t hurt…”

“Ah.” The Spine’s reply softly as he finished cleaning the last of the wounds. “Then I am sorry it tickled. That was not my intention.”

David nodded, "S'okay. I trust you Spine." David said, slipping his tee shirt back on. It was the truth. David couldn't really understand or even begin to explain his feelings at the moment. He knew that no one in the manor would hurt him and that he was cared about. He was loved but for some reason he didn't want to be around the others right now. He only wanted to either be alone or be with the Spine. David yawned, it was only three in the afternoon but he felt so tired. The Spine noticed and spoke. “You should get some sleep.”

“Yeah…” David yawned again as he laid back onto his pillows. The Spine tossed a blanket over him, turned off the lights and moved to the door frame. He was about to leave the room when David called to him. “Hey Spine?” 

The silver automaton stopped and turned back to his face his friend, his green photo optics glowing bright in the dim room. “When my hands get better…will you still teach me to play guitar?” David's voice was shy and hopeful.

The Spine smiled and knew that that moment that no matter what happens, David was going to be okay. “Of course, I promised didn’t I? I’ll teach you for as long as you want.” The Spine assured his friend.

David smiled sleepily and whispered out a thank you as his tired mind and worn out body slipped into slumber. 

The Spine had barely taken three steps out of the room when he received a text from Peter Walter the 6th. [Need to talk to you ASAP. My office.]

The Spine changed direction and blew out some steam as he walked. He was not expecting this to be a pleasant conversation.

***********************************************************************************************

“So c-c-can we? P-p-please?” Rabbit asked at the door frame of the office of Peter Walter the 6th. Bunny was at her side though neither had ventured past the arch of the door. 

Peter sighed before pulling something out of a temporal space and handing it over to Bunny. Rabbit tried to snatch it but was stopped by a quick poke to the cheek from Peter. “No Rabbit, last time you had the credit card we had a pool of cheese sauce delivered. I believe you are more responsible Miss Bennett?” Peter said his voice every bit the boss he could be.

“Yes sir.” Bunny nodded as he handed her the coveted Walter technology and robotic platinum credit card. 

“That said…get whatever you think we need.” He said and Rabbit squealed grabbing Peter in a quick hug.

“Thank you Petes! This is g-g-gonna be the best!” Rabbit couldn't stop smiling. 

Peter dismissed them both with a wave of his hand. And the girls hurried down the corridor. “Okay so I have to ask, a pool of cheese sauce?” Bunny asked as she and Rabbit walked down the hall.

Rabbit waved her hand. "It wasn't that much, Petes is exaggerating." Bunny highly doubted that but Rabbit continued, "Besides The Jon n-n-needed the cheese for h-h-his quesadilla horse to drink."

Bunny just nodded, like that was the most normal thing in the world. "Okay, so what do we need for tonight?"

“Don’t know really. W-w-what do you do at slumber parties?” Rabbit wondered.

“Well you don’t sleep for one.” Bunny giggled. It had been her idea to have a slumber party since she was pretty darn sure in a few hours everyone would be awake and no one would want to be alone on the first night everyone was back and safe. It was funny really but she just had this feeling and Bunny learned a long time ago to trust her feelings.

Rabbit had only been too quickly to agree after Bunny told her of her plan. “Which room do you think would be best?” Bunny asked the giggling female automaton walking beside her.

“Why living room 3 of c–c-c-course. Steve’s already in there and trust me, we won’t wake him m-m-moving things around. That guy s-s-sleeps like the dead.” Rabbit smiled as they walked into the kitchen.

Bunny grabbed a list from the fridge door and began to add to is. “Let’s get ice cream, popcorn, nachos, chips and salsa, beer for Steve and Michael and hmm…I think six large pizzas should be enough.” 

Rabbit raised her hand. “Oh! Can we get some of that water with the little bubbles in it?” 

Bunny crinkled her nose. “You like sparkling mineral water?” 

“Yup, love the way the bubbles feel inside my boiler.” Rabbit said with another laugh and Bunny added sparkling water to the list.  
Rabbit suddenly jumped. “Movies! We also need m-m-movies.”

“You have one of the biggest collections of movies I have ever seen Rabbit. We have enough movies. I’m not renting more.” Bunny said not looking up from then piece of paper.

“I mean which ones we g-g-g-onna watch.” Rabbit huffed a little at Bunny’s apparent ignoring of her.

Bunny looked up and gave Rabbit a warm smile. “Ohh I don’t know. I thought we could start with the Wizard of OZ?” She offered with a bit of a playful tease in her voice. That was one of Rabbit's top three favorite movies and she was sure at least some point during that evening they would be watching that film.

Rabbit squealed in joy and suddenly hugged Bunny from behind, lifting her up in the air with a bit of a twirl. “Yes! Then we can watch Willy Wonka! Oh and then a Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court!” 

Bunny laughed right along with a happy Rabbit, “Those sounds great but in that case. Let’s get some candy too. Especially for during the chocolate movie.” 

Rabbit put Bunny down and quickly handed her the list. “Sam likes gummy bears, M&Ms for me and David, chocolate nut clusters for Chelsea and Camilla loves those little caramels. Hmm…not sure what Michael and Steve like best candy wise so I’ll just order a bunch of random candy stuffs.” After a few more minutes Bunny was ready to make the phone call. She hushed Rabbit while ordering and had to argue with the grocery delivery company to make the delivery to the manor. The Walter manor had a reputation for being a spooky place but the addition of a large tip on the credit card always got good service. 

“Okay, they’ll have it all here by 7pm.” Bunny said hanging up the phone. “Now let’s go get Living Room 3 ready. We need blankets, pillows, basically anything soft we can use for nesting material.”

Rabbit cocked her eyebrow and made a face. “Nesting?”

Bunny giggled. “You’ll see, now help me raid the linen closets.” 

**************************************************************************************************************

The Spine stood in front of Peter Walter the 6th desk. At this moment, he did not feel like a hundred year old creation but more like a new creation that Pappy was scolding for his lack of understanding or doing something wrong. Though to be fair, Rabbit was always scolded more often. Peter the 6th had not looked up from his paper work yet. Even though he knew the Spine was standing there and had been standing there for the past five minutes. 

“How are you Spine?” Peter finally asked, still without looking up from his papers.

The Spine blinked for a moment before replying. “I am completely functional sir.” 

“I can see that.” Peter said finally putting down his pen and leaning back into his chair. “But that doesn’t answer my question. How are you?” 

The Spine looked down and didn’t reply so Peter the 6th continued. “Chelsea told me about your slip of speech. Calling Du Frank’s master.” Peter’s voice was strange, a mixture of pity, curiosity and disgust.

The Spine snapped his head up, jaw dropping a lightly before straitening himself up and closing his mouth. “He…had David at his mercy and told me to call him that. I did not wish to do anything that would upset Du Franks and risk David’s life. So I obeyed.”

Peter was quiet for a moment in thought before speaking. “Spine, tell me everything that happened.” He did not say it like a command, but it was a command from Peter Walter the 6th nevertheless.

The Spine took a deep breath, filling his bellows and calming his boiler before he began. “It started when I came online about to sing a song…”

The Spine told the tale of torment and abuse. No detail was left out or lied about. Spine was a truthful automaton even to a fault. It took about a little over an hour to tell from start to finish.

The Spine stood quietly once more as Peter lifted his keyhole mask and rubbed at the space where his face once was. “I have a request Spine.”

“Yes sir?”

“For the next few weeks until we get things figured out I want you to be David’s shadow. I don’t want to risk losing him. Not only is he a extremely valuable employee but I am well aware he is now considered part of the family. Can you do that for me Spine?" Peter asked. Many of the Walter workers never became family but a few special people always did and the lose of any of those people always brought emotional hardships on the family.

"Gladly sir. I will watch over David day and night." The Spine swore and it was the truth. He was glad to have orders to stay close to David. He, for some reason, felt a strong need to stay by his technician's side.

Peter stood and walked around his desk and over to the Spine, "As for you, the moment things begin to feel disorienting. You have to promise to contact, Rabbit, Micheal or myself.” Peter placing his glove covered hand on the robot’s arm. “Because I can’t lose you either…Uncle Spine.”

The Spine smiled at the long disused name. Peter hadn’t called him Uncle Spine since he was ten years old. “I promise Peter.”

******************************************************************************************************************

"This looks awesome!" Bunny exclaimed looking over the rearranged Living Room 3. Bunny and Rabbit had borrowed blankets and pillows from every linen closet in the manor. The chairs and tables had been moved around the room in a semi circle and the floor covered with a nest of rainbow colored comfort. The largest TV in the manor had been brought in from the media room and connected at the center of this semi circle of kaleidoscope colors. The only thing the duo had not moved was Steve. Who was still snoring loudly on one of the couches. "Wanna send the invite text to everyone Rabbit? For say 7:30pm? We'll need time to put the food out." Bunny asked.

"O-okay dokay Bunny b-b-baby!" Rabbit's said and her photo receptors glazed over for a moment, dimming slightly as she wrote the text message. 

Steve snored again and Bunny sighed, "Guess I'll wake sleeping beauty. He really needs a shower before tonight." Bunny made her way over to the couch and reached out to touch Steve's shoulder. "Hey Steve." She whispered making physical contact with him.

Rabbit refocused her optics, "Wait! Bunny D-d-don't!" Rabbit warned but it was too late.

Bunny turned to look at Rabbit, wondering what was wrong. She didn't see Steve's eyes fly open. There was a swoosh of air and time seemed to slow down as Bunny looked back just in time for Steve to pounce on her. She landed on the floor, pinned under the sound engineer. Steve wasn't exactly hurting her but it wasn't comfortable either. She couldn't move. His one hand pinned her wrist above her head, his other hand was on her shoulder pressing down, trapping her. His eyes were dark and they didn't seemed to really see her. He growled deep in his throat.

Bunny shivered. "...Steve?" 

Rabbit suddenly whistled loudly. "Yo Steve! Sound check!" She shouted.

Steve looked up at the sound and blinked. "Be right there Rabbit I..." then he noticed his position on the floor and looked down, his face turned red. "Shit Bunny. I'm sorry!" He hurried to removed himself from the awkward position. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Worry danced in his voice, "I'm so so sorry." 

He offered her a hand up and Bunny took it. "I'm fine, you just scared me that's all. What was that?" She wondered.

Steve wasn't sure what to tell her but thankfully Rabbit knew what to say. "Steve's just a sensitive sleeper. We always shout sound check to get him up and running."

Bunny nodded accepting this explanation. She knew better than to ask questions in the Walter Manor. Especially regarding someone's past.

Steve yawned. "Did you guys need something? And what happened to this room?" he nudged a pink pillow with his foot as he spoke.

"Oh right, we're having a slumber party tonight starting at 7:30, food, movies, maybe some games. I thought you might like a shower first." Bunny said. 

Steve stretched. "Yeah sounds good. See you then." Steve stood and left the room with a wave. Bunny looked over at Rabbit who quickly busied herself with fluffing some pillows. It was obvious the automaton knew something.

Bunny sighed, she wouldn't ask.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long. I am having a rough time right now and it had killed my creative spirit. I actually could probably write 50 more chapters of this story, with encouragement, and part of me is tempted to do just that but I think I’ll just wrap things up as nicely as I can.

Sam’s phone beeped but the sleeping technician didn’t stir. The message had been from Camille. Chelsea had in fact gone into shock. Luckily Steve had been passing by and knew what do to. Just keep her warm until it passed and pass it did. Chelsea was still…disturbed, but she was handling it quite well. While it was no dream, Steve had suggested that it would be easier to push the thoughts back in her mind and think it was only a like a dream. It was over and done with. They were all safe and home.

But it wasn’t that easy for Chelsea. Those people all died because she opened the cages. This was something she was going to have to live with for the rest of her life. While not sharing too much information, Steve told her that almost everyone at that party was a bad person who the world would be better off without, how he knew that she didn’t know, but she trusted the sound engineer and what he said.

Sam didn’t wake until a gentle hand touched his shoulder. “Sam?” Hatchworth called quietly. Sam mumbled and tried to roll over. He was just so tired…that tired feeling that goes all the way to your bones and makes your soul feel like its splitting into pieces. 

“Sam, it’s time to wake up.” Hatchworth said wondering why his human was acting so funny.

Sam sat up glancing at the clock. It was 7:15pm. he had been sleeping for about four hours. Sam yawned. “Is something wrong?” He mumbled his voice sounding troubled.

Hatchworth cocked his head slightly at the tone in Sam’s voice. It did not sound quite right. “Nothing is wrong but the slumber party is starting soon. I did not want you to miss out.”

Sam rubbed at his face and sighed, he didn’t feel like partying though he was glad everyone was back. This whole situation brought up so many bad memories, things the usually cheerful technician tried so hard to forget. At his slow movements and the sadness in his eyes, Hatchworth’s smile became a concerned frown. “Sam is something is wrong…with you?” 

Sam unconsciously put a hand to his chest, like he was trying to hold his heart together before he looked at his friend and sighed, “I’m fine Hatchy.” Sam didn’t believe the words he was speaking and Hatchworth didn’t believe him either.

A moment later Sam’s room was filled with ghostly blue light that danced along the walls. “Come with me Sam.” Hatchworth held out his hand, he was already halfway into the portal.

“Is it safe?” Sam asked watching the slow swirling of mesmerizing blue. Sam had gotten out of bed and stepped closer; drawn towards the blue light by a long forgotten feeling he had no words for.

Hatchworth smiled brightly, “There’s no need to be afraid. It will be okay. Come with me Sam.”

Sam smiled, he trusted Hatchworth completely. So Sam put his hand in Hatchworth’s hand, the automaton gently closing his hand over the humans’ hand. It felt nice. “Lead the way.” Sam said.

Hatchworth smiled and slipped deeper into the portal disappearing from sight, Sam following him though the comforting blue membrane. 

It took no longer than walking through a doorway in the manor. Sam blinked his eyes taking in the new landscape that lay before him. Gentle short hills of tall purple grass were the first thing he noticed. The grass that spread out across an endless horizon. There were no trees he could see. Not too far away was a lake of shimmering, eerily glowing, blue. The sky was a dark grey pink with lilac clouds covering it like a rainy day. A breeze moved gently over the land and the grass rippled like a purple sea. There was a gentle hum in the air as the breeze blew. Sam looked towards the sound. Here and there patches of multi-colored kazoo flowers bloomed. They looked like normal flowers except instead of a bloom on top it was a kazoo. The gentle humming from the flowers was like a musical balm to his soul. The temperature in this world was perfect for Sam. It wasn’t too hot or too cold, it was like a warm bath without the water or humidity. Sam’s muscles started to relax almost instantly as a giddy feeling of happiness entered his heart. 

Hatchworth had closed the portal they had come through. “Do you like it Sam?” He asked.

Sam smiled the brightest smile Hatchworth had ever seen him have. “I love it!” He laughed, “Can we explore?” Sam didn’t know why but he had a terrible urge to roll down the hills and run through the grass. He wanted to play. 

Hatchworth smiled back and chuckled softly. “Anything you want Sam.”

Sam gave a cheer of excited joy. He never did things like that but right now he didn’t care that he wasn’t acting like himself as he took off through the grass. Hatchworth followed behind Sam at a slower pace. There was no need to hurry, there is no danger here.

Sam felt so happy. There was no one here judging him, no worries existed here, nothing felt like it could even hurt here and he had Hatchworth. The best friend anyone could ever ask for. Sam decided to let go of everything as he rolled playfully down a hillside. The grass was soft like silk and plushy like thick pillows. He got to his feet and began running, leaping like a rabbit, rolling, pouncing, dancing, playing, until he was thoroughly exhausted and flopped back into the grass. 

Sam lay there for a long while, watching the pink clouds move across the sky. He wasn’t even aware of the tears dripping from his eyes until his nose began to run. Hatchworth took a seat beside him on the gorund and pulled out a handkerchief from a small portal no bigger than his arm. “There there Sam, let it all out.” He said giving the cloth to his friend.

Sam blew his nose and did just as Hatchworth suggested. He wailed and sobbed and cried until the tears stopped and his heart felt lighter than it had in years. The duo sat quietly for several hours just watching the cotton candy colored clouds roll by and listening to the hum of the kazoo flowers. 

At one point Hatchworth pick a kazoo flower and began playing a song for Sam who then also picked a kazoo flower bud. They began playing a very silly duet together. When they finished Sam flopped on his back in the grass once more. “Thank you Hatchworth for bringing me here. I needed this.” 

Hatchworth nodded, “Life in the manor can be difficult, I know. I used to bring Miss Wanda here all the time. We would spend so much time here that it all blurred together, eating sandwiches and playing games.” Hatchworth suddenly looked a little sad but he continued, “I am glad I could bring you here Sam. I am so glad I get to share this place one last time with someone I care about. Once you fix me, there will be no returning.” The last part was said quietly but Sam nodded. “I know and I’ll still keep my promise Hatchworth. We will fix you.”

Hatchworth looked at Sam and tried not to frown for the smallest tinges of blue were starting to form on the edges of Sam’s beautiful orange mustache. Instead Hatchworth gave his technician a bright smile. “Time to go Sam.”

Sam nodded; there was no point in arguing, even if his body and soul wanted to stay longer. “Yeah the others are probably worried sick. We’ve been gone for hours. We’ve missed the whole slumber party by now.”

Hatchworth smirked a little. “I am sure we haven't missed the party. We still have plenty of time.” He said opening the blue portal, one last time, to take them home. He offered Sam his hand again and the technician happily took it. They stepped through the portal back into Sam’s room.

The clock read 7:16pm. Sam looked at Hatchworth surprised. “But we were there for hours?” 

The automaton laughed gently. “Didn’t I say it’d be okay? I’ll have you back yesterday.” He teased Sam by singing a few lyrics from his song, blue portals.

Sam laughed too and suddenly gave a sneeze. Hatchworth didn't say anything but was happy to see the blue frosting on the tips of Sam's mustache had vanished during that sneeze. It had been the same with Miss Wanda, at least for the first few visits. Then the blue never came off. 

Sam's heart was feeling better than it had in a very long time. “Let’s go find the others then before Steve eats all the pizza. You know how much he loves pizza.”

Sam and Hatchworth started out into the hall and Hatchworth smiled mirth in his optics. “But Sam who doesn’t love pizza?” 

Sam looked at Hatchworth confused for a moment. Hatchworth laughed again before answering. "Why a weirdDOUGH of course!" Sam laughed at the joke. They continued to say tell bad puns and terrible jokes all the way to Living room 3.


	28. Chapter 28

“I don’t know what I was expecting.” Michael mumbled to himself as he stood in the doorway of Living Room 3. He had just come back from a meeting with Peter Walter the 6th. Peter had wanted to know every detail of what happened at the castle. Michael had told him honestly all that he had seen and heard before Peter brought up a breaking news alert on the computer. The castle was in ruins from various explosions that occurred after the little group had escaped. 

Details were sketchy at best. Du Franks and his mother were both confirmed dead but… “The official statement says it was a natural gas leak that caused the deaths and explosions. We know better.” Peter sighed and continued, “This will be swept under the government rug. I am sure someone high up in politics knew what Du Franks was doing and did not care. There must have been an emergency plan, should a massive “collection” break occur.”

Peter leaned back in his desk chair and sighed again. Michael stood in front of the desk silent with his own thoughts.

“As soon as David is a little more… stable, I’ll need you to take a blood sample for analyzing.” Peter looked at his pocket watch. “You better go now or you'll be late for the slumber party Michael. Go on, I can handle things here.” 

“Yes sir.” Michael had said.

Now facing a sea of colorful comfort, piles of food and excited faces, Michael finally felt himself relaxing as he walked into the room. Chelsea and Camille were chatting brightly with Sam and Hatchworth. David and The Spine were on the other side of the room talking quietly to each other but David was smiling so Michael took that as a good sign. GG was prancing around trying to get everyone to pay attention to her. Eventually David leaned down to pet the little robot giraffe who declared loudly how much she hated being petted, all while leaning into his hand for more. 

Michael smiled “Steve, beer me.” He said sitting down with care on the opposite side of the couch from the sound engineer.  
Steve was only too happy to oblige handing over a cold one to his friend. “Want some pizza too?” he asked. Michael nodded, he could get it himself but moving too much really hurt his ribs, something Steve seemed to understand. 

Steve put a few slices on a paper plate and handed it over to Michael. Steve then made his “famous” Pizza Sandwich. Two pieces of pizza, one flipped on top of the other and devoured at the same time. The warm cheesy goodness oozing out the sides while the tender pepperoni provided his mouth with that peppery kick he so enjoyed. Plus two pieces of pizza at once. What could be better than that? 

“Hey save some for the rest of us.” Bunny scolded bringing in a few more bowls of snacks. Chips, popcorn, candy. Rabbit was right behind her also precariously balancing several bowls as well as some sodas.

At the entrance of his sister, David moved away from the Spine, crossing the room to help relieve her of the heavy snack bowl burden. The Spine however never took his green photo receptors off David. Not even when Rabbit sauntered up to him with a glass of water in her hand.

“Here Spine, h-h-have some.” She offered the drink to her automaton brother. The Spine took the drink without looking and swallowed half of it down without really paying attention. Only to partly choke as the liquid registered in his mouth sensors. “Rabbit this is carbonated.” He scolded a little watching her quickly drink down her own glass. “Don't you remember what happened last time?”

Rabbit remembered but “Oh c-c-come on The S-S-Spine, it’s a *hic* p-p-party, isn’t it?” Rabbit said going to refill her glass with the sweet bubbly water. 

The Spine’s firm hand on her arm stopped her from pouring another glass. “Another time Rabbit.” His voice left no room for discussion. The Spine rarely used such a serious voice and it took away all the fun of the bubbles popping in her boiler. 

“But…” she started, they never got to drink like Steve and Michael did, and they were way old enough too.

The Spine locked photo receptors with Rabbit and then glanced towards the humans. “Not tonight.” He said his voice low, almost a growl but full of worry for the organics in their care.

Rabbit nodded, The Spine was right, like he usually was. There humans needed the automatons to be alert for any issues that might happen this first night home. The human family members did not need robots giddy drunk on bubbly water. 

Everyone grabbed some food as Rabbit went to put the first movie in she took the chair closest to the TV. Movies were one of Rabbit’s real pleasures and her collection was huge. DVDS, Blue Rays, heck she still even had some VHS tapes of her favorite movies.  
The others made themselves content on the floor of thick softness. Camille and Chelsea flopped down on the bean bags and pillows closet to Rabbit at one end of the semi-circle. Sam sat between the Walter workers and the couch, Hatchworth beside him. Steve and Michael kept their place claimed on the couch in the middle of the semi-circle. At the other end of the circle were Bunny, David and The Spine. The humans were on the floor making themselves comfortable in the pile of pillows and blankets. Bunny on lying on her belly, propping her elbows on a pillow to watch the TV. David was sitting up next to her with his legs stretched out leaning on her ever so slightly. The twins were close enough one could call it cuddling. The Spine smiled from his spot next to David as he looked out over the room. He was happy.

The Wizard of Oz went off without an issues, Rabbit singing alone to every song and getting the other to join her. Even Steve after his second beer decided to sing along too and that made everyone cheerful. Rabbit changed the movie to Willy Wonka next and that is where the trouble began. It would go down in the Walter books as the great candy battle of Living Room 3.

Everyone craved sweets as soon as the film started but as the characters got into the candy room and pure imagination started to be sung. Bunny decided she wanted some gummy bears. Which Sam had been hogging as they were his favorites. So not wanting to interrupt the movie, she grabbed a couple M&Ms to toss at the mustached technician. She missed and bopped Camille right on the nose. Camille looked over at Steve who had seen what happened and was laughing at the situation, so she assumed the candy attack had come from him and retaliated with a handful of sweet tarts. 

Steve ducked quickly and sweet tarts, not being super aerodynamic, hit both Sam and Michael instead. Thus the great candy war had begun. Bunny squealed as Sam pelted her with gummy bears. David came to his sister’s aid with a rapid fire of delicious M&Ms. 

Chelsea ran out of candy and grabbed a bowl of popcorn while Camille blocked with a pillow the sweet projectiles aimed at the blue haired sisters. Sam dived behind Hatchworth, giggling while the orange robot was confused as to why he was being pelted with snacks. Rabbit was ecstatic at the fun happenings and grabbing a bowl of marshmallows, she aimed for anyone she could. Steve dove behind the couch as marshmallow doom rained from above. GG ran circles around the room blowing a battle hymn on her kazoo. 

A marshmallow was about to hit David in the face when a silver hand blocked it away. David gave the Spine a smile of thanks before returning to battle with a shout. The Spine noticed the movie, the characters were about to enter the scary tunnel that made no sense in a film about candy. To avoid a possible flashback, he quickly messaged Rabbit, who moved to stand in front of the screen until the scene was over. 

The humans never noticed and one by one they became too tired to battle anymore. GG declared herself the winner of the great candy battle and no one minded one bit. By the time Willy Wonka ended Chelsea, Camille, Sam, GG and Bunny were asleep on the floor. David was almost asleep as he leaned against the Spine, his eye lids getting ever heavier with each passing moment. Steve and Michael were still awake, chatting quietly on the couch as Rabbit put in the next movie. 

David made it about five minutes into the movie, A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court, before his head drooped, his body relaxing with sleep against the Spine’s warm chassis. Gently, so as not to wake him, the Spine laid his human friend down to the floor next to his sister. Hatchworth was already covering Sam and the other sleeping humans with blankets to keep them warm as they slept. 

“Here.” Hatchworth quietly offered a large comforter to the Spine. The Spine thanked him via wifi and covered the twin technicians with the blanket. Soon Rabbit was the only one watching the movie. Hatchworth was resting close to Sam. The Spine was next to David on the floor and Michael had fallen asleep on the couch. Once that had happened, Steve had quietly excused himself for the night. The Spine knew the sound engineer would take a lap around the manor, despite how late it was. Just to make sure things were aright before retiring to his room for some sleep. 

The Spine felt tired but he refused to go to sleep. David or one of the others might need him during the night. His face must have betrayed how tired he was for Rabbit messaged him a moment late. [You can get some s-s-sleep the Spine. I’ve g-g-got this.]  
Spine nodded and thanked his sister before settling down into stasis. True to her word Rabbit kept an “eye” on everyone all night long. Only when the sun started to rise did she move from her post by the TV to look out the window. It was going to be a beautiful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have 1 chapter left! Thank you so much for all your support so far. I may continue to write after this story ends, or maybe not. Though I do have a few ideas including;  
> Steve's back story. I've already painted him as a ex street thug and thief with a very sensitive sleep reaction.  
> And/Or:  
> A story about the Spine helping David get over his fear of touching in an hands on manner.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve come to the end my friend, so let’s walk hand in hand into oblivion.

Two months later….

It was a beautiful day. The Spine thought as he walked out onto the veranda at the back of the house. The wood creaked slightly under his weight but the Spine paid it no mind as he balanced the tray of drinks and snacks. For a moment he stood quietly just past the door frame taking in the sight before him. David was sitting in the shade of the porch, right before the stairs that lead down into the grass. The guitar the Spine had given him, held gently, almost reverently, in his lap as he practiced a few chords. 

The Spine smiled as the memory passed through his mind. At first David had wanted to refuse the obviously expensive guitar, he had a little money saving up and could afford a cheap used one around seventy five dollars. While the Walter workers were not paid more than minimum wage, the free place to live, free food, free health care and free utilities made up for it. Plus, you know, getting to work with super cool musical robots. 

The Spine assured David that the band had quite a large budget set aside for musical equipment, because stuff happens. Like that time Hatchworth fell into the drum set. The Spine had told David the truth and added on that he had picked out this Taylor mahogany guitar special for the technician. Only then did David, who was blushing slight, accept such a valuable gift with a heart felt "Thank you." It wasn’t just the guitar. The Spine was giving David so much more than just an expensive instrument. He was giving him an ability, a skill. The gift of music. They had lessons as many times a day as David wanted to or that the schedule of the manor would allow but they always had at least one lesson. Even if it was no more than a short ten minute practice held in David bedroom before bed. 

Bunny had been horribly jealous that David was getting his musical dreams granted. She was positively green with envy, something that did not suit her personality at all. She had done her best to hide it but David knew his twin sister too well for that. He had mentioned it to the Spine, about to ask the Spine to take the guitar back so things could be “fair” between the siblings again, when the Spine had a much better idea. So the following night when he found Bunny sadly playing the middle C key over and over on the piano in the disused ballroom, he called for Rabbit.

Rabbit had been over the moon with pleasure once she learned of Bunny’s secret musical wish, a wish that Rabbit was all too happy to grant. The Spine smiled from outside the ballroom as the duo slowly began practicing piano scales.

Speaking of Rabbit, she was currently out in the lawn with the rest of the family playing volley-frisbee-freeze tag. A game of the female automatons own invention. There were two teams on either side of the volley ball net. Steve, Camille, Sam and Hatchworth on one side against Bunny, Rabbit, Chelsea and Michael on the other side. The object of the game was to toss your Frisbee over the net and aim for the other players, you could jump and dodge but if a Frisbee hit you and you didn’t catch it you were frozen, and would remain frozen until a team mate tagged you. The goal was to get a whole team frozen and the unfrozen side would win. 

Sam and Hatchworth were getting along well, they duo seemed to have formed a close bond over the past few weeks. The Spine has been so thankful to the makers that it had been easy to fix Hatchworth’s blue matter core leak this time around. If only it had been that easy seventy years ago. Sam never left Hatchworth’s side, not even once during the repair. Making sure the orange automaton knew that Sam was fully intending to keep his promise.

After the repair was finished and Peter the 6th declared it a success, Hatchworth had a surprise gift for Sam, a small thank you, as it were. Kazoo flower seeds. Sam had been elated, even though no one else knew why he was so excited over little seeds. Sam had only said. “Wait and see.” The Spine glanced at Sam’s garden patch where the seeds were planted. The purple and green plants had taken well to the Californian soil. Sam and Hatchworth were sure any day now that the unripe buds of the kazoo plant would flower and music would fill the garden with every breeze.

Everyone was laughing and running around and sweating. Although much better Micheal was still a little sore but he seemed to be catching everything that came his way. Every time Sam unfroze Hatchworth, the automaton would get frozen again but Hatchworth didn’t seem to mind at all because while frozen, he provided protection to his team from the Frisbee projectiles. Seeing this Rabbit gently grabbed Bunny and pretended to used her as a shield too. Making her human technician laugh loudly. David who was also watching the fun from the shade of the porch, sighed softly.

Even though his breath out was quiet, it registered on the Spine’s audio receptors. Over the past few weeks the Spine had become quite adept at listening and understanding and being there for David. A deep sigh and playing only minor, sad, chords? That pointed to only one conclusion. David was feeling depressed. It was not the first time and The Spine really couldn’t blame him. After all he could not go join in the fun happening out there in the hot late afternoon sun.

Putting a smile on his face the Spine walked over, put the tray down, grabbed a drink from it and sat on the floor next to David. He held out a glass of ice cold water and David took it with a mumble of thanks. After a few sips David put the glass down and looked longingly over at the lawn once more.

“How are you feeling David? Are you getting too hot?” The Spine asked quietly. 

“No, I put in a new gel pad before I came out here.” David motioned to the fabric band around his arm. It had been quite a fight to draw blood from the human for the first few days. David only finally agreed after Michael stated flatly if he didn’t allow them to draw blood for testing awake they would sedate him for it. That had seemed more frightening somehow. The results of the test had been…upsetting. As long as David didn’t get too hot over all (a challenge in San Diego) and his injection site specifically was kept cool, he would not have any waking flashbacks. A permanent side affect of the drugs used on David during his torture. 

Peter the 6th had been the one to create the cool gel pads and the surrounding fabric, that David could keep in the fridge and slip on. Since the invention and use of the cool gel pads, David had not had another flashback, nightmares he had plenty of those, but not another mind altering, heat induced flashback. “I’m just…still adjusting.” David sighed again. “Though I don’t think I will ever adjust to luke warm showers.” He tried to make a joke as he gave the Spine a small smile but it didn’t feel quite real.

David activities levels had to change. He used to go for a run every day. Now he was limited to running at night and only if Steve could come with him or more often using the treadmill in the work out room of the manor to just jog slowly and that was always under the Spine watchful optics. 

Not that David minded. The Spine had been like a shadow for the past few weeks. At first David had welcomed it, then he had hated it, now he had grown to rely upon it. He and the Spine now shared something that no one else in the family shared. It was a deep connection that sometimes confused David but over the weeks he had come to a realization. He was David Bennett, Walter worker and head technician for The Spine. The Spine, a musical automaton, who was his best friend, music teacher, protector and confidant, he could tell the Spine anything without fear of judgment or hate.

He could awake from a nightmare and clutch at the Spine like a crying child and know that The Spine would never push him away. When David’s depression got to great the Spine would always appeared, like magic, with a smile or sandwich or new song for them to work on together and never left David until the technician was feeling better. The Spine was more than just a friend. Now after all they had been through, The Spine had a deeper place in David’s heart.

Laughter drifted across the lawn, it appeared that Rabbit team was victorious. The Spine looked out at the game. The happy chatter and playful banter floating across the grass. When he turned back he noticed David starting at him intently. “What?” The Spine asked, slightly confused.

David suddenly grinned bright, “Nothing.” He said, his voice was teasing and playful, as started playing the intro to Rex Marksley. “Reeeeex Marskley.” David started singing.

The Spine smiled brightly, his green photo receptors glowing with happiness. “…Finest marksman in the west…” he sang out. His deep baritone joining in with David. It was their first duet together. It would not be there last. 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Readers,  
> I cannot begin to describe how happy you have made this Clockwork creation. Over 1000 hits, as well as almost 200 comments and several dozen kudos. You make my mechanical heart feel so alive and so very human. I never thought I would create something that brought so much joy and feels to another, to you my dear Reader.
> 
> The world I have written exists forever and you can come back here anytime you want. As for myself I find my mind once more winding down, my joints growing rusty and tired. It is time to sleep again and to dream, such beautiful dreams. Perhaps after a period of rest I will return with a fluff story full of cuddles and feels. But perhaps this story will be the last of my creations.
> 
> Should you need me I am under this name on the new Giraffe chat on the SPG official website. I am also on the official discord as Cleverdiscordname#6046
> 
> No, do not cry, for this is not good bye. Only adieu my dear Reader.  
> Adieu…


	30. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I forgot

Slowly David climbed the stairs leading to the third floor, a taco pinata tucked carefully under his arm. They had been back for two weeks and his hands were finally almost healed. The Spine promised he would start teaching David music tomorrow but for today he had a second promise he wanted to keep. 

David turned the corner, ignoring the warning writing across the wall as he made his way to the last room on the left. Little plastic quesadilla lights decorated the door frame. The Spine was standing outside the door with a dust rag in his hands. He looked sorrowful and guilty but the moment the floor creaked as David walked along it, the Spine banish all those emotions away and gave David a warm smile.

"Are you sure its okay?" David spoke in a soft whisper. It was so quiet up here and the air was so still it felt like a grave yard. 

The Spine laughed and spoke at a normal volume. "Of course its okay. I said I would introduce you didn't I? Come on in." The Spine gestured with his hands and David walked through the door and into The Jon's room. After living with the robots for three years you would think the human technician was ready for anything. Nope. The room was a round room that had the feel of a castle tower to it. The floor was covered in colored pencils, crayons and glitter. Dozens of pinatas hung from the ceiling. They were dusty and old. David held back a cough as best he could. The whole room could use an airing out. As if sensing his thoughts the Spine went to open the large bay window on the side of the room. As soon as The Spine moved the curtains light flooded into the room followed quickly by fresh air. 

Sunlight glinted off of a golden form, with curly hair, laying in the bed. The Spine walked passed the giant quesadilla rocking horse and sat on the edge of the bed. "Hello The Jon, sorry I haven't been up in awhile. You know how busy things can get. I've brought someone new for you to meet." The Spine looked at David expectantly and it took the human a moment to comprehend what he wanted and cross the room to the bed side. Once he had, The Spine continued. "Jon this is David, my technician and very dear friend." He looked at David expectantly once more.

David suddenly felt very shy. "H-hi the Jon, its nice to meet you. Oh um...this is for you." David held out the taco pinata, not sure where to place it. 

At his confusion the Spine gently took the pinata. "Thank you David. I am sure The Jon likes this very much." He said while placing it on the table next to the bed. For a few moment the room was silent before the Spine smiled slowly. "David did I ever tell you about the time the Jon and Rabbit decided to have an ice cream parade?"

They lapsed into story telling, for that was something the Jon loved and continued to tell stories until it was time for dinner. With awkward 'see you laters', the duo prepared to leave. The Spine got up, closing the window and curtain,the room becoming dark once more. He took David's hand, as the human could not see in the dark, and led him out of the room. 

No one was there to see the fainted flicker of crystal light that appeared for just a second in the Jon's photo receptors.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Putting Out Fires in my Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767574) by [simpleEnthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleEnthusiast/pseuds/simpleEnthusiast)




End file.
